Quintessential
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Sakura feels like life is passing her by. Kakashi is the Hokage, Naruto and Hinata are getting married, Ino and Sai are moving in together. Meanwhile, Kakashi's confidence is shot with the loss of his Sharingan. Kakashi and Sakura find themselves in each others company more and more often. Will their friendship develop into something more?
1. Chapter One

**Quintessential**

 _Definition: representing the most perfect or typical example of a quality or class_

Takes place after Naruto The Last, prior to the credits.  
Beta: ShiroKuro OokamiRyu

.

Summary: Sakura feels like life is passing her by. Kakashi is the Hokage, Naruto and Hinata are getting married, Ino and Sai are moving in together. Meanwhile, Kakashi's confidence is shot with the loss of his Sharingan. Kakashi and Sakura find themselves in each others company more and more often. Will their friendship develop into something more?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One:**

.

.

It had been a long, difficult day. A week had passed since the moon was almost destroyed, but now life was back to a semblance of normal. Sakura sat alone in the back of the new quaint coffee shop near the hospital. She was reading a medical journal with an article discussing the latest remedies to heal chakra exhaustion. She reached for her coffee and took a sip of the hot rich blast of caffeine. She cringed at the strong, bitter flavor.

"Creamer?" Kakashi, wearing simple dark gray fatigues, sat in the unoccupied chair at the table and slid a small metal pitcher towards her. He had a ceramic cup of coffee in his hands for himself.

Sakura gratefully poured half the creamer into her drink. "Thanks," she said, flashing him a tired smile. She concentrated on her ability to manipulate the element of water and stirred the creamer into the coffee. She took a sip and hummed in satisfaction at the sweetness. "Much better."

Kakashi took the remainder of the creamer and dumped it into his coffee. "At least I taught you something," he murmured, as he too used his ability to manipulate water to stir his drink.

"How can I help you, Hokage?" Sakura asked. She wondered why he wasn't wearing his white robes.

The tips of Kakashi's ears burned red. For some reason, he was embarrassed whenever she or Naruto called him by his title. "I'm trying to be incognito."

Sakura arched her eyebrow. It was hard to be incognito with his wild, stark white hair.

"I'm using a genjutsu to mask my appearance," Kakashi explained patiently.

"Oh," Sakura said. She sipped her coffee again to hide her frown. Her ability to see past genjutsu had grown. It wasn't even a conscious act anymore, not since she'd activated the Mitotic Regeneration Technique. She wondered who he'd made himself look like. "How have you managed to pull that off?"

"Shikamaru is off lazing about and I left a clone back at the office," Kakashi explained. "Plus, you're not around to keep me on track."

"Shizune has had me working double-shifts at the hospital all week. I haven't had a chance to tell you this since we returned, but thank you," Sakura said. "If you hadn't convinced the Raikage to wait…," she trailed off.

"It wasn't hard to convince him. Gaara believed in you guys too," Kakashi said. His dark, matching eyes stared at her. Not for the first time, she wondered what he looked like under his mask.

"Believed in Naruto, you mean," Sakura said. She looked away from his soul-searing gaze and stared back at the article. So far, it hadn't mentioned anything particularly breakthrough. Most of the statements in the article were things she already knew. Master Tsunade truly was above and beyond her medical contemporaries in her discoveries.

"The other kages were firm in their belief of the success of your team," Kakashi corrected. He reached across the table and placed his hand over the article, blocking it from her view.

Sakura scowled at his hand and grasped it, trying to pluck it off the journal. She could have used her monstrous strength, but it seemed unfair. His hand was firmly in place. She looked up from his hand and stared back at his intensely focused onyx eyes.

"While Naruto is the hero of the Great War, you were the one that kept his heart pumping so that he might have a chance to recover and finish the fight in that war. It was their faith in the entire team that stayed a premature strike," Kakashi assured her. "And you know as well as I, that Naruto's greatest strength is his teamwork."

Sakura said nothing. She didn't understand why Kakashi had sought her out in this coffee shop. He could have summoned her to his office. "Why are you here, Kak—," she grimaced, barely catching herself from saying his name. "Why are you here?"

Kakashi retracted his hand and sighed, his strong shoulders abruptly sagged. "Sasuke was the one that brought Hiashi back here," he explained. "And he saved the village from a terrible meteorite that almost crashed into the Hokage Tower. I stared back at it, without a means of defense, and he used the chidori I taught him to destroy it."

Sakura pictured in her mind Sasuke appearing out of nowhere, saving the village from an imminent attack, and then vanishing again, without a word of explanation. "Why didn't you use the chidori?"

Kakashi brushed his fingers under his left eye at the old bisecting scar. "I haven't tried without the Sharingan. Minato warned me long ago, that without the ability to see the chakra I wouldn't be able to control the attack."

"That was when you were an adolescent boy. You've performed that attack thousands of times." She took his hand, drawing it away from his scar, and held it in between both her hands in reassurance, much like she would for a scared patient. "Don't be afraid, because you no longer have the Sharingan. It was a terrible drain on your chakra. It helped you, over the years, by allowing you to memorize countless jutsus. It served its purpose. You were a genius before it ever came into your possession, a Jounin at such a young age without it!"

Kakashi stared down at their hands. "I'm the Hokage. I can't afford to be weak and yet, I just stood there."

"Six thirty, tomorrow morning, you and I will meet at Training Field Three. Don't be late," she added with bruising strength that made Kakashi grimace slightly. She activated her mystical palm technique and healed the slight injury immediately. "And any damage that might happen, I'll be there to fix."

"Six thirty is rather early," Kakashi hedged. He sent a slight surge of lightning through his hand, enough to create a static shock, and Sakura released his hand immediately. "I am the Hokage after all. No doubt, I'll have several old ladies I must help cross the street. Or some national emergency that requires my attention."

"If you're late, I'll break into your apartment and drag you there," Sakura warned.

Kakashi grimaced again. One time, when he was late for a meeting with the noble clans of the village, Sakura and Naruto had done just that.

"I'll let you get back to your reading," he said. "And I'll talk to Shizune. You need to relax. You can't keep working so many hours."

"The hospital needs me," Sakura argued.

"The hospital got along just fine during your absence. It will continue to get along fine while you take a couple of days off," Kakashi said. He smiled under his mask, the corners of his eyes crinkled. "Consider it an order."

"Fine," Sakura huffed. "But you'll still meet me at Training Field Three."

"Very well, but since you don't have to be at work tomorrow, how about eight?"

"Six-thirty," Sakura repeated.

Kakashi shrugged. "Why don't you just knock on my door in the morning? We can walk to the training field together."

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. She'd have preferred to meet him at the training field, but it would probably save her time if she met him at his apartment. It was on the way to the fields.

"See you in the morning," Kakashi said, not waiting for her response before he stood and sauntered out of the coffee shop with his hands shoved casually into his front pockets. Sakura had to turn her gaze fixedly away from the sight of his well-muscled backside. It was awkward to realize just how handsome Kakashi was and becoming harder to ignore the fact.

Not five minutes passed before a breathless Naruto and Hinata rushed inside the coffee shop holding hands. The grin on Naruto's face stretched from ear to ear and Hinata's cheeks were flushed with excitement. They hurried towards Sakura's table, taking Kakashi's chair as well as another chair from a neighboring table.

"What does a girl have to do for some peace and quiet?" Sakura muttered under her breath. She closed her journal and smiled at her two friends, her affection for them both trumping her annoyance.

"Are we interrupting you? I'm so sorry!" Hinata rushed, her opaque eyes shifted nervously between Sakura and Naruto.

"IaskedHinatatomarryme and she said yes," Naruto blurted out.

Sakura stared at him blankly, trying to process his words. Her eyes widened. "You're getting married?"

Hinata nodded and Naruto grinned like a Cheshire cat and draped his arm over his fiancée's shoulder. He tugged her against his side, the legs of her chair scrapped loudly across the floor.

A slow smile spread across Sakura's lips. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!" She leaned over the table to wrap them in a group hug and knocked aside her empty coffee cup in the process.

Naruto reached out and caught it, before it could shatter. "Thanks! Hinata wants you to be her Maid of Honor!"

Sakura eased back away from them. "Me?"

Hinata nodded. "Hanabi is too young, and as you're a good friend to both Naruto and me, you seemed most appropriate." A hopeful smile danced across her lips. "Would you consider it?"

"Of course," Sakura said. A laugh bubbled past her chest. "I would be honored. When do you think you might want to get married?"

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other, true unadulterated love shining in their eyes. "We were thinking a month from today," Naruto said.

Sakura gaped at them speechlessly. There was so much that needed to be planned for and a month was hardly enough time at all! "Isn't that a little soon?" she croaked.

Naruto shook his head. "Not soon enough. We almost lost each other. I want Hinata to be my wife and don't want to waste any more time."

"Hinata, have you told your father?" Sakura asked. Surely, Hinata was the more reasonable and rational of the two. She would realize the foolishness of such an endeavor.

"Not yet." Hinata smiled softly at Sakura. "We've just told you. Then Naruto wants to talk to Iruka about being the Best Man."

Sakura ran her fingers through her shoulder-length hair. She was the first person they told. She was honored beyond words. There was so much to plan! Just for a moment, she wondered if one day she would be rushing off to her friends with a fiancé of her own, dropping exciting, and life-altering news upon them.

"We've got to track down Iruka. Shall we meet for breakfast?" Naruto asked. "We can talk about more details then."

"Where do you want to meet?" Sakura asked warily.

Naruto grinned, his whiskered cheeks mischievously curved upward. "Your place of course! You make a mean breakfast spread, Sakura-chan!"

"How about brunch?" Sakura asked. She intended to train with Kakashi in the morning.

"Brunch would be perfect," Hinata agreed.

"I'll invite Ino too," Sakura said. Since they shared an apartment together, it would be hard to keep something like this from her nosy best friend. "Her family's business has a great deal of experience with weddings."

"That works!" Naruto nodded eagerly. "Let Sai know too. We were going to ask them to also be part of the wedding party." He leaned towards Hinata and cupped her cheek gently in his hand. He brushed his lips against hers.

Sakura cleared her throat and looked pointedly at her journal again. There was no way she'd be able to concentrate enough to finish the article now. She needed to go by the convenience store and pick out some magazines about weddings.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair, his feet propped up on his desk. He stared at the mountain of paperwork, yet untouched. He'd spent at least ten hours that day reading over various documents and reports. It hardly even made a dent in the never-ending stack.

The only highlight of the day was when he managed to sneak out past his guards, using a carefully crafted genjutsu, and tracked down Sakura. Even without his enhanced senses, thanks to his contract with the ninja dogs, he'd have been able to find her. If she wasn't in the operating room, her office, or his office, then she was most likely by herself at a table in the new coffee shop. Sakura was hardly ever home these last few months. Ever since Ino and Sai became a more serious couple, he spent more time at Sakura's apartment than she did — not that Kakashi kept tabs on Sakura or anything.

As part of the rebuilding of Konoha, several more shops had popped up in the village during this new era of peace. He found out about the shop one morning when Sakura brought him a strong cup of coffee from there. Caffeine had become a necessary addiction to deal with the tedious routine of so much paperwork. It was certainly better than indulging in sake all day long like the previous Hokage. Though, he had to admit, it wasn't nearly as fun.

His gaze drifted to the clock on the wall across from him. It was half-past ten at night and there was no purpose in pretending he was still working at this point.

His conversation with Sakura earlier kept replaying in his mind, making it hard to concentrate. He could have destroyed the meteorite. He was the Sixth Hokage! She was right about his increased chakra, since he was no longer the recipient of Obito's transplanted eye. He'd created the chidori thousands of times. He was familiar with the flow of energy. He shouldn't have hesitated. Doubt would be the death of him. He didn't have the luxury of doubt. Too many people relied on him now.

He groaned, thinking about how early he was going to have to wake up in the morning. No way was Sakura going to let him get out of it either.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

.

.

It was six twenty and Kakashi was wide awake in bed staring at his ceiling. Over the years, he'd learned to sleep soundly and yet, never so deeply as to miss a threat that might slay him in his slumber. In approximately ten minutes, Sakura would be knocking on his front door.

He used to look forward to sparring sessions. He was always the best, trained in the basics by his father, The White Fang. Difficult techniques came to him easily, his agile mind able to compute complicated uses of chakra manipulation. Sakura was right. Even before the Sharingan, he'd been a highly gifted shinobi. He was thirty-four years old, but in ninja years he might as well have been sixty. It didn't help that his usual sparring partner for taijutsu, Guy, had a busted right leg and now used a wheelchair.

Kakashi rolled off of his bed and padded barefoot towards the bathroom. He had no sooner brushed his teeth than Sakura's knock fell upon his front door. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, shocked to see how alike his father, Sakumo, he appeared, and then pulled up his mask to cover the lower half of his face. He picked up a pair of discarded pajama bottoms. He pulled the flannel pants up to his hips, thinking his former student would be traumatized if he opened the door like he slept the night before — naked.

He opened the door to find her dressed in her usual red and black attire, leather gloves on her hands, and black boots that added a couple of inches to her height. She had a white cloak over her shoulders to protect her from the winter's cold. He smiled under his mask. His former student had grown up to be quite a pretty, confident young kunoichi. Her pale jade eyes scanned him from his tussled hair down to his hip-hugging pants and bare feet.

"You might want to get dressed," Sakura greeted, looking directly into his eyes and trying very hard not to let her gaze drift down to his bare chest. "It's cold outside."

Kakashi smirked under his mask and stepped away from the door, giving silent permission to enter. "Give me a minute," he said. He turned back to his bedroom, leaving Sakura to close the door. He could hear her walking around his living room, pausing at his bookcases, and examining a small collection of origami birds he had on display.

He swapped his pajama bottoms for a pair of black pants, a sleeveless black shirt, pair of boots, and his own white cloak. "We'll warm up soon enough with exercise," Kakashi said. "Or we could wait for the sun to actually rise."

"It will still be cold," Sakura argued. "I'm hosting a brunch for Naruto and Hinata, so it works out. You're welcome to join."

The offer was tempting. Sakura was a pretty good cook and lately his meals consisted of whatever was available at the hospital cafeteria — easily accessible from the Hokage tower. And of course ramen with Naruto. "Why are you hosting a brunch?"

They walked down the stairs of his apartment complex together at an easy pace. She looked up at him, her eyes bright with pure happiness. "They're getting married."

Kakashi wasn't exactly surprised. Hinata had been staring at Naruto with adoring goo-goo eyes for years. However, either Naruto or Sakura keeping such a bit of news from him was a surprise. "And you didn't tell me this yesterday?"

"They showed up shortly after you left," Sakura explained. She laughed softly, a rare sound from her these days. "Hinata asked me to be her Maid of Honor!"

"Really?" Kakashi smiled, feeling amused. Would eleven year old Naruto have ever believed such a thing? Kakashi hadn't been to a wedding in a long time, unless it was working security. His two friends, Asuma and Kurenai, were planning to marry, but never had the chance. Death had a way of ceasing all such talk. If a member of the Hyuga clan was getting married it would be anything but a simple affair.

"How is Guy?" Sakura asked. "He stopped attending physical therapy. He told Shizune it wasn't challenging enough."

"Sounds like something he would say." Kakashi scanned the roads. Everyone else was asleep, warm inside their homes on this cold, winter day. The snow was at least thirty centimeters thick. "You know, there are better things to do on a day such as this."

Sakura slanted him a look. "You've been reading too many Icha Icha books."

Kakashi sighed. "If only." There had been precious little time for him to read his favorite books with his heavy workload.

Training Field Three held a lot of history for Team Seven as the site of the first bell test. It was currently under a thick layer of snow. The sun had just peeked over the horizon by the time they arrived.

"Shall we work with taijutsu first? Then move on to various ninjutsu?" Sakura began to stretch her arms behind her back, flexing her muscles to limber up.

Kakashi summoned a fire jutsu to melt a patch of clear ground on the field. The soil was drenched in the freshly melted snow. He possessed control over more elements than Sakura and he wasn't above using all of them. He rolled back his shoulders and started to stretch as well, popping his neck to either side to loosen his stiff joints.

"Taijutsu first," he agreed. He never lacked confidence in his hand-to-hand combat. It was in utilizing a portion of the thousand techniques he'd learned over the years that worried him. He threw off his cloak and watched Sakura do the same.

They punched, kicked, blocked, and evaded. She didn't use her monstrous strength and he didn't move lightning fast. Sakura shot out from under his arm and ran towards the frozen lake. She slid across the surface using chakra laced traction to her feet.

Kakashi ran after her, but kept a wary distance.

Sakura pulled back her gloved fist and then slammed it into the ice. Fractures formed throughout the frozen lake. Kakashi took advantage of the water, formed the proper seals, and created a water dragon. It began to chase after Sakura, but she too had learned to manipulate water. She evaded it with bursts of water crashing into the dragon.

And without giving it a second thought, Kakashi activated his chidori and leapt from sheet of floating ice to the next sheet of floating ice. Sakura raised a wall of ice in front of him and he shot the lightning into the slab, destroying it.

"You didn't hesitate that time," Sakura commented.

"I suppose I didn't," Kakashi murmured. Using chakra laced feet, he walked across the water and ice back to the shore.

"You went easy on me," Sakura chided as she stepped onto shore.

"As did you," Kakashi rejoined. "You hardly used your monstrous strength."

"I didn't want to destroy the field," Sakura explained. "The ice will reform." She plucked up her discarded cloak and tossed it over her shoulders. "This was more fun than paperwork, wouldn't you say?"

"Without a doubt," Kakashi answered. He stared down at his hand for a moment. He still possessed the ability to make his deadly chidori. But, if he continued to be a wise Hokage, he wouldn't have much need for it. His thoughts were broken by a sudden rush of wet cold snow careening towards him.

He did a quick substitution and watched the snowball slam into the frozen log.

He moved rapidly, scooping up a handful of snow as he went, and snuck up behind Sakura. He piled the snow on top of her pale, pink hair, only to see the shadow clone dissolve. Then he felt a pair of hands wrap around his ankles and pull him down into the earth using his own technique.

He could have evaded and done a substitution, but part of him was curious what Sakura would do with him under the earth. It was warmer within the ground. A tiny pocket of air surrounded them as he stared down into Sakura's eyes in the dim light.

"Now you have me, what will you do with me?" Kakashi asked mildly.

"Frankly, I'm surprised you let me pull you under," Sakura admitted.

"Even the strongest ninja can be caught off guard by a pretty face," Kakashi teased.

Sakura shot them both up out of the ground and back into the chilly winter air. Her cheeks were red — from a blush or wind-burn? Given her powers as a healer, he assumed the former.

"So, I won that spar. I think I deserve a reward." Sakura avoided his eyes and brushed the bits of dirt off her cloak.

"Even though I let you win?" Kakashi laced his fingers together behind his head and stared up at the cloudy sky. It looked like it would be snowing soon.

She poked him in the chest, much like she would do with Naruto. "And how do I know that you let me win? Could be I won fair and square and you don't want to admit it."

"Fine. What do you want from the Leader of Konoha?"

"I want to see what's beneath the mask," Sakura stated.

Kakashi stared at her. He had even gone so far as to have his face carved into the Hokage Monument with his mask on. "Why?"

"You've shown your face to people before," Sakura said. "Surely you haven't kissed your dates through your mask!"

Kakashi smiled faintly at the idea.

"You showed Ayame at Ichiraku Ramen." Sakura turned away from him and picked up his cloak. She tossed it at him without looking. "Do you trust her so much more than me?"

Kakashi caught his cloak, but didn't know how to respond to Sakura. She was right. He'd shown his face to a few women he'd flirted with — mostly to get free meals. He'd even shown it on occasion while he was on a mission masquerading as a civilian in a foreign land. She might be scandalized to learn that sometimes, women preferred he leave the mask on. They were more interested in unwrapping other parts of him.

He reached out and laid his hand gently on Sakura's shoulder. "It's not about trust, Sakura. I trust you more than anyone."

She glanced at him over her shoulder, her jade eyes impossible to read.

"One day, I'll show you, Sakura. Just, not today."

Sakura nodded stiffly. "We should be heading back. I need to prepare for my guests."

"I'll walk you home," Kakashi said.

"That's not necessary," Sakura protested. "And it's out of your way."

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm still doing it. I'm the Hokage, so I'll do whatever it is I like."

They walked together in silence. A few of the shops had started to open for the early morning customers. No one batted an eye at seeing the Hokage walking the streets alongside Sakura Haruno. There would be no rumors about who the most eligible bachelor in Konoha might be dating.

"Why did you choose an apartment so far from the hospital?" Kakashi asked.

"It's close to the Yamanaka Flower Shop," she answered.

They walked up the four flights of stairs to her place. He knew where Sakura lived, but he'd never actually been inside her place before. It would have been different if it was just Sakura's apartment, but with Ino as her roommate he wasn't comfortable letting his guard down. She might have been Sakura's best friend, but she was also a renowned gossip.

He noticed a pile of wedding magazines on her coffee table. He was glad she told him about Naruto and Hinata's upcoming nuptials or else such a collection might have made him nervous. "Enjoy your days off," Kakashi said. "I need to grab a quick shower before heading in to the office."

"If you want, you can take a shower here. I've that outfit of yours you had me mend a few weeks back," Sakura said.

"I didn't have you mend it," Kakashi grouched. "You said my stitching was atrocious and you took it from me."

"Compared to a surgeon's stitches, they were atrocious," Sakura said defensively. "You take a shower and I'll pack some food for you before you go; unless you want to stay for brunch."

Kakashi glanced across the apartment to the bedroom in the back. The door had opened a sliver and he could see one of Ino's curious blue eyes peeking out. "I'll take the shower."

Sakura led him towards her bedroom where a private bathroom was attached. She pulled his spare outfit out of the top drawer of her dresser, and set it on the bathroom counter. "The extra towels are here," she said opening a cabinet and revealing a couple of thick lavender towel sets. "There is an assortment of body-washes in the shower." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I — uh, don't have any extra underwear. Which would be weird if I did. Mine wouldn't fit you, but that's silly anyway. Can you imagine?" She giggled nervously. " I can probably ask Sai if he has an extra set."

Kakashi held up his hand to stay that train of thought. There were some things that just weren't done. Borrowing someone else's underwear was one of them. "I don't need any. Don't worry about it."

Sakura's mouth fell open in surprise. She rubbed her forehead and groaned. "I really didn't need to know that."

Kakashi waited until she was out of the bedroom before he started snooping. He started the shower to let the water heat up. It wasn't exactly a new apartment complex. He wasn't surprised by the pink and lavender themed bathroom. It was like stepping inside of a Valentine's Day card with the lavender floor mat and shower curtain along with the pink toothbrush holder, wastebasket, hand soap bottle, lotion, and assorted tea light candles.

"Does she really need all this?" Kakashi muttered. His gaze lingered on a painting on the wall of a mermaid with a purple tail and long pink hair. "Who hangs art in their bathroom?" He leaned closer to the painting. Did the mermaid have jade colored eyes? He chuckled at the fantasy and then turned towards the shower.

There were two different shower gels. He chose the cucumber melon instead of the cherry blossoms. If he chose the latter, then he'd smell like Sakura all day and never get anything accomplished. He only saw a non-scented shampoo. He smiled at the memory of Sakura using the same shampoo as Pakkun. Guess she decided to change brands.

He took off his mask and ran his fingers over the stubble of his jawline. Sakura's request bothered him. Did she really think that he didn't trust her implicitly?

"Teenagers," he grumbled in irritation. He stepped under the hot spray of the shower and enjoyed the sensation of it hitting his tense muscles. He began to lather the gel and realized that Sakura wouldn't be a teenager for much longer. She'd be twenty by the end of March.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Ino's door swung open the moment Sakura shut her bedroom door. "Explain," Ino hissed. She gestured to the magazines on the table and to Sakura's closed door.

"We're having brunch for Naruto and Hinata." Sakura picked up the magazine on top and leafed through it absently. "They're getting married," she added with a smile. "They want to make plans with us for the wedding."

Ino's eyes widened and she squealed in delight.

Sai ran outside of Ino's room with sleep tousled hair. "What's wrong? Was there a bug? I know how you hate bugs." He was at Ino's side in a moment, an arm wrapped securely around her shoulders as his dark eyes scanned the room.

"No bug," Ino said. "And I am not scared of bugs!"

"I didn't say you were scared. I said you hated them," Sai clarified.

"Whatever, Naruto and Hinata are getting married!" Ino cried.

"Right now?" Sai asked.

"No, not right now!" Ino snapped.

Sai directed his attention at Sakura. "Are you making breakfast?"

She nodded. "Naruto and Hinata will be here in about an hour."

A broad smile spread across his lips. It was one of his genuine smiles. "I am pleased to hear this." He turned back to Ino and brushed a kiss to her temple. "I'll be going back to bed. Will you wake me, Beautiful?"

"Yeah, of course," Ino said waving him off. "Get going. Sakura and I need to talk." She scooped up the remaining wedding magazines from the coffee table and transferred them to the kitchen table. "Hinata will need help picking out the dress, the venue, the music, catering, and of course the flowers. I assume her sister is the Maid of Honor?"

"Actually, I am," Sakura said.

"Which means you'll listen to my advice." Ino hummed contentedly as she flipped through the magazines.

There was dirt under Sakura's nails from her trip under the earth with Kakashi. She'd wait to start making breakfast until after her own shower. She promised Kakashi a meal. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a protein shake that she'd made the evening before.

The door to her bedroom opened and Kakashi stepped out with wet hair and fresh clothes. He cleared his throat. "Enjoy your days off, Sakura."

Sakura brushed past Ino and held the shake out to Kakashi. "Call me if you need me."

He stared down at the protein shake and arched an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"Liquid diet. It's for people on the go," Sakura explained. "It's a protein shake full of yummy kale, beets, apples, bananas, yogurt, and protein powder."

Kakashi's nose crinkled. "That sounds disgusting."

"And a generous amount of honey to make it more palatable."

"Ah," Kakashi said. He unscrewed the cap and held the drink near his nose and nodded his head. "At least it doesn't smell like poison." His dark eyes danced in amusement. Then he vanished before their eyes, leaving behind an origami bird made of gold leaf paper in substitution.

Sakura picked up the bird, recognizing it from Kakashi's apartment. She'd have to ask him how he managed so long a transfer of position. He'd probably incorporated some of the Yellow Flash's technique. "I'll take a quick shower myself and then start with breakfast."

"I'll be here," Ino said, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

Sakura noticed that Kakashi had folded his towel up neatly on top of her hamper. His dirty clothes were also placed within. She'd wash them with her own things and give them back to him later. Fifteen minutes later, she was freshly showered, dressed, and ready to go.

Ino was still reading through magazines.

"Help me?" Sakura asked. She started pulling out a pot for rice and a couple of frying pans.

Ino set aside the magazine and joined Sakura in the kitchen. The two worked in tandem as they so often did since becoming roommates two years ago.

"I have some news," Ino said. "Good news, but also sort of bad. Sai and I want to take our relationship to the next level. We want to move in together."

Sakura clenched her back teeth and then forcibly relaxed her tense jaw. "Which means you need me to move out," Sakura said. She knew this was coming. Sai practically lived at the apartment as it was, and it was getting awkward.

"Or we can move out. You know we only planned to live together until one of us married Sasuke," Ino teased. "I guess you win that battle, Forehead. He never even looked my way except to tell me I was annoying."

Sakura scoffed. That's pretty much what Sasuke told her too. Though, he did apologize. Ino and Sai's relationship was way healthier than whatever she had with Sasuke. "I'll be the one to move," Sakura said. "I'll find some place closer to work. " She reached over and hugged Ino. "I'm happy for you!"

Ino giggled. "Who knows? Maybe I'll need to borrow these magazines for myself!" She began to rinse off a bowl of strawberries. "But, you don't have to hurry and move out. We can wait until after your birthday. You're about to be twenty!"

Sakura began to chop an assortment of asparagus, potatoes, and salad greens to mix into scrambled eggs. "I appreciate that, Ino, but I'll start apartment hunting tomorrow. We've got a wedding to plan, who cares about another birthday?" Besides, Sakura thought bitterly to herself, it would be another birthday that Sasuke didn't bother to visit.

No sooner had the last of the breakfast been made, then Naruto and Hinata knocked at the front door. Sai let them in and they all gathered around the kitchen table.

"Sakura tells me you're planning to get married in a month," Ino said, straight to the point. "Are you trying to kill me? Do you know how hard it is to order high quality flowers in such a short amount of time?"

"It doesn't matter about the flowers," Naruto argued. "Anything will do. What's important is who I'm marrying, not the details of the wedding."

"That is so not true," Ino said, waving her finger at him chidingly. "You will care, because Hinata cares." She looked towards Hinata and shushed her before the heiress could argue. "Hinata is going to look through that wedding album many times over the next many decades. Do you really want to cheat her out of the perfect wedding?" She leaned threateningly over the table towards Naruto, blue eyes flashing with her ire. "Do you?"

Naruto cleared his throat and laid his arm over Hinata's shoulders, drawing her close against him. "Of course not." He kissed the top of Hinata's dark hair. "We'll do whatever you want to do, Hinata."

"While I don't care too much about the details, my clan will expect this to be an elegant ceremony," Hinata said. "Maybe we should wait a little longer. As the experienced florist, what do you suggest, Ino?"

"Three months is practically a miracle in my line of business," Ino assured her.

Hinata turned towards Sakura, her opaque eyes imploring. "What do you think, Sakura?"

Sakura reached for Hinata's hand and held it between her own. "I'll do whatever you need me to do, Hinata. However, it would be significantly less stressful to take three months rather than one to sort it all out." She squeezed her friend's hand and then released it. It would give her time to help with her Maid of Honor duties and find a new place to live.

"And of course I'll do the arrangements at cost," Ino added. "It will be my gift to you two."

"I cannot accept such extravagant generosity," Hinata argued. "My clan will be overjoyed about the wedding. Money isn't an issue."

"I'm not budging," Ino warned. "I'd do the flowers for free if my family's finances could handle it." It was left unsaid that with the death of her father, times had been difficult.

"You will have to budge," Hinata said, her gaze determined as she stared down Ino. "I will not be taking advantage of our friendship. You will do the arrangements, but you will accept payment in full for them."

Sakura lifted her glass of orange juice and sipped at the contents while watching her friends bicker in amusement.

"I think it's best you let this argument go," Sai said quietly.

Ino huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I will consider your request."

It was time to change the subject. "Who all do you want in the wedding party?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned. "You guys, of course. And Hanabi. Iruka agreed to be the Best Man yesterday. I was planning to drop by the Hokage office to ask Kakashi."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The council elders rambled on about fiscal plans they wanted to enact. Kakashi would have preferred to reread Icha Icha Tactics than listen to their endless prattle. He looked forward to when Naruto matured enough to take over the position of Hokage. Frankly, Kakashi didn't like it one bit.

More people told him what to do now that he was the one in charge than ever before.

Finally, his meeting was adjourned and he was alone in his office to read over the council's recommendations in peace. He drank the last bit of the surprisingly good protein shake while trying to read the thick collection of documents. He'd only read the first few pages when he sensed the approach of a messenger bird. He watched as a familiar hawk swooped inside his window with a scroll attached to its foot.

He'd been expecting the message, which was the real reason he'd declined Sakura's invitation to brunch. He certainly didn't mind delaying a meeting with the council elders.

It was a mission report from Sasuke. While his old student was out following up on leads, he'd kept close tabs with Kakashi. It was part of the reason Kakashi suspected Sasuke showed up to offer his aid with the meteorite. He didn't doubt Sasuke's loyalty to the village. Itachi's will had manifested in Sasuke after the last war.

What did bother him, was Sasuke's promise to return to Sakura. As far as he knew, Sasuke hadn't even communicated with Sakura or Naruto during his absence. It was cruel, even for the Uchiha Avenger.

The report was nothing ground-breaking. He continued to follow up on leads about Kaguya, but found nothing concrete. While Sasuke was out hunting ghosts, life moved on in the village without him. If he wasn't careful, that would include Sakura. Naruto had already moved on to the next phase of life with Hinata.

Kakashi fed and watered the hawk before he scribbled a response scroll. He was tempted to include news of Naruto's engagement, but he wasn't writing to Sasuke as a friend. Their communication was purely between village leader and S-class shinobi. He tucked the paper into the holder on the hawk's leg.

As he settled back at his desk with the fiscal documents his attention drifted. He imagined Sakura's response to seeing his face at various scenarios. He chuckled at the idea of tapping her on the shoulder wearing a fake fish lips mask and then yanking it down to show her his real face.

A series of brisk knocks on his door broke his reverie.

"Enter," Kakashi called out.

Shikamaru entered shuffling his feet. "Sand wants a representative from the Leaf for a few weeks."

"Now? It's winter. Did Gaara make a request?"

"Winter is just a season, Lord Hokage. The clouds still drift and the sun still rises and falls. Gaara wants Sakura, but Temari could probably convince him that I'm a good substitute," Shikamaru answered. "Assuming Sakura can convince Lady Tsunade to accompany me. He wants to make more improvements to their hospitals."

Kakashi groaned. Either way, he'd end up with more work to do. Shikamaru and Sakura both substantially lessened his paperwork. Kakashi had gone so far as to refuse moving into the Hokage Residence in order to avoid more paperwork. There was peace amongst the Shinobi Nations, so why was there still so much paperwork! "It might be time to make Naruto start helping with the more tedious tasks. "

"I know, right? It sucks," Shikamaru said in a bored tone. "You'll have to get along without me. Though, Naruto is an appropriate assistant."

"Doesn't suck for you. You'll be with your girlfriend living in a palace," Kakashi complained.

"It's not a palace, but who are you to talk? You refuse to live in the Hokage Residence — the equivalent of a penthouse in our village. I am hoping that I can convince Gaara that I'm good enough for Temari." He leaned across Kakashi's desk, his hands braced upon the table. "I want you to send me. With or without Sakura's help, I'll do whatever is necessary to convince Tsunade. I need this opportunity to impress Gaara."

"Sakura can't go anyway," Kakashi answered.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, but didn't ask for clarification.

"She is Hinata's Maid of Honor," Kakashi added, feeling the compulsion to explain himself.

"Naruto and Hinata are getting married?" Shikamaru asked straightening. He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "That guy works fast when he's motivated." He grinned at Kakashi. "I'll send a messenger to let Sakura know you'll be needing her here rather than the hospital."

"I gave her the next few days off. She's at home. Let her know to cut the work holiday short and to report here tomorrow," Kakashi said. He dismissed Shikamaru.

When he had ordered Sakura a few days leave from the hospital, it hadn't been his intention to make her work those hours for him. He glanced at the empty protein shake container. However, it would be better for his health if she did attend him.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading and your encouraging reviews! I wanted to thank ShiroKuro OokamiRyu for agreeing to beta this story._


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

.

.

The tea kettle whistled and Sakura retreated into the kitchen to prepare a couple of hot herbal teas for her and Hinata. Sai and Ino had gone to the flower shop a half-hour ago and Naruto went to visit Kakashi at the Hokage's office.

"These are very impressive," Hinata said. She studied the sketches Sai left behind .

After going through the magazines together, Ino had several ideas for the wedding. She worked her mind transfer technique with Sai, showing him her thoughts, and then Sai would sketch her ideas. The two had created several floral arrangements, dress ideas for Hinata, hair styles, and suit ideas for Naruto.

Naruto had started to look overwhelmed and Hinata had gently suggested that he go and speak with Kakashi.

"They are both creative geniuses," Sakura agreed. "They complement each other very well. With Ino, Sai's smiles are genuine." She set an elaborately designed silver tray inlaid with jade stones on the table between them. It was a housewarming gift from her mother, an heirloom that had been a wedding gift to her grandmother. It was probably the nicest thing Sakura owned.

"This is pretty," Hinata said. She traced her fingertip over the handle of the tray.

Sakura smiled, her heart swelled with pride at hearing such praise from the Hyuga heiress. "Thank you. It was my grandmother's," she explained. She poured tea into their cups. It was a special herbal blend she mixed herself meant to calm and ease stress.

"I really appreciate you accepting to be my Maid of Honor," Hinata said. She took a sip from her tea and closed her eyes in appreciation. "It means a lot to Naruto, but it also means a lot to me. It was your constant encouragement that gave me the confidence to finally confess my feelings to him."

Sakura picked up one of the sketches of Hinata's face with her hair up in an elegant style with dark curls escaping a twisted bun to cascade down her back. "Naruto will be Hokage. He needs someone at his side that loves him and can support him. He needs you, Hinata." Sakura looked across the table and met Hinata's opaque lavender eyes. "You've had feelings for him since the academy." She chuckled self-depreciatingly. "Everyone else only had eyes for Sasuke-kun, but you could see the valiant hero in Naruto."

Hinata reached across the table and clasped her hand over the back of Sakura's. "That doesn't make your feelings for Sasuke any less important," she said. "You saw the darkness and sadness within him. Only you and Naruto truly wanted to help him. The others at the academy just idolized his skills and his cool, aloof attitude."

Sakura snorted. "And most of those people never even became Genin."

"And only the two of you became his teammates and friends," Hinata said.

Sakura stared down at Hinata's hand over hers. For years, she and Naruto had chased after Sasuke, determined to bring him back home. The truth of the matter was that he didn't want to return to Konoha. He'd showed up for the final battle in the Great War, had worked alongside his old teammates, and then promptly left the village to atone for his sins.

She'd hoped for a romantic reunion. Instead, she'd gotten a genuine smile, an apology, a teasing tap on the forehead, and a hollow promise to return.

Sakura felt depressed comparing her relationship with Sasuke to the obvious affection she could see with Hinata and Naruto and Ino and Sai.

"Enough about me," Sakura said, forcing a bright smile. "We've got three months to plan a most epic wedding for you." She leaned across the table, her smile transformed into something mischievous. "And of course your bachelorette party."

Hinata's eyes widened and she started to cough.

A bubble of laughter spilled past Sakura's lips at seeing her friend's discomfort. Her previous melancholy was forgotten. There was nothing more important to her at that moment than to make sure that Hinata and Naruto had a perfect engagement and wedding!

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kakashi spun around in his chair, trying to keep his mind agile. Sitting around for hours at a time wasn't something he could do. An hour ago, he'd busied himself by doing a series of chin-ups on the bar he secured over the storage closet's door. He'd gotten back to work after Izumo and Kotetsu brought more documents and a scroll. He'd started to dread seeing the pair.

After Kakashi finished his rotation, he stopped facing his desk. He picked up the sealed scroll Kotetsu had brought, broke the seal, and scanned the contents. It was a mission request to escort the Daimyo to the Country of Wind. He'd see if Shikamaru might head that up while he was on his way there anyway.

The door to his office burst open without the preamble of knocking. Only one person had the gall to act in such a fashion and only one person was allowed to behave in such a manner by the guards.

"I brought lunch!" Naruto exclaimed. He held up a bag of Take-Out from Ichiraku Ramen. "Sakura said you probably wouldn't have taken the time to eat."

Kakashi set aside the scroll and leaned back in his chair. "So you thought ramen would be a good option?"

"Better than those disgusting vegetables Hinata and Sakura try to cram down my throat," Naruto said with a scowl. "I swear, they team up to make sure I have a properly nutritious meal."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. Naruto's rant was all bluster. He knew good and well that his old student was supremely pleased to have two such women worried about his health and well-being. "It's good that you're here," Kakashi said. "Have a seat." He gestured to the chair across from his table. He shoved the towering stacks of documents to either side of his desk to clear up a section in the middle.

Naruto took half a dozen boxes of ramen out of the bag and set them on the table between them. "I brought an assortment. I wasn't sure which you would prefer."

Kakashi took the one closest to him and with a pair of chopsticks started to dig in. It wasn't nutritious, but it was delicious. "I need you here more often to assist me," Kakashi started. "Shikamaru will be out on an extended mission and I'll need your help. You and Sakura will be learning more about the role of Hokage so you'll be better prepared when it's your turn."

Naruto busily slurped the noodles of one of the boxes, the end of a noodle smacked the tip of his nose leaving a saucy stain. Naruto wiped the back of his hand over his nose. "Translation, you don't want to do all the paperwork."

That was true, so Kakashi didn't argue. He picked out the bits of chicken from the ramen and ate them thoughtfully. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he started eating. "What brings you here?"

"I'm getting married!" Naruto exclaimed, his eyes bright and his smile broad.

"So I heard," Kakashi said, amused by Naruto's enthusiasm. "Congratulations."

"How?" Naruto frowned and started on his next box of ramen. "We've hardly told anyone!"

"Sakura and I had a training session this morning," Kakashi explained.

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he gaped for a moment. "You two trained without me!"

"I wasn't under the impression you needed to train," Kakashi answered calmly, surprised by the Naruto's hurt expression.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. "Well, not really, but we're a team. I don't want to be left out."

Kakashi chuckled. "It wasn't team training. It was just me and Sakura. We didn't tell Sai or Yamato either." He picked up a mushroom and a slice of carrot from the box and popped them into his mouth. "It wasn't my idea. Sakura forced me. She came to my apartment and practically dragged me there."

Naruto relaxed and started on his third box of ramen. "So anyway, I want you to be one of my groomsmen. Iruka is my Best Man and you and Sai are to be my groomsmen," Naruto explained.

"I'd be honored," Kakashi answered. He had lost so many important people over the years. When the Third Hokage placed him as teacher over Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura — did he have any idea what sort of bonds would form?

After their meal, Kakashi and Naruto began to tackle the daunting paperwork. Hours passed and it was late afternoon. They'd barely spoken to one another, except when Naruto asked for Kakashi's opinion on a matter before he answered whatever request he'd read.

"No wonder Granny Tsunade liked to drink so much," Naruto grumbled. He picked up another completed stack and deposited it on the table near the door for Izumo and Kotetsu to pick up.

As if sensing the deposit, Kotetsu entered and picked up the papers. He turned towards Kakashi. "Lord Hokage, Haruno Sakura is requesting an audience."

"Let her in, Kotetsu," Kakashi said.

Sakura entered with a backpack slung over her shoulder. Her jade eyes surveyed the room, lingered on the boxes of ramen in the trashcan. She shook her head in disgust before her gaze landed on Naruto. "Ramen? Really?"

Naruto shrugged. "What did you expect?"

Sakura laughed and walked past Naruto. She whipped the pack off her shoulder and opened the top to reveal a couple of carefully wrapped bento boxes. "These are from Hinata," she said setting one in front of Naruto and another in front of Kakashi.

"Yes!" Naruto rushed towards the box and opened the lid eagerly. He began to devour the food like a starved man.

"You're supposed to be taking the day off," Kakashi said. He hadn't touched his box. He wasn't particularly hungry and his stomach had a slight ache in it from the ramen.

"I got Shikamaru's message," Sakura explained. "I figured I'd help for a couple of hours and then we can all go home at a decent time."

"Ah," Kakashi answered. He gestured towards another stack of papers. "Have at it."

Sakura took an armload of papers and then retreated towards a lounge chair near the window. The afternoon's sunlight streamed past the curtains to highlight her pale hair. Kakashi forcefully pulled his attention away from her and the image she created. It was like a scene out of Icha Icha Paradise.

Kakashi berated himself, he really did need to get away from the office if he was starting to see Sakura as the lonely damsel in his favorite books. He needed to go on a date. Except he didn't have time for that. Maybe he could call up one of his more casual friends. One of the friends he shared certain benefits with…

"What's with you?" Naruto asked, breaking into Kakashi's train of thought.

Kakashi looked up with one of his classic sleepy gazes. Belatedly, he realized that Naruto wasn't talking to him.

"Sorry, I was just distracted," Sakura apologized. She finished a document and then set it aside. "I was just looking out the window and wondering what part of town I should move to or if I should move back in with my parents."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "What's wrong with your apartment?"

"Except from it getting too crowded?" Sakura ran her fingers through her hair in agitation. "Ino wants Sai to move in, so I need to move out." She gathered the unanswered documents and straightened them before leaving the chair to set them back on Kakashi's desk. "Sorry, I can't focus on these right now." She smiled apologetically. "I'll be back in the morning and I'll be more capable, I promise."

"I told you to take the day off," Kakashi reminded her. "How about you come back in the afternoon tomorrow?" He glanced towards Naruto and they had a silent agreement. "Naruto and I will handle things until then. You should take it easy."

Sakura left the office and agreed to come back the next afternoon.

"She's been working too hard," Naruto worried. "And it doesn't help that me and Hinata are getting married and Ino and Sai are moving in together. It's just a reminder that Sasuke is still not here. If she moves back in with her parents it will be worse. She should be moving forward too!"

Kakashi clenched his jaw and toyed with the idea of informing Naruto about Sasuke's latest correspondence. Perhaps if Naruto wrote to Sasuke about his impending wedding and asked Sasuke to come back as a groomsman, he might return to the village. Kakashi also didn't want Sakura to move in with her parents either. "I have an idea," he said.

"I'm listening," Naruto said.

Kakashi didn't much care for his downstairs neighbor. Being Hokage afforded him certain privileges. "There might be a vacancy in my complex."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "It's a convenient location, very close to the Hokage office and the hospital." He leaned forward, bracing his forearms on Kakashi's desk. "Of course, you could just move in to the Hokage Residence here and then she could have your apartment."

Kakashi ignored the latter suggestion. He didn't want to explain to Naruto the reason that he avoided the Hokage's residence. If he lived in the elaborate housing, it would be a stark reminder that while he might hold the favor of the village, he was a lonely man with no family.

"I think you and I should pay a visit to my downstairs neighbor. And we suggest he move out," Kakashi said. "Sakura's tough, but she shouldn't be by herself."

"I'd ask if she'd want to move in with me, but I don't think Hinata would approve," Naruto said. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Or you could let her move in with you. Don't you have a second bedroom?"

Kakashi did have a second bedroom, but he wasn't sure that was a good idea. He liked his privacy and he suspected that Sakura might find the situation awkward. "I'm not sure that's a good idea," Kakashi murmured.

Naruto shrugged. "It might be easier than trying to scare off your downstairs neighbor. Wouldn't that make us bullies? Besides, Sakura is smart. She'd get pretty pissed to learn that we did such a thing." He shivered. "I've been on the receiving end of Sakura-chan's fists to know I don't want to invite such hostility."

Kakashi rubbed his jaw. "I'll think about it."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Deep within the civilian sector of Konohagakure the Haruno homestead was as cheery as ever. Healthy, green shrubbery surrounded Sakura's parents' house in spite of the layer of snow. When they were younger, before their rivalry over Sasuke developed, Ino would often come to Sakura's house. Ino's mother would accompany her and she and Mebuki had landscaped the residence. Mebuki took the lessons to heart and the Haruno yard had the most vibrant foliage of the entire neighborhood all year round.

Sakura started to knock on the front door when her her father, Kizashi, opened it. He scooped Sakura into a fierce hug, lifting her from the ground and swinging her up into his arms. "It's been too long, Sakura-chan!" He set her feet back on the ground and kissed the crown of her head. "You're just in time for dinner."

Sakura smiled at her father. When she was younger, she was ashamed that her father was ranked as a lowly Genin. As she aged, she realized Kizashi was content in his role as husband, father, and merchant. She'd been tempted to tell him of the alternate reality she and Naruto visited where he'd been the Fourth Hokage. She was grateful he'd taken the civilian course of life, because life without her parents would have been something she didn't think she'd have the strength to survive. Having experienced juxtaposition with Naruto in that alternate reality, she respected his large heart even more. The pain of being an orphan broke her heart and she took extra care of those patients.

"Is that Sakura?" Mebuki called out from the kitchen in the back of the house. She walked into the hallway wiping her hands with a towel. She smiled warmly at her daughter. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"I have some news," Sakura said, rushing down the hall to wrap her arms around her mother's neck for a hug.

"Oh?" Mebuki asked. "It must be big!"

"Naruto asked Hinata to marry him and they want me to be the Maid of Honor," Sakura explained. She didn't mention that Ino planned to have Sai move in and that she'd be looking for a new place. She'd worry about that later. For this evening, she just wanted to bask in the affection of her parents and share Naruto's happy news.

"That's wonderful!" Kizashi said. He wrapped Sakura up in another hug.

"Let the girl breathe, Kizashi!" Mebuki snapped, hitting her fist against the top of her husband's head.

He released Sakura and smiled at her sheepishly. "I guess you're excited because Sasuke will be the Best Man?"

Sakura's cheeks burned in embarrassment. She averted her gaze from her parents and stared at her feet. "He asked Iruka to be his Best Man," she murmured. "I'm not even sure if Sasuke will show up."

Mebuki snorted. "Well of course he will. His best friend is getting married and he wouldn't miss seeing the most beautiful woman in Konoha in her finest!" Her mother reached out and hooked Sakura's chin to force her to look up. "In my unbiased opinion, you are that woman. He wouldn't dare miss such an occasion."

Sakura smiled faintly. Her mother's confidence was contagious. She had her own doubts about whether Sasuke would show up, but it was a nice fantasy. "So, what does a girl have to do to get a decent meal around here?"

Mebuki's hands fisted at her hips. "Well, coming to Mebuki Haruno's kitchen is certainly a good start!"

Kizashi slung his arm around Sakura's shoulders and drew her against his side protectively. "How are things at the hospital? You managing to get Naruto eat anything other than ramen? Are you and Ino still getting along? How is your friend, Sai? Has he drawn anything else since the mermaid?"

Sakura laughed, a warm feeling curled up in her belly at her father's genuine affection. "The hospital is busy. Hinata and I team up frequently to force Naruto to eat vegetables. Ino and I are getting along better and better every day. I think we strive to make up for all those lost years from our stupid rivalry. And Sai draws constantly, but mostly for Ino. He only painted me the mermaid as an apology."

"Tell us about your last mission with Lady Tsunade," Mebuki requested. "You were gone for months!"

Since the end of the Great War, Sakura spent two to three months with Tsunade every autumn touring the lands. They healed those affected by the war, especially those that suffered mental duress. The two of them were able to accomplish the same amount of work as a score of averagely sufficient medics. Tsunade continued on the mission year round, but she only allowed Sakura to help her for a few months at a time. "Master Tsunade insists that I stay here and help keep an eye on Naruto."

"She's right about that," Mebuki said. "It's not just him, but the village itself needs you, Sakura. You've become one of the pillars of the community!"

"And we couldn't be more proud of you," Kizashi added.

Her parents continued to chat and engage Sakura in lively conversation over the dinner table. No one cooked like her mother! By the time dinner ended, her parents had convinced her to stay the night. Two years ago, they'd converted her bedroom into a guest room and it was quite comfortable.

While the evening spent in the company of her parents had been refreshing and lovely, Sakura knew that she wouldn't be able to move back to her childhood home. Her friends were moving on with their lives making progress into adulthood and she couldn't regress. She wasn't a child anymore and couldn't hide behind the comfort of her parents' love forever.

Maybe she'd leave the village and join Master Tsunade on a more permanent basis. The woman was a genius and she could easily understand why Shizune had followed her for years. She'd wait until after Naruto and Hinata married. Shikamaru could easily help Naruto when he took on the mantle of Hokage. Sai and Ino had each other and would be fine without her.

With Sasuke gone, was there really any reason for her to stay in Konoha?


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

.

.

A deep, rhythmic bass pulsed from the door of Kakashi's downstairs neighbor's apartment. The welcome mat outside had adorable puppy prints on it. If Kakashi didn't ask now, he might not get another opportunity.

"I just want to go on record that this is a terrible idea," Naruto said.

"Noted," Kakashi murmured. He knocked resolutely on the door.

The music faded and shortly afterwards the door opened, revealing a young man with dark blue hair in sweatpants and a fitted t-shirt. His mouth dropped open in shock before he quickly bowed at the waist. "Lord Hokage! The Great Uzumaki!"

"Um, hi," Naruto greeted. "Naruto is fine."

"Naruto," he whispered reverently. "It is an honor!"

"Haruki, I've come to ask you to consider moving out of your apartment," Kakashi stated.

"Seriously?" Haruki's eyes darted to either side of them down the hall and he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Is it a matter of national security?" He opened the door further and gestured for them to enter.

Kakashi and Naruto exchanged a look. "Not exactly," Kakashi hedged, entering the apartment. "It's a personal request."

"From the Lord Hokage and the Hero of the Great War?" Haruki's dark eyes flashed with excitement and he clasped his hands excitedly. "Oh! Kosuke will never believe this!"

"You can say no," Naruto added quickly. "I don't want you to feel pressured."

Haruki shook his head. "My boyfriend has been asking me to move in to his condo for weeks. He says my efficiency is way too small anyway. When do you need it by, Lord Hokage?"

"As soon as possible," Kakashi said with an eye-crinkling smile. His eyes roved around the efficiency. It was smaller than his two-bedroom apartment upstairs, but it was a good size for a single occupant. The kitchen had plenty of counter space and the balcony perfectly aligned with his own on the floor above. It was the perfect location for him to keep a protective eye on Sakura, but without them being in each other's business.

"Half my stuff is already at his place." Haruki smiled brightly at Naruto. "Is it true you can create dozens of clones?"

"Sure can and I can help you move," Naruto answered. "If that is what you want."

"It's just a place," Haruki said dismissively. "It's not every day I can grant the personal request of the Lord Hokage and you, Naruto!" He rubbed his hands anxiously together. "Could I maybe, just, I don't know, shake your hand?"

"Uh, sure." Naruto extended his hand and Haruki shook it enthusiastically.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The morning was crisp and cool, the temperature a few degrees above freezing. The Hyuga clan's estate bustled with activity. After leaving her parents' house, Sakura decided to pay a visit to the Hyuga heiress. When Sakura greeted the guards at the front of the clan's gates they happily escorted her to Hinata's tea-room.

"You're just in time for breakfast," Hinata greeted. She beckoned Sakura to join her at the pale wooden table with plush plum-purple pillows on the floor around it. Sakura sat on Hinata's right and placed her fresh journal on the table. She found the spare journal at her parents' house and commandeered it for Project Naruto and Hinata's Wedding. "I didn't expect you this morning." She offered a plate of assorted fresh fruit.

"I spent the night at my parents' house," Sakura explained, taking a few strawberries and kiwi. "You're not too far out of the way."

Hinata picked up her tea cup and blew over the steaming liquid. She smiled over the brim. "Did you decide to stay there for a while?"

"I don't think that will work out." Sakura didn't even want to think about hunting for a decent, affordable apartment in the middle of winter.

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Naruto and I spoke with Father last night. It's a good thing we decided to postpone the wedding until April. Father wanted to have a large celebration for Hanabi's birthday at the end of March. If the wedding is in April, at least they won't conflict."

"Your sister's birthday is in March?" Sakura asked.

"The day before your own." Hinata sipped from her tea. "Father suggested that we use the civic center for the wedding. He suspects it will be a large event given Naruto's popularity and my position within the noble clans."

"I'm sure he'll have the clout to reserve it," Sakura mused.

"He already did," Hinata confirmed. "Father already had a list of the people I must invite for political purposes."

"That's fast." Sakura tasted one of the succulent strawberries, happy to indulge in the sweetness. "How did you manage to find fruit this fresh in the middle of winter?"

"A family secret," Hinata said. "It's a powerful preservation jutsu. So, Father has had a list of necessary invites for both mine and Hanabi's weddings for years."

"It's your wedding, so you need to make the final decisions," Sakura reminded gently. "Do you want to visit the flower shop tomorrow morning? I don't have to start reporting to the Hokage's office until the afternoon. Naruto has the morning shifts."

"Okay," Hinata agreed. A contented smile spread across her lips. "Naruto is so excited! He's looking forward to joining such a big family, starting our own family, and learning how to become the next Hokage."

Sakura opened the journal and yanked a pen out of her hair. She'd piled the pink mass into a messy ponytail that morning. She started to jot down the members of the wedding party, the month of April, and the Civic Center as the location, and then started to make a To Do list of items to address. "You and Naruto need to make a list of those you wish to invite, then we can determine how many tables and chairs to rent, how much food and drinks to cater, and the amount of necessary flowers including enough for centerpieces."

"Is that all?" Hinata asked, amused.

"Your dress, the bridesmaids' dresses, the tuxes for Naruto and his groomsmen," Sakura listed. "Your jewelry, hairstyle, shoes." She grinned and waggled her eyebrows playfully. "The bachelorette party!"

Hinata groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Maybe we can just elope?"

"No way!" Sakura laughed. "Ino and I will work with Hanabi and make this as painless as possible so you can focus on being in love."

"And perhaps we can discuss your date?" Hinata asked quietly.

"I don't need a date," Sakura protested. "I'll be busy enough as part of the wedding party." She bit the inside of her cheek to still her emotions. Would her feelings be different if Sasuke was part of the wedding party? Part of her didn't want to bring a date and then see Sasuke, seeing her, with someone other than him. Even worse, what if he showed up and brought Karin! Were they even traveling together?

Hinata's gentle hand settled over Sakura's wrist. "Naruto isn't even sure if he will invite Sasuke," she said softly. "I was thinking, while you're my Maid of Honor, would you be upset if I have Hanabi stand next to me during the ceremony?"

"Of course not!" Sakura turned her hand over and gripped Hinata's reassuringly. "She's your sister! It's only natural that you'd want her to beside you."

"Good," Hinata breathed out in obvious relief, squeezing Sakura's hand and then releasing it. "She'll walk down the aisle with Iruka. Lord Sixth will escort you and then Ino and Sai will be together."

"Lord Sixth?" Sakura echoed with a sly smirk. "You mean Kakashi?"

A light blush dusted Hinata's pale cheeks. "Yes. So, tomorrow we'll meet at the flower shop and figure out colors. Unless, you want to go now?"

"I can't." Sakura finished her tea and then wiped her mouth with a linen cloth. "I need to stop by Master Tsunade's before she leaves. She returned two days ago and she'll be upset if I don't pay her a visit. Thank you so much for breakfast."

"It's my pleasure, Sakura." Hinata set aside her napkin and stood from the table. She gathered Sakura's cloak from the closet. "What time do you want to meet tomorrow?"

Sakura closed her journal and stuck her pen back into her hair. "Ino is usually really busy first thing in the morning, so how about ten thirty?" She stood from the table and took her cloak from Hinata.

"I'll see you there," Hinata said, her pale eyes bright with excitement.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Since her retirement, Lady Tsunade kept busy. Most often she traveled throughout the various shinobi countries, doing her part to help those suffering from the last war both physically and mentally. On occasion, she stayed within the village, usually serving on the council of elders.

Sakura opened the front door, noted a packed bag near the coffee table, and the lack of interior lights. Tsunade was planning to go somewhere soon, but she should still be around. She scanned the small house and found a recently used cup in the sink. She leaned close to it and recognized the soothing herbal blend used for Tsunade's hangover headaches.

A faint digging sound came from the yard. Sakura stepped outside and found Tsunade in her backyard greenhouse tending a well stocked herbal garden. In the winter, it was the only way to keep herbs fresh year-round. Shizune cared for it while Tsunade was out of town. "Good morning, Master," Sakura called out.

Tsunade looked up and wiped the back of her gloved hand across her forehead, smearing soil on her pale flesh. "Well, if it isn't my apprentice! What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd be the first to tell you the big news," Sakura said. She crouched next to her master and started examining the garden as well. "Naruto and Hinata are getting married!"

"Really?" Tsunade arched a golden eyebrow and then started to laugh. "After all the time it took him to notice her, he's progressing rather quickly now, don't you think?"

"The wedding is in three months," Sakura added. "He doesn't want to waste any more time."

"He always was impatient," Tsunade agreed.

"You're heading out again?"

"Request of the Kazekage," Tsunade said. "Apparently, he wanted you, but the Hokage didn't want to part with you." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I wonder what that horny man wants with my precious apprentice."

Sakura rolled her eyes at Tsunade's teasing. "I spoke with Kakashi yesterday. I'm the Maid of Honor in the wedding. That probably had something to do with it."

"Maybe, maybe not," Tsunade chided. "I should be back before then. I'll try to make it for your birthday. Are we going to get drunk and do karaoke again?"

Sakura blushed, remembering her previous birthday — a great many things happened! She'd been very depressed when Sasuke hadn't sent any word to her and let Ino and Tsunade host her a small house party. It started off as a roaring girl's night only event where they'd all been terribly drunk — a challenge with their healing abilities. Sai had just returned from a mission and had worried when neither she nor Ino were home. He found them at Tsunade's place.

Then Sai had escorted them back where they'd sobered and then continued a private party at their apartment.

"I'll probably do something simple and more sober," Sakura said. "I'll need to spend most of my time helping with the wedding coordination, bridal showers, bachelorette party, and finding a new place to live."

"You can stay here if you want," Tsunade offered.

"I might take you up on that, but I'm hoping to find a place close to the hospital," Sakura explained. "What exactly are you doing in here? You're doing more than pruning."

"Collecting samples for Sand," Tsunade said. "I'll see that their greenhouse is as well stocked as our own."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kakashi swirled around in his office chair while reading over a document. He felt incredibly pleased with his progress. His paperwork was still never ending, but he'd accomplished one of his goals. His downstairs neighbor had moved out the night before. He'd convinced his landlord to keep it vacant, as he had a possible resident in mind.

It seemed everyone wanted to please the Hokage.

"I still feel guilty about it," Naruto said, holding a sheet of paper towards Kakashi. He yawned and then rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He'd stayed up most of the night using multiple shadow clones helping Haruki move into his boyfriend's condo.

"He was quite happy with his decision," Kakashi argued. "It will be good for his relationship. Besides, Sakura doesn't have to move in there, but now she has an option."

"When she gets pissed, I'll be sure to redirect her to you," Naruto said. He looked up at the clock on the wall and yawned again. "I'm supposed to meet Hinata for lunch. I'll see you in the morning, _Lord Hokage_."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, not missing the sarcasm in Naruto's tone at addressing him by his title. He finished signing off on a mission request and then set the paper on the finished pile by the door. The two walked out of his office together, silently navigating the stairs.

Sakura was walking up the stairs with a tote bag slung over her shoulder. She smiled up at them. "Did he work you too hard, Naruto?"

"You have no idea," Naruto grumbled under his breath. He smiled brightly. "It's good practice, Sakura-chan! I'll leave him to you. Keep him out of trouble," he added with a laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Sakura said. "Enjoy your lunch with Hinata!" She waved at him and then hooked her arm through Kakashi's. "I brought you real food, Lord Hokage."

Kakashi allowed himself to be dragged up the stairs, they passed his office floor and then the Hokage Residence penthouse, until they reached the tower's roof. "Don't you think it's a little cold for a picnic?"

"It's warm enough mid-day to enjoy the sun," Sakura said.

"How has the apartment search gone?"

"I haven't had a chance to do much looking yet," Sakura said. "I might stay at Tsunade's place for a while."

"I think there's a vacancy at my complex," Kakashi mentioned casually.

"If you're talking about your second bedroom, no thanks," Sakura said.

Kakashi frowned. He hadn't been talking about his second bedroom, but now he was offended by her dismissal of the idea. "What's wrong with my place?"

"Nothing, but I'm not looking for a roommate." She spread out a blanket from her bag and then laid out an assortment of dishes as well as a couple of drinks. "Besides, we work together. We'll drive each other crazy."

"Well, it's not my guest bedroom," Kakashi assured her. "If you want, I can go with you after work to check the place out."

Sakura speared a slice of asparagus with a fork and chewed on it thoughtfully. "It's a good location. How is the affordability?" She held up her hand before he could answer. "Never mind, that's a silly question. Of course, it's cheap. You're the biggest cheapskate I know!"

Kakashi scowled under his mask and started to eat a rice ball. He wasn't a cheapskate, but he avoided being frivolous with his finances. "It's a reasonable rent," he answered stubbornly.

"I spoke with Master Tsunade," Sakura said. "Gaara requested me for a mission?"

"I thought Lady Tsunade would be a better option given the circumstances," Kakashi reasoned. He grabbed another rice ball. He was hungrier than he thought and still a bit peeved that Sakura wouldn't even consider his guest bedroom, not that he had offered it!

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The circumstances were simply too perfect. The rent was very reasonable and the location was ideal. The efficiency had an amazing kitchen and a fantastic balcony. The bathroom had a ceiling shower-head that would rain down and a garden tub perfect for soaking in a bubble bath. The heater worked better than what she had in her current apartment. Unlike Ino, Sakura didn't have a handy bedwarmer, she needed good insulation.

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked. He leaned lazily against the wall by the front door.

"It certainly seems nice," Sakura said. She opened the refrigerator and scanned the empty shelves. "I'm not sure how I feel about your apartment being located right above me though." She closed the refrigerator door and glanced at him over her shoulder. She caught Kakashi's grimace a moment before he hid it. She wondered how much he'd give away his motives if he didn't wear his mask. Did he cover his face because he was too expressive?

Kakashi shrugged. "I'm not too noisy of a neighbor and its better than being my roommate."

"What happened to the previous tenant? I remember the cute puppy dog welcome mat," Sakura said. She had crossed by this apartment before on her way up to Kakashi's place.

"I believe he moved in with his significant other. It was rather abrupt." He pushed away from the door and walked towards the kitchen section. "Very romantic," he added, tracing his finger over the white quartz countertop. "You've never lived alone before, maybe you should get a pet."

"Like a dog?" Sakura asked, amused. Was he about to suggest she let one of his ninja dogs stay with her.

"Sure, like a dog. They're very protective." He swiped his fingers through his unruly white hair.

Sakura hummed and leaned forward with her elbows braced on the counter, bringing her close to Kakashi. "I was thinking about a cat."

Kakashi scowled.

She burst into laughter. "I'm kidding, Kakashi! I don't have time for a pet. I'm happy enough to keep my plants alive."

"So, you want me to let the landlord know you're interested?" he persisted.

"Fine, this will work. But I don't want you to think you can pester me any time you want," Sakura said pointedly. She didn't want to confuse their relationship. "Just because I'll be your neighbor, doesn't mean you can just come over uninvited."

Kakashi held his hand over his heart and leaned back as if wounded. "I cannot believe you would think so poorly of me, Sakura!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. It was all too suspicious that the apartment beneath his residence was suddenly vacant right when she needed a place to stay. She suspected her friends had a hand in this — worried that she'd not be okay on her own. She was a self-reliant woman. She didn't need to be chaperoned! It was hard to argue with a short commute to work and reasonable rent though.

"I better head on home. I'll see if I can figure out when Ino and Sai might be free to help me move," Sakura said. "Hopefully, the weather will agree for a few days."

"I'll walk you home," Kakashi suggested.

"No," Sakura said, raising her hand in protest. "I'm fine, Kakashi. Thank you for your help. I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Sakura pulled her cloak tighter around her throat as she crossed the last block to her apartment. She stomped snow off her feet at the doorstep. She could have used chakra to walk on top of the snow, but that wasn't nearly as fun, and sometimes she just wanted to enjoy the simple pleasures of life. As she hurried up the flights of stairs, she could hear her favorite K-pop band 2NE1's music saturated the air with lively beats increasing in volume as she drew near her apartment. "Honey, I'm home!" She shut the door behind her and secured it.

"It's about time!" Ino's long hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she held two flutes of Champagne balanced between her slim fingers. "It's just us tonight. I told Sai we needed a girls' night." She sashayed her hips in time with the music. "We'll have some bubbly, dance, and then watch musicals while gorging on ice cream!"

"That sounds like a perfect way to end a weird day!" Sakura eagerly took one of the flutes from Ino. She started dancing along with the song, _"Hate You",_ while sipping the sparkling wine. The songs changed to a tune they'd learned the choreographic routine. Sakura snatched Ino's drink and set both half-empty flutes aside on a nearby table.

The two old friends stood side by side and started the complicated dance routine in perfect sync — hips swinging from side to side, side-stepping, arms weaving in and out, spins, and dips. Out of breath and feeling infinitely happier, Sakura collapsed on the sofa, and finished her wine in one long swallow. She then picked up Ino's half-finished glass and finished it too.

Ino plopped down beside her, frowning at the two empty flutes. "So, where have you been? I went by the Hokage's office, but you weren't there."

"Kakashi and I went apartment hunting," Sakura explained.

"The Hokage took off from work on the security of our village to go apartment hunting with you?" Ino asked incredulously. She started to laugh and ran her fingers through the length of her hair absently. "Wow."

"It's not like that," Sakura argued irritably. She didn't think it was that funny. "There was a vacancy at his complex."

Ino's eyes narrowed. "How convenient?"

Sakura folded her arms over her chest. "I thought so too. And to top it off, it's the efficiency right below his place."

"Keeping tabs much, is he?" Ino asked.

"It was only yesterday that I mentioned to him and Naruto that I was looking for a place to stay," Sakura explained. She didn't add that she'd been seriously toying with the idea of squatting at Master Tsunade's place. The efficiency was too good a deal to pass up.

"And where were you last night?" Ino poked Sakura teasingly in the upper arm. "Because, missy, you certainly weren't here!"

"My parents' house," Sakura answered, amused by Ino's crestfallen expression. "Sorry, no torrid love affairs for me, my friend."

"Ugh!" Ino scooted off the couch and ventured into the kitchen, gathered a couple of pints of ice-cream, and two spoons. She handed the pistachio to Sakura and opened the cookie dough for herself. "Into the Woods? Or would you prefer Moulin Rouge?"

"I'm in the mood for a morbid love story with an unhappy ending," Sakura answered. She wanted a reminder that not everyone got to enjoy their true love.

"Depressed much?" Ino asked.

Sakura shrugged. "It's the winter. It's just a bitter reminder when the nights are cold that I'm all alone."

Ino stared at her, brow creased in concern. "You don't have to move out. Sai wouldn't mind."

"It's fine," Sakura said, flashing her a smile. She swapped the cookie dough and pistachio ice-cream. "Kakashi's complex is newer and has better insulation." She snatched the thick wool blanket over the back of the couch and pulled it over her and Ino's legs. "I might even leave this blanket with you!"

"Ha! As if I'll need it! Sai is a verifiable heater!" Ino started the movie and rubbed her shoulder against Sakura's teasingly. "If you get lonely at your new place, you just call me and I'll be there. I'll help you get it all set up. Do you have a balcony for some gardening?"

"A very nice balcony and the bathroom is to die for. You'll be begging to borrow my shower when you see it." Sakura sucked on the cookie dough ice-cream off her spoon for a moment, imagining the sensations she planned to experience from the fantastic shower. "The water comes out of the ceiling and cascades down like a waterfall!"

"Bathtub?"

"Garden," Sakura confirmed. "I'm hoping to move there as soon as Sai and Naruto have some spare time to help me. I told Hinata that we'd visit your shop tomorrow mid-morning to talk wedding flowers."

"That will work. Then we can help you move the day after tomorrow. I'll have Mom run the shop," Ino said. She dipped her spoon into the pistachio ice-cream. "It definitely sounds like a good deal, aside from having to hear whenever Kakashi decides to bring someone home."

Sakura started to choke on her ice-cream, the coldness giving her a terrible bronchospasm. Ino patted her on the back in concern. "I hadn't thought about that," Sakura gasped.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad. But, he's a single man and he's not exactly unpopular with the ladies." Ino swapped their ice-creams again. "Though, I'm more interested in his reaction when you bring home some handsome young man."

"Yeah, right," Sakura muttered. She stared at the television screen, enjoying the medley of songs for a moment. Aside from Sasuke, the only other guy in their group of friends that she'd been remotely attracted to had been Neji — and he was dead. Civilians didn't quite understand her drive to be both a medic and a fighter. They were more interested in her dancing and cooking skills. The shinobi men were intimidated by her relationship with Naruto and Kakashi as well as her complicated history with the mysterious Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well, at least you're not still a virgin. So you're not totally pathetic, Forehead!"

"Ah shut-up, Pig."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

After securing the efficiency for Sakura in his apartment complex, Kakashi felt pretty smug. He'd decided to check out one of the bars he used to frequent before his promotion to Hokage. There weren't too many patrons at the predominately shinobi pub that winter eve. The musician sitting on the stage strummed his guitar and sang depressing ballads about losing his loved one in the war.

Kakashi spied a familiar dark head of hair and sauntered towards Genma Shiranui. They used to be friends while Genma was an elite guard for Minato and Kakashi had been part of Anbu. Maybe it was time to socialize with ninja his own age instead of his former students. Genma had rarely been in the village, spending the majority of his time as part of the Daimyo Protection Squad and then as bodyguard for the Fire Daimyo.

Genma waved his hand and jerked his chin in greeting towards Kakashi, a senbon needle stuck between his teeth.

Kakashi slid into the booth across from him. "I'm surprised you're not here with Raido and Iwashi."

"I'm finally on leave," Genma said with amusement dancing in his dark eyes. "You're the one that signed my release on the bodyguard mission."

"Ah," Kakashi murmured. He signed so many documents, he could hardly remember such a trivial detail. "How long did I give you off?"

Genma spit out his senbon into his empty glass. "My generous Hokage was kind enough to give me an entire month of vacation."

"That seems rather generous of me," Kakashi said.

"How have you been? Has the stress of being Hokage made your hair go all white?" Genma chuckled at his own wit.

Kakashi nodded his head solemnly. "And my face became so wrinkled so fast, that I had to start wearing a mask."

Genma waved over the waitress and asked for a couple of beers and a plate of finger food. "Well at least now you have more than just Guy to keep you company." He cringed as the singer hit a particularly sharp note. "All work and no play makes for a crazy man."

The waitress dropped off the drinks and they clinked their glasses together. "Kampai!" they chorused.

"So who's keeping you from going insane?" Genma asked.

"Izumo and Kotetsu still keep the work load flowing. Shizune helped at first, but she'd been focused on the hospital. Shikamaru has been a huge help," Kakashi said.

"Just as smart as his old man, if not smarter, so I hear," Genma said.

"I think smarter," Kakashi said, thinking of how Shikamaru maneuvered himself to being part of the mission to Sand as well as the leader in other aspects of the Ninja Alliance. "Now that he'll be gone, I've started to rely on Naruto and Sakura a lot."

Genma smiled. "I ran into Sakura on the streets earlier. She's grown into a fine woman. I was disappointed that she wasn't the one to perform my physical evaluation at the hospital earlier."

The muscle in Kakashi's jaw twitched. He didn't want to think about Sakura performing a physical on Genma. "She has limited hours at the hospital, now that I need her more."

Genma winked. "I'm sure she can help you with all sorts of needs."

Kakashi sipped his beer and said nothing.

The singer hit another sour note.

Genma cursed. "For the love of all that is good and drunk in this world, get that reject off the stage and play some music that doesn't make my ears bleed!"

Kakashi smiled. He had missed Genma.

.

.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

.

.

"Over-all, the mission was a stunning success in every aspect," Yamato stated.

"So it appears from the report," Kakashi agreed. "I'm afraid I don't have any more pressing missions for you, Tenzo."

Yamato cringed. "I prefer you call me Yamato, Kakashi-sempai."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. His old Ro teammate had grown partial to his new codename. "Yes, of course, Yamato." He rolled up the mission scroll and tossed it into the completed missions' box for proper storage later. "Why don't you take a couple of weeks off from field work. I'd like to have you inspect the architectural infrastructure of the village. See if any of the bridges, buildings, or fences need to be repaired."

"Understood," Yamato said. "If I need assistance, who should I ask?"

"Ask Genma, maybe you can keep him out of trouble." Kakashi leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. He did a mental checklist of the various shinobi in the village not engaged in any particular missions or work. "And Anko, she needs to keep busy. Her recovery from being kidnapped by Orochimaru's crew during the last war has left her battle-shy."

Yamato nodded. "Yes, Lord Hokage!"

There was a cursory knock on the door, before Naruto stepped inside. He grinned at Yamato. "Hey, Yamato! I didn't know you were back in the village!"

"As of this morning," Yamato confirmed. "Will you be helping Kakashi-sempai with all this," he said, gesturing towards the stacks of paperwork.

Naruto laced his hands lazily behind his head. "This is hardly any. We made a lot of progress yesterday."

"You may go, Yamato," Kakashi said dismissively.

His former Anbu partner vanished.

As soon as he was gone, Naruto braced his hands on Kakashi's desk, his eyes wide and anxious. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Tell who what?"

"About how that apartment was suddenly vacant!"

"It didn't come up," Kakashi answered.

"So did she choose it?"

"I'm sure you'll be helping her move before the week is out," Kakashi assured him. "Now, why don't you start with this pile of documents?"

Naruto sat heavily in the chair across from Kakashi's desk and began to work. "I'm trying to decide if I should invite Sasuke."

"Are you asking for my opinion?" Kakashi asked. Personally, he'd prefer if Sasuke remained outside of the village. He tried to be a role model for Sasuke, but had failed miserably. On occasion he'd proven himself a hero, but just as often he'd been a villain.

"I just want to know, if I did want to invite him, do you have a way I can contact him?" Naruto looked over the papers, his blue eyes blazing.

Kakashi nodded.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"Now, this is my favorite." Ino slapped a heavy portfolio down on the table in front of Hinata. "You wanted purple, blue, and white. This variety comes in all those colors."

Sakura looked over Hinata's shoulder and smiled at the floral assortment. "How about something orange too? Doesn't an orange blossom mean promise of love and fruitfulness?"

"Yes! Naruto would love something orange," Hinata agreed.

Ino sighed. "That's what Sai said," she murmured. "And for your information, orange blossoms are actually white." She moved away from the table and towards the cash register. She bent down began rummaging through a basket under the counter. She came back with a page of looseleaf paper. She set it on the table in front of Hinata. It was a full color sketch of a bouquet of purple, blue, white, and orange flowers including peonies, roses, and lilies. "The orange flower is a daylily."

"Oh my," Hinata whispered. "This is perfect."

"Well, good," Ino smiled confidently. "I want to order everything before the end of the week. I'm familiar with the size of the Civic Center and considering your clan and Naruto's popularity, we will assume maximum capacity."

The bell at the store's front door chimed. Sakura looked up and was surprised to see Genma Shiranui stroll through the front door. He scanned the greeting cards.

Ino groaned quietly. "Can you deal with him, Sakura? I can't handle his flirtations today."

"Sure, no problem." Sakura left her two friends to their planning and sashayed her way towards the handsome Jounin.

"Hey!" Genma greeted, turning towards her with a grin. "Long time no see, eh? I didn't expect to see you here."

"Ino and I are helping Hinata plan for her wedding," Sakura explained. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

An interested gleam entered his dark eyes. "Well, I was rather disappointed when you weren't the one to do my physical. No one does it better." His eyes darted to either side of her and he leaned forward, dropping his voice. "Your touch is magical."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "And you're still incorrigible.

He looked past Ino. "Is she still seeing the artist?"

"Yep," Sakura answered. "They're moving in together officially."

Genma snorted. "Easier to do when your father can't threaten to rip the boy's head off. So, you still pining away for that run-away?"

Sakura rested her hand on her cocked hip. "A girl can't pine forever."

"Amen," Genma said, smiling wide. He opened his mouth, no doubt to lay on further flirtations when the front door opened again. All sense of playfulness evaporated at the sight of Tenten walking inside looking somber, as was her normal appearance now.

Tenten's gaze drifted over Sakura and Genma absently, lingered on Hinata, before it focused on Ino resolutely.

"I've got them ready for you, Tenten," Ino said. She rushed to the back of the shop where the refrigerator kept her flowers fresh. She returned with a bouquet of bright white flowers - apricot blossoms for timid love, azaleas for first love, and chrysanthemum for loyal love.

"Thank you," Tenten said, taking the flowers. She set a few ryo on the counter and with a nod at her fellow ninja, she headed out.

"I often see Tenten at Neji's memorial," Hinata said. She wiped away a tear. "I wish-."

Ino laid her hand over Hinata's shoulder and smiled at her sadly. "I know. I wish every day that our loved ones hadn't been lost."

Sakura and Genma exchanged quiet looks. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I was hoping for a simple bouquet. I planned to visit Kurenai and thought she'd appreciate something colorful."

It was a surprisingly sweet and thoughtful request. "How about I show you the daisies?" Sakura suggested. "They are bright and happy flowers. And perhaps, you'd like to get two bouquets, one for Kurenai and one for her young daughter."

Genma snapped his fingers and flashed Sakura a smile. "Good idea."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"I just want to voice my objection, Lord Hokage." Shizune stood grim-faced before Kakashi's desk. "Sakura is my best medic and you have been monopolizing her with paperwork." She gestured angrily at the stacks of documents arranged in neat piles around the office.

"She is free to help in the mornings, starting next week," Kakashi answered calmly. He had been expecting this confrontation. A couple of years ago, when he first took over the role of Hokage, Shizune had been essential in his transition to leader. There had even been a little romantic chemistry between the two, but Kakashi quickly snuffed the embers of that flame before it could become a consuming fire. Gradually, Shikamaru took over the majority of her functions and Shizune began to manage the hospital. "It's not like we're at war and you're inundated with numerous injuries."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean there aren't people that need medical attention. Lady Tsunade left for another extended trip and you have Sakura serving as a secretary. Many of Sakura's regular patients are upset that she's not there," Shizune continued.

Kakashi folded his hands under his chin and stared at Shizune with an emotionless expression. "Your objection is noted. She'll be able to work morning shifts starting next week. Give the girl a break, Shizune. Let her enjoy what's left of her youth."

Shizune laid her palms flat on the table and stared back unflinchingly at Kakashi. "You are the one that doesn't understand, Lord Hokage. Sakura needs her work. It's how she keeps sane. It's how she doesn't constantly worry about Sasuke."

"You are not the only one concerned about Sakura's wellbeing," Kakashi reminded her coolly. He leaned back in his chair and glanced at the clock on the wall. He wanted Shizune gone before she Sakura arrived for her afternoon shift. "She has other responsibilities than just the hospital. She plans to help Naruto when he takes over position as Hokage. But, for now, she's the Maid of Honor for Naruto and Hinata's wedding. Let her focus on her friends. I told her that you were fine with her taking this week off. Don't make a liar of me, Shizune."

"Very well," Shizune conceded. "I won't push the issue, but if she wants to return to work for more hours, I don't want you to stop her."

"I'll do what I feel is best for the village and its inhabitants," Kakashi retorted. "Now, do you have your emergency staff picked out for the next two days?"

"You wouldn't let me pick Sakura, but other than her, yes," Shizune answered. "We'll have enough staying at the hospital during the blizzard to keep things running smoothly. Are you truly going to shut down the village for the storm?"

Kakashi nodded. "And you have plenty of fuel for the generators?"

"We could use some more if the storm is as bad as they predict," Shizune said.

"I'll put Yamato on it," Kakashi answered. He dismissed Shizune and less than five minutes later, Sakura walked into his office.

"Good afternoon, Lord Hokage," Sakura said brightly. She set a bag of food on his desk. "I brought you a nutritious lunch."

Kakashi groaned. "Nutritious translates into bland and boring."

"Not with the proper application of spices," Sakura argued. "It's from the hospital cafeteria, so it will be bland. I stopped by to check on things and Shizune said the hospital was well staffed for the predicted storm."

"I'm shutting down the village for the next two days," Kakashi announced. "Though, the storm shouldn't hit until tomorrow afternoon. If you plan to move into your new apartment soon, I'd suggest in the morning. I won't require Naruto's assistance, so you're free to use him."

"With his countless shadow clones, he's incredibly useful for a move," Sakura agreed.

Kakashi bit down a laugh. If only she knew! "If you could read over the dispute pile," he said, tapping a stack of documents. The Daimyo dealt with all the disputes of the Fire Country outside of what affected the Leaf Village and her inhabitants directly. Those cases fell to the Hokage and constituted a great proportion of his time.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"This is pretty nice!" Ino poked her head out from the bathroom. "And you're right, the tub and shower are to kill for!"

"Yeah, yeah, so she can wipe off the blood from all her patients," Naruto grunted, setting his side of the futon down. He had dispelled his shadow clones a few minutes prior.

"Don't forget the dirt from bashing the ground with her fists," Sai added, as he put down his end of the furniture. He straightened and held his hand against the base of his spine and arched back. "I think that's the last of it."

Sakura wiped down the kitchen table with a cloth. A few drops of snow had landed on it during the move. They had transported most of her things to the new apartment before the weather started to turn bad.

"I'll come by once the weather warms up to improve your balcony," Ino said. "The plants would die in the upcoming freeze." She stepped out of the bathroom completely and walked the length of the apartment towards the kitchen. She opened the freezer door to reveal a pint of ice-cream. "Chocolate chip cookie dough," she announced.

"Not sure why you'd want ice-cream when it's so cold outside," Naruto argued. He stood near the hot water heater, running his fingers over the metal container. "Good quality. At least you won't have to worry about freezing showers. Make sure you set the faucets to dripping tonight."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I know."

"It doesn't hurt to hear a friendly reminder," Naruto said. "I'd hate for you to have busted pipes."

"Thanks for your help. You all should leave before the weather worsens," Sakura said.

"This weather rocks!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air. "Kakashi-sensei declared a weather related shut down of all government business for the next two days."

"Are you sure he didn't do that just so we could help Sakura move into her new place?" Ino asked. "I still find it oddly suspicious that the apartment under his was so suddenly vacant."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Sometimes these things just work out." He pulled out a afghan from one of the boxes and tossed it over the back of the futon. "Though, I am happy to venture out to the Hyuga compound before the blizzard hits and find myself stranded with my fiancée."

"You have enough food, Sakura?" Sai began to open the kitchen cabinets. There were cans of soup, a jar of peanut butter, packages of rice and dried beans. "I suppose you'll survive."

"I'll come by this weekend," Ino said. "I'll have some herb seedlings to start your balcony garden. And I'll see about finding you some noise canceling headphones!"

"Why would I need noise canceling headphones?" Sakura smirked. "I won't have to listen to your snoring anymore, Pig."

Ino rolled her eyes. "I do no snore, Forehead!" She turned towards Sai. "Do I?"

Sai's brow furrowed thoughtfully. "I have no problem sleeping beside you, Beautiful."

"Ha! So you do snore!" Naruto laughed. "No wonder you wanted to move out, Sakura-chan!"

"Whatever," Ino huffed. "Maybe I won't get you those headphones. We'll see how much you complain to me when you're kept up all night listening to the most eligible bachelor of Konoha and whomever he might be spending the night with."

Sakura felt nauseated at the idea. It wasn't that she didn't think Kakashi was handsome, in spite of only seeing a portion of his face, but because she'd never seen him date anyone. She didn't doubt that he was popular with women, but it wasn't something she wanted to think about. "There are always cotton balls," she murmured.

"Seriously, you'll be okay?" Ino slung her arms around Sakura's shoulders and hugged her. "If you have any problem, you let us know."

"If you want, you can come with me to the Hyuga compound," Naruto offered. "They have plenty of guest rooms and you can talk about more wedding stuff if you want."

"As tempting as that offer is, I'll pass. I want to get settled in and I have plenty to do." Sakura stepped back from Ino and gestured towards the stack of books piled on her bed. "I need to sort out my library and arrange my closet."

Sakura watched as her friends filed out of her new apartment. She told Naruto the truth in that she had plenty to occupy herself, at least for a couple of hours. The temperature outside continued to drop, so before she forgot, she ventured into the bathroom and set the faucets to drip and then did the same for the kitchen sink. Maybe she should go to the hospital, there were plenty of rooms for staff to stay the night. Shizune wouldn't deny her assistance, though she was clear the previous morning that Sakura's presence wasn't necessary, but would always be welcome. This was why Sakura's friends helped her move into the new residence.

She docked her mp3 player and turned up the volume to her mix of 'feel good music.' Upbeat, happy songs began to fill the air, masking the fierce wind outside. She sat lotus-style on her bed, running her hand over the new bedspread — a raspberry colored wool material, and began to sort through her books. Her mind drifted towards Sasuke. She hadn't seen, nor heard from him in two years.

Naruto and Ino had both found their soulmates and yet she was still floundering alone. Why did she have to fall in love at such a young age? Sasuke promised to return, but he never said anything about his feelings for her. After seeing how Naruto treated Hinata and Sai treated Ino, she doubted what she and Sasuke had was love. It was more of an unhealthy need on her part to fix his broken spirit.

She gathered the books and began to place them alphabetically and by genre onto her book shelves. She glanced out the window to see the sky darkening with thick clouds. It was near noon and yet it looked more like dusk. As she continued to stare, white flakes began to fall covering the balcony.

There was a knock at the front door. Sakura stepped away from the window to open it and was surprised to see Kakashi standing there in the hallway in casual dress, with a pack slung over his shoulders, and holding a lovely potted ivy plant in his hands.

"Hello neighbor," he greeted. "I brought a house warming gift."

"Come in," Sakura invited, taking the ivy. It was in a beautiful jade green porcelain pot with silver diamonds painted on it. She set it on her desk, next to the framed picture of Team Seven.

"I hope you weren't planning to go to the hospital," Kakashi said.

"I was thinking about it." Sakura gestured towards the snowfall out her window. "I had better leave soon though, before the weather worsens."

"I believe your Hokage shut down the village in lieu of the blizzard. Besides, Shizune has the hospital well-staffed. Your presence is unnecessary," Kakashi said.

Sakura felt her eyes water and she quickly turned away from Kakashi, dashing at her cheeks irritably. His words had stung. She might not have a romantic relationship like her friends, but she'd thought her job would find her indispensable.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kakashi scanned Sakura's apartment. It already looked substantially different than it had three days ago. It was smaller than his place upstairs, but it was quite nice and comforting. Framed pictures of Team Seven, Team Kakashi, Sakura and her parents, one of her and Ino, and another of Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune were propped up on a hutch over her desk. Books filled her shelves, the mermaid painting was on the wall by her bed. The bed was nicely made with a raspberry colored comforter and a jade colored afghan was tossed over the back of her futon.

There was nothing of Sasuke outside of the youthful team photograph and it saddened Kakashi. He started to say something clever, but stopped abruptly when he realized Sakura was crying. Dammit. Was Shizune right about Sakura's need to bury herself in work?

"What's wrong?" He was at Sakura's side in an instant, his hands upon her shoulders and turning her to face him.

"Nothing," Sakura jerked out of his hold. "I'm just feeling a little depressed, not a big deal." She waved her hand absently. "It's probably just Seasonal Affective Disorder."

"Not a big deal?" Kakashi repeated quietly. His gaze drifted towards the little, golden origami bird he had left at her old apartment. It was balanced neatly on the top shelf of her bookcase.

Sakura seemed to follow his gaze. "Do you want it back?"

Kakashi shrugged. "It looks good where it is. I can always make more."

Sakura took a deep, unsteady breath. She turned off her music. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure," Kakashi agreed. "You didn't have to turn the music off, it was nice." He stepped back from her towards the kitchen table and settled in one of the chairs. He dropped his bag on the floor by his feet. The wind began to howl furiously at the windows and he could already feel the cold seeping into the apartment. "To be clear, you're not going out in that storm."

"You and Naruto both, talking like you're my dad," Sakura grumbled. She began to boil water on the stovetop.

"It's because we care," Kakashi assured her. "This place already looks more settled than mine. I'm surprised you don't have a television."

Sakura brought an elegant tray to the table with two empty mugs, a container of honey, and a cast-iron teapot. "I don't need a television. I have a laptop with a dvd player." She placed a dollop of honey into one of the mugs and then began to pour the tea. "Unfortunately, I can't offer much aside from tea. I haven't had time to stock up on groceries before the storm set in."

Kakashi took the mug with the honey, glad that she'd remembered his preference for sweets. "Well, you do have this." He reached into the bag and pulled out a couple cans of umeboshi, pickled plums.

Sakura laughed. "Naruto told you?"

Kakashi nodded. "He said that umeboshi is to you, as ramen is to him."

"Thankfully, I'm not quite as addicted to it anymore." Sakura sipped her tea, closing her eyes, and breathing in the scent of it. "When Obito trapped us in a Tsukiyomi, Naruto and I lived in an alternate world. In that false reality my father had been the Fourth Hokage, my parents had perished, and Naruto's family lived. All I ate for three days straight while we were there was umeboshi." She snorted in amusement. "The Sasuke in that place was a womanizer that kept offering me, and a dozen other women, flowers and confessions of love."

Kakashi almost choked on his tea as he imagined such an outspoken, flirtatious Sasuke Uchiha. "I noticed your bedspread is different." He opened one of the cans and placed it between them on the table.

Sakura stretched behind her for the silverware drawer and pulled out a pair of chopsticks. She handed one to Kakashi and dipped hers into the can to grasp a plum. "It was a gift from Hinata," Sakura said. "She said it's warmer than the one I had and will be helpful during the winter's cold."

"A space heater will help too," Kakashi said.

"According to Ino, so will a boyfriend," Sakura murmured.

"That is true." Kakashi ate one of the plums. "Though, space heaters are considerably less dramatic than a boyfriend." The 'especially if the boy is Sasuke Uchiha' part of that statement was left unsaid, but they both thought it. They fell into a comfortable silence, drank their tea, and shared the plums. "You watch movies on your laptop?"

"The television was Ino's and it seemed wasteful for me to purchase one when I'll be the only one watching off my laptop," Sakura answered. She sighed and set aside her chopsticks. "I've never actually lived alone before. I'm a little nervous."

Kakashi slowly chewed his plum and considered Sakura's words. One of the reasons he wanted to ensure she'd live near him, was so that she wouldn't be alone. Maybe he should have taken Naruto's suggestion of letting Sakura have his spare bedroom more seriously, though she had scoffed at the idea. However, he did prize his solitude.

"What if I wanted to watch a movie with you?" Kakashi asked.

"I would assume you wouldn't have time for such a trivial activity being Hokage and all," Sakura mused. "Wait, do you even have a television?"

As a matter of fact, he did not have a television. "The entire village is shut down for the storm," Kakashi pointed out, ignoring her question. "And while the heating system is better in this complex than in most, it's not the best. And it won't be enough if this storm is as severe as it's predicted to be."

His words seemed to serve as a premonition, for no sooner had he finished uttering them, then the power flickered out.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in watching Pirates of the Caribbean?" Sakura asked. "I should have enough juice in my laptop's battery to watch it and possibly the sequels."

"Pirates is a fine choice. Anything in the refrigerator that might go bad?"

"The only thing in there is a pint of ice-cream." She laughed. "Maybe I'll just set it on the balcony, it will probably stay frozen outside."

"Do not open that door," Kakashi warned. He walked the short distance to the section where Sakura's bed and desk were. He yanked the red wool comforter off the bed, picked up Sakura's laptop, and sat on the futon. He patted the spot next to him invitingly.

"All right," Sakura said, sitting beside Kakashi on the couch. She pulled the afghan around her and Kakashi's legs and he draped the comforter over their shoulders cocooning them in warmth. He set the computer on the coffee table in front of them and powered it on while Sakura opened a leather case and removed the movie's disc.

They sat shoulder to shoulder, sharing in each other's warmth. Maybe having Sakura for a neighbor would prove fortuitous for them both. She laughed along with the movie and Kakashi relaxed against her. It had been a long time since he'd enjoyed such a simple afternoon in the company of a friend. Would it have been like this if Rin had lived? So much of his life involved what if questions. What if his mother hadn't died when he was young? What if his father hadn't committed suicide? What if he'd gone after Rin sooner when Obito wanted them to? What if Minato arrived sooner and had saved Obito? What if Obito hadn't killed Naruto's parents. What if he'd done something to stop the Uchiha Massacre? What if he'd noticed his old Anbu partner, Itachi, was troubled? What if he'd managed to keep Sasuke from defecting?

"I noticed Genma Shiranui is back in the village," Sakura commented, interrupting Kakashi's depressing train of thoughts.

"He mentioned seeing you on the streets the night before last," Kakashi said. He wasn't sure why, but he felt greatly annoyed at the mention of his old friend. "He's back for the next month. Did you talk to him much?"

"Just saw him then, but I talked to him yesterday at the flower shop. He was thoughtfully purchasing a bouquet for Kurenai. I should suggest to Hinata about using Kurenai's daughter as the flower girl." Sakura yawned and covered her mouth. "I guess when we get hungry, we can have some soldier pills. I have quite a few in my ninja gear box," Sakura said.

"You're the medic and should know better." Kakashi ran his fingers through his unruly hair. "Soldier pills are only to be utilized in emergency situations." He hated lecturing people; it reminded him of what a prick he'd been when he was a kid, constantly nagging Obito about proper protocol. "I have some soup upstairs. I'll get it later and we'll heat it up with chakra induced fire."

"Okay," Sakura agreed. "Oh, wait, I forgot that I have soup in the cabinets." She started the second movie and then laid her head against Kakashi's shoulder, blinking her eyes drowsily. "The first time I saw this movie, I thought it was so stupid. It's grown on me since then. Now, I find it the most amusing of the trilogy."

Kakashi watched the movie quietly and noticed halfway through that Sakura had fallen asleep. He tucked the blankets around her petite frame and then ventured into the kitchen. He frowned at the overly healthy soup stock she had and decided he'd rather sneak up stairs to his place. He gathered a couple more blankets from his closet, filled his bag with half a dozen soup cans that were certainly more flavorful, and a few bottles of water before returning to Sakura's apartment.

During his absence, she had curled up into a ball on her futon, only her pink hair peeked out from the blankets. Kakashi dropped his bag next to the coffee table and set a few bottles of water out. He placed a battery powered lantern on the table as well. He laid another blanket around Sakura and then sat beside her again.

Sakura shifted and sat up. "Sorry," she murmured. "I didn't realize I was so tired."

"I had no idea I was so boring," Kakashi teased.

"I can't just sit here. I need to move." Sakura reached for the computer and paused the movie. "You brought a lantern? Excellent." She turned it on, flooding the room in bright, blue light. "We can either dance or spar. You decide."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow at her. "Those are my choices?" He glanced around the small apartment. "I think sparring is out, considering how destructive you tend to be."

Sakura started to play music on her computer. "Dancing it is."

"Or, we could sit next to each other and continue to watch the movie," Kakashi protested. His lips twitched into a secret smirk under his mask at seeing Sakura draped in blankets swaying back and forth. He stood and towered over her. "You realize you're actually wasting warmth by excessively moving." He scooped her up and tossed her over his shoulder, laughing at the sound of her surprised squeal.

Kakashi dropped her back on the futon. "Stop being foolish and keep warm. One might think you'd never been in a snow storm before."

"It isn't exactly a common occurrence," Sakura grumbled. She bundled under the blankets again. "Ino is way more fun than you are."

"I'm sure she is," Kakashi agreed. "If the power doesn't return, it might be better if you stay the night upstairs. My place has better insulation."

"That's not necessary, I have plenty of blankets, and you don't have to stay here entertaining me," Sakura said.

"Maybe you're entertaining me," Kakashi argued. "Can we get back to the movie? I want to know what's so special about that jar of dirt."

Two cans of soup and four bottles of water later, and shortly before the third movie ended, the electricity turned back on. "The power is back and I'll be fine, so you can stop worrying," Sakura admonished.

"The power is back on, at least for a while, but that doesn't mean this place is warm enough," Kakashi protested. "Either come up stairs with me, or at least borrow my space heater. I can't stay under the blankets with you all night sharing body heat." Actually, he could do that, and he was sort of tempted to suggest that, and had it been any other attractive woman it would have been his preferred option. But, this was Sakura, his old student, and his close friend. This was not the right time to try and act out a scene from Icha Icha.

"If I borrow your heater, how will you stay warm?"

Kakashi said nothing. He'd rely on the slightly better insulation of his place and blankets.

Sakura sighed and rubbed the heel of her hand over her brow. "Okay, I'll go upstairs with you." She laughed. "It's my first night on my own and I still have to rely on someone else."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have plenty other nights spent all by yourself," Kakashi teased. "At least until you get that boyfriend Ino suggested."

There was a hesitant knock on the door. Kakashi and Sakura exchanged looks. "I'm not expecting anyone," Sakura said.

Kakashi flexed the fingers of his right hand in anticipation. Hopefully, he didn't have to greet the person on the other side of the door with a lightning attack. He liked his complex being in good condition and not battle-torn. He opened the door a crack and then opened it wider for the elderly man, carrying a frail elderly woman in his arms.

"Is it true that Princess Tsunade's apprentice lives here?" the man asked, his eyes desperate. "My wife, she fell and I think she broke her hip. She won't wake up."

"Bring her to the futon," Sakura ordered.

Kakashi took the woman from the old man and carried her to the futon. She was so light in his arms and her breathing was very shallow. He laid her down as directed and Sakura kneeled beside her, her hands glowed green, and the purple markings on her forehead seemed to radiate chakra.

"She's in shock," Sakura explained. She looked up at the elderly man. He stood behind the futon, wringing his hands, and staring down at his wife nervously. "When did this happen?"

"Maybe thirty minutes ago," he answered hoarsely. "My wife noticed that young man, Naruto, leave from here earlier. She heard him say your name and so I hoped it was you. Can you help her?"

"What happened? And who are you?" Sakura focused her mystical palm technique over the woman's right hip. "There's a fracture of the femoral head and a blood clot has been released. The clot is trying to reach her heart."

"We live down the hall and she went to the balcony to bring inside the plants. I told her we could replace them, but she's stubborn," he explained. "The fool woman slipped on the ice and I'm not as strong as I used to be. It took me a while to carry her here. I'm Kensai Masuzawa and she's my wife, Aina."

Sakura looked up from the woman, the seal on her forehead began to spread in a butterfly pattern. "Kakashi, have mister Masuzawa rest at the table. Get him some water and keep him calm. He's at high risk for a heart attack right now." She glanced up at Kensai. "You shouldn't have carried her."

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi escorted the Masuzawa couple down the hall to their apartment. They were completely whole and healthy once Sakura had finished with them. "She is such a dear," Aina said, her voice was both strong and clear. "But that apartment was practically freezing!"

"You'll take care of her, won't you, Lord Hokage?" Kensai asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take her upstairs to my apartment," Kakashi assured them. "I have a very good space heater and will make sure she's warm."

"That certainly doesn't seem proper," Aina worried. She turned towards her husband. "When this terrible storm calms down, I want you to buy that sweet woman her own space heater."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that," Kakashi murmured, slightly annoyed by the woman's attitude. There was nothing improper about him making sure Sakura was warm during this storm. "If you have any further problems, we'll be on the next floor."

"Thank you so much, Lord Hokage," Kensai said, standing at the door with Kakashi. "I am in your debt," he said in a whisper. "If you would rather I didn't give Lady Haruno a space heater, if it interferes with any plans you might have, please let me know. We knew Haruki well and were somewhat surprised by his abrupt departure, but now I understand."

"My only plan is to keep my precious friend safe and happy," Kakashi answered. Did this man think he had some nefarious plan to seduce Sakura? He was only concerned about her well-being. "I'm sure she would be quite pleased with a space heater. However, I do ask that you wait until this storm has resolved before venturing outdoors."

"Yes, of course," Kensai said.

Kakashi jogged down the hall and returned to Sakura's apartment. He found her passed out on the stripped down bed. He gathered the comforter, wrapped Sakura up in it, and started to carry her to his place.

"I can walk myself. I don't exhaust my chakra quite so easily, now," Sakura murmured. She stared up at him, her jade eyes clear and focused.

"When a strong, handsome man offers to carry you upstairs, you should accept his help," Kakashi retorted.

"If you want to play hero so bad, who am I to argue?" Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms. "I suppose being stuck behind a desk instead of completing all the nearly impossible S ranked missions singlehandedly of the village would be hard on your ego." She raised her arm and pretended to swoon. "I suppose if you need to save a beautiful damsel, I can appease that role."

Oh she had no idea. Kakashi could feel his reflexes slowing in his sedentary role. The electricity flickered and then shut off again. Space heaters needed electricity to run. With a sigh, Kakashi set her on his couch and then ventured back to her apartment to lock up.

When he returned, he was glad he had the foresight to shut both his bedroom doors to keep the central part of his condo marginally warmer. He laid out blankets for himself on the floor next to the couch. There was nothing improper about what he was doing. He'd have done the same for any of his friends.

"Did you get the Masuzawas back to their apartment?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and they promised to stay inside until the blizzard has passed," Kakashi promised. "Are you warm enough?"

"A fire would be nice, but I'd prefer not to burn down the building," Sakura said. "These blankets are a decent alternative." She smiled at him. "And at least, I'm in the company of a good friend." She pulled the blanket over her head. "Though, I should get to working on finding that boyfriend. I suspect keeping warm that way is more enjoyable."

Kakashi laughed. "I'm sure it would be."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your support on this story so far! Special thanks to my beta, **ShiroKuro OokamiRyu** , and her assistance on editing this story!


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

.

.

Naruto leaned back from the table, his belly full from breakfast. He slid his hand along the floor until his fingers touched Hinata's wrist. "I could get used to starting every day with you."

The door to the dining room slid open and Hiashi Hyuga entered, his posture stiff, and his expression grim. His opaque eyes seemed to stare straight through Naruto.

Naruto scrambled to his feet while Hinata rose gracefully beside him. "Lord Hyuga," Naruto bowed respectfully for his future father-in-law. He caught Hinata's pleased smile and knew that he had greeted the clan Head properly. Naruto resisted the urge to cheer.

Hiashi Hyuga was happy that his daughter was engaged to the leader of the Great War, but Naruto had a lot to learn before he'd fit in with the noble clan's etiquette.

"I trust your quarters were acceptable," Hiashi asked.

The guest room Naruto slept in was warmed by a kerosene heater, had a full sized Western-style bed, and luxurious silk sheets. Sufficient to say, it was much nicer than his apartment. It was part of a larger residence. "More than acceptable. I appreciate you not throwing me out into the blizzard."

A sly smile spread across Hiashi's lips. "You didn't leave me much choice." He looked towards Hinata. "As if my daughter would forgive me for such an action."

"You are staying in our future house, Naruto," Hinata explained, slipping her arm into the nook of Naruto's elbow.

Naruto's jaw went slack. "Our house?"

"Yes, but why don't you make yourself and your limitless chakra useful, Uzumaki," Hiashi said. "It would be very appreciated if you could clear away the piles of snow surrounding the compound."

"Not a problem." Naruto brought his hands together and formed the proper seal for the creation of shadow clones. Two dozen clones popped into existence and raided a storage building for tools to shovel snow. "While they work on the task of clearing the ground, shall we play some shoji?"

Hiashi arched a dark eyebrow in surprise. "You play shoji?"

"Shikamaru offered to teach me, even though he complained about it being troublesome," Naruto said. He would never be a genius, but he could certainly learn strategy aside from defeating the enemy with overwhelming power. Though, overwhelming power was a nice backup plan.

"Why don't you two start?" Hinata balanced on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to Naruto's cheek. "I'll get Hanabi and we'll join you.

Hiashi gestured towards the side table, with a chair on opposite sides, and a shoji board perched on top. "Black or white?"

"Black," Naruto answered.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"I had hoped the electricity would have returned by now," Sakura said, her teeth chattering.

Kakashi peeked at her with his left eye. "It's not that cold."

"Maybe you could send out utility workers to fix the power?"

"There are always emergency workers for utility, but they can't fix things right away." Kakashi sat up and leaned his back against the couch. "Will you feel better if I start a fire?"

"Only if you can contain it," Sakura said. "I'd feel worse if you burned the building down."

Kakashi snorted. As if he'd be so careless! He opened a cabinet in his kitchen and pulled out a small grill. He set it in the middle of his living room. "Only the small problem of fuel," he murmured. And he wasn't touching his book collection.

"I have a few cardboard boxes downstairs from the move," Sakura suggested.

"I'll go get them." Kakashi stood, his knee crackled loudly and he grimaced.

"Does that happen very often?" Sakura's voice was laced in concern. "It could be bursitis."

"Only when I've not moved for several hours and its freezing," Kakashi grumbled irritably. He hurriedly scaled the stairs and gathered the empty boxes from Sakura's apartment.

When he returned to the apartment, he found Sakura on the floor bundled with blankets. "Do you think there's power at the Hokage Tower? We could go there and get some work done."

"No way," Kakashi answered, dumping the cardboard on the floor, and picking out a few pieces to set inside the grill. He did a few hand symbols and then blew fire into the grill with his mouth. "If I go to the office, I'll just be tempted to light all the paperwork on fire."

Sakura laughed. "Part of me suspects you called this village-wide shut down so you could avoid work."

"Do you blame me?" Kakashi asked. He wrapped one of the larger blankets over both his and Sakura's shoulders.

"Why don't you live at the Hokage Residence?" Sakura snuggled her cheek against his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Master Tsunade said it was quite comfortable and very spacious."

"I don't exactly need spacious," Kakashi answered. He didn't want to explain that a large residence would only remind him of his loneliness. Sakumo was both a husband and a father when he was Kakashi's age. "Besides, I like my apartment. I've lived here for the last ten years."

"Fair enough." Sakura's fingers brushed over Kakashi's knee and he could feel the comfortable warmth of her healing chakra probing the joint. "No arthritis," she murmured. "Just a touch of tendonitis. What sort of stretching exercises have you been doing lately?"

Kakashi laid his hand over Sakura's and gently peeled it away from his leg. "Unfortunately, with my duties, I've not been able to exercise like usual."

"You realize, I don't have to touch you in order to examine you," Sakura said, her voice tinged with amusement. She scooted away from him a few centimeters.

A sigh of ease escaped Kakashi's lips as the slight ache in his knee resolved under Sakura's power. "Or heal me, apparently."

"I can't do that with everyone, but with teammates that I share a deep familiarity, it's fairly simple. I've been practicing with Naruto and Sai," Sakura explained. "I'm familiar with your chakra signature as well, so thought now would be a good time to try."

Kakashi set another piece of cardboard onto the fire. "Is this something the Hundred Strength Seal allows, or is it something any skilled medic could do?"

"I think any skilled medic with the control over chakra to the degree that they could create and maintain the Hundred Strength Seal could do this." Sakura tore off another piece of cardboard and tossed it onto the fire. It glowed orange and began to curl in on itself. "Master Tsunade and I toyed with the idea while we were on our last mission together."

"Do you plan to travel every autumn with Tsunade?" Kakashi had read the reports. Sakura and the former Hokage's efforts to heal the mental and physical injuries inflicted from the war seemed to be an endless task.

"You still suffer the traumas from the Third War," Sakura said quietly. "The loss of your friends scared you for life. You are the most respected and powerful ninja in all of Konoha and yet, you wear a mask to hide your face."

Kakashi scratched his fingers through his hair, trying to decide how to respond. "I hope this wasn't a ploy for me to show my face."

"You'll show me eventually," Sakura said, smiling confidently. "Are you feeling more confident about your skills since our workout the other day?"

"It's still strange to me. I had the Sharingan for more than half my life." Kakashi closed his eyes and imagined his old team under Minato. "It was a memento of the Obito from my youth. We were rivals, or at least he was always trying to match me, but always falling short. But on that last mission, he was the hero. He saved me and Rin. He sacrificed himself for both of us. I've never been punctual since!"

"I'm sure it had to be confusing to see him again," Sakura said. "He was an enemy when he placed Naruto and me into that Tsukiyomi. Then later, I worked with him to defeat Madara and Kaguya."

"He was saved before I lost him again," Kakashi said. "There is some comfort in that, but his actions led to a good many casualties."

"The Uchiha clan in the massacre and so many in the last battle - including Neji," Sakura said in a trembling voice. "Tenten brings flowers to his memorial almost daily. There are so many like her throughout the shinobi countries. So, to answer your question, I'm almost certain that I will go out with Master Tsunade every year to try and repair some of the damage."

The lights flickered on and then stayed on. The heater began to radiate warmth.

Kakashi closed his eyes and relaxed with his legs outstretched in front of him. He fully intended to enjoy a day of laziness before returning back to his daily grind. He felt Sakura push aside the blankets and heard her soft footfalls as she padded across his living room. She settled back beside him shortly afterwards.

Sakura groaned. "This is so unrealistic. No wonder Master Tsunade liked to beat Jiraiya."

Kakashi's eyes snapped open and he realized with horror that Sakura was reading one of his Icha Icha novels. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if he based the heroine on Master Tsunade or not." She pointed towards the blonde woman's excessive cleavage in the illustrations. "That's actually pretty accurate. She confided one of the reasons she created the Strength of a Hundred Seal was to help with her constant back pain from her heavy breasts."

"You're supposed to enjoy the books, not analyze them," Kakashi grumbled.

"But, that's not even possible!" Sakura shoved the book under his nose to point out a very flexible sexual position between the two main characters. "I'm quite good at yoga and I'm telling you, that's not physically possible."

It was one of his favorite scenes in the Icha Icha books. He hadn't achieved such an intimate position himself, but he still held hope that he'd one day find a partner flexible and adventurous enough to try. "Anything is possible with enough effort," Kakashi said, smirking and crinkling the corners of his eyes in his amusement.

"Ugh!" Sakura closed the book in disgust and set it aside.

Kakashi reached across her and snatched the book away. "If you don't respect the art, then don't touch it."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Two weeks had passed since the blizzard that shut down the village. A routine had developed where every morning Sakura and Kakashi trained at dawn. After she determined his muscles were beginning to atrophy from disuse, she decided it was her duty to keep him in peak physical condition. Afterwards, they walked to work together where he went straight to his office to work the morning with Naruto and she went to the hospital. At the end of the day they left work from the office together. He was exercising, sleeping plenty, and eating fairly healthy. It was like having his own private doctor, nutritionist, and physical therapist all rolled into one. Kakashi thought he'd have been tired of seeing Sakura so much, but instead, he'd come to value their time together. He could easily understand why Tsunade prized her apprentice so much.

"Are you sure you don't mind if I leave early?" Sakura straightened her pile of documents and set them on the tray for Izumo and Kotetsu to collect later.

"What exactly are you doing again?" Kakashi asked, glancing up from a letter of conflict between two merchants in the village. He was annoyed that it was amongst his papers. It had nothing to do with village security and was better suited for the council to deal with.

"You have that look again," Sakura said, hand resting on her cocked hip. "Is it another situation that should have been sorted to the council and not you?"

Kakashi sighed and leaned his elbow on his desktop, balancing his chin on his palm. "I think they're taking advantage of me and my assistants."

"I think we should sort those and then distribute them to the council. Or you could give Izumo and Kotetsu more authority to assess the nature of the documents before giving them to you," Sakura suggested. "It's what Tsunade did."

Kakashi didn't quite trust the council. Their reputation wasn't exactly above reproach given their involvement in ordering such horrors as the Uchiha massacre. Tsunade was the Hokage during a time of war and didn't have time for the more tedious cases. It was peacetime now. Shikamaru had preferred sorting the documents himself and now the task fell to Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Izumo and Kotetsu had enough work enforcing the decisions.

There was a brisk knock and then the door opened. Izumo ducked inside apologetically with a golden scroll in his hands with the seal of the Mizukage. "Urgent request, Lord Hokage."

Kakashi held his hand out to accept the scroll and dismissed Izumo. The aide collected an armload of signed documents before he departed.

"To answer your question, we're trying to pick out the bridesmaids' dresses." Sakura slid her arms into the sleeves of her new red ski coat. She bought it shortly after the blizzard for added protection against the most extreme winter weather. "And Hinata will make the final decision on her dress, so make sure Naruto stays clear!"

"I have that covered," Kakashi assured her. Genma had come by the office that morning and invited Kakashi and Naruto to join him at a bar that evening. Of course, Naruto had insisted that they patron the Red Sun Rising Tavern, which just happened to be only two blocks from the bridal dress shop.

"How are you going to manage that?" Sakura slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. "Ichiraku Ramen?"

"We'll be meeting Genma at a bar for the evening." Kakashi opened the scroll from Mist and scanned the Mizukage's elegant script. His jaw set at the outrageous request and he rolled the scroll back up irritably.

"Ah, I better let you sleep in tomorrow morning then!" Sakura flashed him an amused smile. "I have the day off tomorrow from the hospital so I'll probably sleep in a little myself." Her smiled faded as she noticed the scroll crushed in his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. It's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow." Kakashi flashed her one of his corner of the eye crinkling smiles.

Sakura hesitated at the door. "Okay, if you need me, you know where to find me."

Kakashi scoffed. "That's rather imperious of you to say to the Hokage."

Sakura smirked. "Naruto isn't the only candidate for future Hokage." She strode confidently out the door and let it swing shut behind her.

Kakashi unrolled the scroll from the Mizukage and read it again more carefully. It wasn't any more pleasant the second time around.

The door to his office burst open and Genma strode in with Naruto on his heels. "I have come to save you from the tedium of your vocation!"

"I am at your mercy," Kakashi said. He locked the scroll into the top drawer of his desk.

"Guy and Lee are waiting for us at the bar," Naruto said. "They're very excited to remind you about the Power of Youth!"

"Come on, old man, it's time to forget about our woes and pick up some big, bosomed broads!" Genma wagged his eyebrows and then hooked his arm around Naruto's neck. "Right, Hero?"

"You do what you want," Naruto said, slipping away from Genma. "I'm quite happy with my beautiful, big bosomed fiancée." His eyes narrowed in concern. "You okay, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Fine, let's go."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

It was an hour after the bridal store's posted closing time. However, after hours it was reserved for individual bridal parties. It was a great honor to service one of the noble clans and the store proprietor was eager to accommodate the Hyuga bridal party.

Sakura bit her lip to keep from giggling. Ino had gone a little crazy looking through the racks of bridesmaids' dresses. To make the decision easier for Hinata, they'd decided to each pick four dresses to try on and let Hinata have the final decision. Sakura had meant it as a joke, but when she saw the emerald green cocktail dress — she couldn't resist.

"Oh my." Hinata held her hand over her mouth in shock at the sight of Sakura walking out of the dressing room in the cocktail dress. "I definitely don't think that's appropriate."

Sakura grinned and spun in a circle, a long expanse of her leg visible in the short skirt.

"Wow! You really do have breasts!" Ino laughed. She leaned against the wall, her pale yellow gown was so tight it looked like it was sprayed on to her body, leaving little to the imagination, and every curve and dip visible.

"And I can see those yoga lessons have paid off," Sakura said, gesturing towards Ino.

"You're not seriously considering either one of those are you?" Hanabi asked, her voice strained. She brushed her hands down the skirt of her lavender kimono. "I think traditional dress is much more elegant."

Hinata covered her mouth and stared between Sakura and Ino. She shook her head and laughed quietly. "I don't think either of those will be quite acceptable." She reached towards Hanabi and smoothed her hand over her sister's dark hair. "The kimono looks so pretty on you."

The bells at the shop's entrance chimed. Sakura tugged at the front of her dress, trying to keep her breasts from spilling out of the low-cut top. She inhaled sharply at the sight of Tenten entering the shop.

Tenten smiled tentatively at them. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Thank goodness you're here!" Hanabi cried out. "These two aren't taking this seriously." She gestured towards Sakura and Ino with exacerbation.

Hinata hurried to Tenten's side and grabbed her hands. "I am glad you are here. I was worried you wouldn't agree." She smiled affectionately.

"You ask me to be part of your wedding party and you think I could refuse?" Tenten pulled Hinata into a hug. "I am honored."

Sakura felt the odd sense of being watched. She glanced towards the front windows of the store and noticed a familiar shock of white hair vanished. She frowned at Kakashi's retreating figure.

"Everyone, I hope you don't mind, but I asked Tenten to be a bridesmaid as well," Hinata explained quietly.

"It's a good thing I haven't ordered the flowers yet," Ino huffed irritably.

"Hinata asked me yesterday when we met at Neji's memorial," Tenten explained, her dark eyes flashed with emotion. "She said if I agreed, that I was to meet you all here today." She held her arms out to her sides. "Here I am!"

"It will be great!" Sakura was happy to see that Tenten wasn't in her usual depressive stupor. She was glad that Hinata thought to include Tenten amongst the bridesmaids. It felt wrong to exclude her given how close their teammates had all been.

"Please, don't let it be Lee that escorts me," Tenten said with a grimace. "He means well, but he's smothering me with all his attentions. When he's not training with Guy-sensei, he's hovering over me."

"Naruto will ask Shikamaru," Hinata explained. "He thought him the best option."

Tenten's gaze drifted towards Sakura. "What about Sasuke?"

"Naruto-kun doesn't want to rely on Sasuke," Hinata answered. "He wishes to have his friends that have always been at his side to be his groomsmen."

Tenten's gaze turned sympathetic. She and Sakura had both been abandoned by the men they loved — one to death and the other to absenteeism.

"Alright, so, on to the next dress," Ino said, hooking her arm through Sakura's and dragging her back towards the dressing rooms. "It seems these selections have failed to pass Hinata's scrutiny."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

When Naruto had snuck out of the bar headed in the direction of the bridal shop, Kakashi had followed shortly after. He'd prevented Naruto from peaking in on Hinata and her bridesmaids, but that hadn't kept Kakashi from catching a glimpse. He had hoped that the dresses Sakura and Ino had worn weren't the final selection, but he couldn't deny that he hadn't appreciated the way they both looked.

He hurried back to the bar, annoyed by how attractive Sakura appeared to him. He wasn't about to ruin their friendship with some ill-fated romance. He was even more annoyed with how his body had betrayed him, his pants growing uncomfortably tight in the crotch region.

"You keep me from looking, but you went and looked yourself?" Naruto whined. "That's hardly fair!" He shifted his eyes to either direction and dropped his voice. "So, what did they look like? Was Hinata wearing her dress?"

"It is my sacred duty to make sure you don't have the surprise ruined," Kakashi answered. "Let me buy you a drink."

When they walked back into the bar, they noticed that Guy and Lee were engaged in an armwrestling contest. A crowd surrounded their table and Naruto rushed over to join the cheering.

Genma walked over towards Kakashi with a blonde and a redhead on either side of him with his arms wrapped around their waists. "Let me introduce you two lovely ladies to the Lord Hokage, Kakashi Hatake." He grinned slyly at either woman before directing his lazy smile at Kakashi. "These two lovely ladies are cousins. The one on my right is Taki and on my left is Toki."

Kakashi nodded at the two giggling women. They were both quite lovely, slightly inebriated, but both obviously interested in him. Knowing Genma, his friend had already vetted the duo out and determined they'd be a harmless distraction for Kakashi with little consequence.

"Genma told us about how hard you work," Taki said, brushing her fingers over his shoulder. Her blond hair fell in loose curls down her back. "You protect us all, take care of us." She leaned close, her firm breasts pressed against his arm. "Why don't you let us take care of you?"

Genma winked at him and then vanished leaving the redhead Toki lounging against the bar, displaying her assets.

It had been some time since Kakashi had the opportunity of entertaining two women at once. He'd only done it a few times before and that had been during the dark times while he was a youth in Anbu. Though, this was another reason he chose not to live in the Hokage residence. He didn't want the entire village to know about his guests.

"Maybe we can go somewhere more private?" Taki whispered in his ear.

It would be a shame to let his hard on go to waste.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Shortly after Tenten arrived, the bridal party had gone their separate ways. She had tried on a more serious dress that had met Hinata's approval. And after that, Sakura wanted nothing more than to go home, listen to some music, drink plum wine, and maybe do some yoga before bed.

She had just poured herself a glass when there was a crash against her front door. She was on high alert, a kunai in her hand.

She recognized the sound of Kakashi's voice as well as two separate giggling women.

"One more floor," Kakashi murmured.

"Oh my," Sakura said, lowering her kunai. It was happening! She should have bought the noise-canceling headphones! "The pervert," she muttered, disgusted that he had two women with him. She angrily marched towards her MP3 player and started to play loud, angry, man-bashing pop music from her favorite girl band.

She tossed back the entire glass of wine, hardly tasting it. Annoyed by her neighbor, because she could now hear his door slammed, she pulled out her yoga mat and started stretching.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kakashi collapsed in a tangle of limbs with the two lovely cousins on the floor of his living room. He couldn't remember which one was Taki and which one was Toki. It probably didn't matter. The redhead had very strong perfume that made his eyes water when she nuzzled his neck.

The blonde pressed against the length of him, one hand roamed the waistband of his pants and the other tugged gently on his mask. "Isn't it about time you take this off, Lord Hokage?" She panted huskily in his ear. "I'd like to see what's underneath. I've earned the right, wouldn't you say?" Her breasts crushed against his chest and he realized they were enhanced with silicon. He preferred natural breasts and was a bit put off.

He could hear the sound of faint music drifting up from Sakura's apartment below him. An intense wave of guilt began to gnaw at his gut as he imagined she could hear him and his guests.

The redhead's perfume was too overpowering and Kakashi turned away to sneeze. He gently pushed both the cousins away from him, his ardor from earlier greatly diminished. "I'm sorry ladies; I think this was a mistake."

"Oh, don't worry," the redhead said, kissing the side of his neck. "Taki and I can do all the work if you want. You just lie back and enjoy."

"It's been a stressful day, I'm simply not feeling it," Kakashi said, moving back from Toki's eager lips.

"We can help you unwind from your stressful day," Taki promised. "Genma was clear that you could use a little help relaxing."

Kakashi's spine stiffened as he came to a depressing realization. What were the odds of two women willingly following him back to his place, so eager to please? "Are you prostitutes?"

"We prefer the term escorts," Toki said with a coy smile.

Kakashi sighed. "I appreciate your willingness to help me relax, but I think it best if you left."

"So which one of us would you prefer to stay?" Taki asked. She batted her thick, dark lashes at him, which he could now see were quite fake.

"I'd like you to both leave," Kakashi said, rising to his feet.

"Fine by me," Toki said with a genuine smile. "Genma paid us in advance."

It galled Kakashi's pride to know that these women were bought. He would need to practice more caution in the future. It had been a while, but he hadn't thought he was that gullible.

Taki pulled a card from her bra. Her name was embossed upon it in golden script along with a phone number. "If you change your mind, I'm willing to give you a rain check, Lord Hokage."

Kakashi escorted both the escorts downstairs, his hands shoved into his pockets, and a dark mood had settled over him. He trudged back upstairs to his apartment and sat on his balcony where he listened to the music from downstairs for a few minutes.

He jumped down to Sakura's balcony with little effort. He spotted her through the sliding glass door doing some sort of complicated flexible maneuver on a yoga mat. He didn't want to spy on her, nor especially be caught spying on her, so he knocked on the window.

She glanced towards him in surprise. She looked significantly different than last her saw her in the cocktail dress in her pale pink-shorts, dark purple camisole, and barefoot with dark purple toenails. She opened the door. "Is everything okay?"

Kakashi slipped inside her apartment. "I just felt like being alone."

Sakura arched her eyebrow. "Alone? Then why are you here?"

He was grateful she didn't ask about his guests. "Maybe not alone, so much as I needed a quiet evening after enduring the bar with Naruto, Guy, Genma, and Lee."

"That's understandable," Sakura said with an amused smile. She turned off the music and started to roll up her yoga mat.

"Did you have any plans?" Kakashi asked. "I don't want to interrupt."

"I had planned to relax by watching a musical and enjoying some ice-cream." She looked at him sheepishly. "Ino and I used to watch musicals and eat ice-cream on Friday nights."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"If you want," Sakura answered. She stared at the refrigerator longingly. "Though, I had better skip the ice-cream if I want to fit into my bridesmaid's dress."

"Did you find one? And you can eat whatever you want." He strode towards the refrigerator and while he scanned the bottom half, he noticed the opened bottle of plum wine.

"It took a while, but eventually I found the right one." She sat on the futon and started the movie on her laptop. Kakashi sat next to her, enjoying the warmth from her new space heater while she snuggled under her afghan. He set the opened bottle of wine on the table.

They watched the movie in silence until halfway through it, Sakura hit the pause button. "So, when are you going to show me what's behind the mask?" Sakura teased, taking the bottle out of his grasp.

Kakashi took the bottle back and slipped it under his mask for another drink. "How about you tell me the story about the mermaid painting?"

Sakura blushed and averted her gaze towards her upraised knees. "It was a birthday gift from Sai last year." She turned towards him, her expression unreadable. "What happened with the women you ran into my door with?"

Kakashi grimaced. It had been stupid, but he thought that by running into her door, it would give her a warning. He certainly wasn't about to tell her that he was unnerved to realize they were prostitutes and as he started to make out with them, he found himself un-attracted to the women. "It didn't work out."

Sakura shrugged and took the bottle back. "You're a grown man; you can date whomever you want."

"We weren't dating," Kakashi snapped. "I had planned to fuck them and never see them again."

"It seems irresponsible to take such a person to your place then," Sakura said. "A hotel would have been smarter, but I suppose it's better than the Hokage residence. That could be a matter of national security if you're so lax in your company."

"I might not have a condom on me in a hotel," Kakashi answered irritably. He didn't like the points Sakura was making. They were too close to the truth.

"They do have convenience stores." Sakura sipped the wine.

"Well listen to you. The Virgin teaching me about sex?" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Besides, sometimes the mood is ruined if I've got to stop to grab a rubber."

Sakura burst out into laughter. She turned towards him incredulous. "You think I'm a virgin? Is that why you wanted to make it blatantly obvious you were going to be sleeping with someone upstairs?" Tears of mirth slipped from her eyes and she wiped them away absently. "It's not a big deal, Ino already pointed out that I'd unfortunately be too privy to your love life." She shrugged. "Still, this apartment is a good location, so I can deal with a little inconvenience. And besides, if stopping for a couple of minutes to pick up a condom ruins the mood, maybe that just means you sober up enough to realize it's a mistake."

Kakashi had stopped listening halfway through her diatribe. "Back up. You're not a virgin? Was it Sasuke?"

"I've given him enough," Sakura said bitterly. "I'm a grown woman with my own needs."

"Who?"

"A dear friend," Sakura said. She leaned forward to restart the movie, but Kakashi grabbed her wrist.

"Naruto!"

"No!" Sakura was aghast. She yanked her wrist out of his hand. "I would never do that to Hinata!" She slanted him a look. "Why do you want to know?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't have many friends, Sakura. I can count them on four fingers — Guy, Genma, Naruto, and you." Though after the prostitute incidence he might be eliminating Genma from that list. "Of the four, which do you think I might actually be able to confide in?"

"Aren't you melodramatic? You have plenty more friends than us - Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, and Yamato - to name a few."

"Of those four, three of them would want to be more than friends and the other has idolized me since he was young. I'll never be a friend to Tenzo as much as someone to look up to."

"Fine, whatever, but no one else can know," Sakura said. "It was last year on my birthday. I was pretty upset since it was another birthday and still I didn't even have a letter from Sasuke. I'd had a bit too much to drink and Ino and I started to make out." She turned towards Kakashi. "She's a very good kisser."

Kakashi blinked at her speechlessly. His mind ran wild with images of Sakura and Ino making out. It was a significantly more attractive thought than his memory of the cousins from earlier.

"Well, Ino had a brilliant idea. She and Sai had been dating for a few months by then. We all went home together…" Sakura trailed off and drank generously from the wine, her constant healing chakra working overdrive to metabolize the alcohol.

"You can't leave me hanging," Kakashi growled. It was like a plot-line from Icha Icha and he could feel his pulse hammering in his throat, unlike when he'd tried to make-out with the escorts upstairs. "The three of you went home," he prodded.

Sakura shrugged. "I wanted it to be with someone I cared about and that cared about me. So I lost my virginity that night to Sai and Ino."

Kakashi's jaw dropped open.

"Sai gave me the painting the next day. He wanted me to know that he thought I was beautiful and that I was the first woman he ever loved. But he was sorry, because he knew I was stuck on Sasuke, and that Ino was the woman he loved now." She glanced towards the mermaid painting across the room. "He said I reminded him of the mermaid that fell in love with a human — someone that she could never be with — unless she gave up her entire world."

Kakashi was shocked, jealous, and a little turned-on. He reached out to lay his arm across Sakura's shoulders and hugged her against him. "When you find the right man, you won't need to give up your world. He won't ask for it."

Sakura reached for the keyboard and un-paused the movie. Kakashi kept his arm around her and they finished the movie together in silence. And not once, did Kakashi regret turning down the escorts' services in exchange for a quiet evening with Sakura.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter Seven

_A/N: Sorry for the disappearance act. Special thanks to ShiroKuro OokamiRyu for doing a spectacular job beta-ing this after I suddenly inboxed her out of the blue! Enjoy!_

* * *

.

.

 **Chapter Seven:**

.

.

Kakashi rubbed the center of his forehead, hoping to assuage the migraine. He'd slept in that morning after an unexpected evening spent in Sakura's company, but the reprieve from his duties didn't make them vanish. The request from Mist was still sitting unanswered on his desk.

It was a time sensitive matter and he would need to respond within a couple of hours.

The Mizukage was in a serious bind and worried about national security. An insidious plot had developed within her country involving a secret organization that had begun to terrorize the citizens. Mei Terumi only had two advisors that she trusted with absolute certainty. Unfortunately, Ao had perished in the Great Ninja War and Chojuro was currently missing. The latter had been investigating the situation and she feared for his fate.

By using the extremely rare golden scroll, she had invoked the highest priority on the request for international aid. She worried that the more violent shinobi of Mist wanted a return to the _Bloody Mist_ regime. Peace tasted sour to their tongues after a generation of violent conflicts. She had requested Kakashi to come personally and wasn't sure about a timeline for the mission — definitely more than two weeks if a civil war or coup was in the works.

He was confident that he could leave Konoha in the capable hands of Naruto and Shikamaru. Sakura could also have run the Hokage's office in his absence, but given her skills with both healing and fighting he wanted her on the mission with him. Without his Sharingan, he didn't feel quite confident enough to go into the unknown solo, nor was he suicidal enough to try. He also didn't want to risk Naruto with his upcoming nuptials.

Sai was a viable option, but as soon as Kakashi considered the idea, he dismissed it. He wasn't quite ready to work with Sai after learning that he'd been so intimately involved with Sakura. Though, Ino on the other hand…..he allowed the thought to trail off with a faint smile on his lips.

A brisk knock at his door wiped the smile off his face. He cleared his throat and rolled back his shoulders. "Come in."

Shikamaru entered. "Izumo told me you had received a golden scroll yesterday from the Mizukage," he stated without preamble. He was Konoha's liaison for the alliance amongst the ninja countries. "You appointed me to represent Konoha in international matters within our united nations."

"It was a personal request," Kakashi hedged. When Shikamaru merely stared stonily back, he held out the scroll.

Shikamaru's gaze swept over the script. He glanced back towards Kakashi with a protective fierceness in his dark eyes. "She cannot request you personally. You're too important to the village, Lord Hokage."

Kakashi leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Minato wouldn't have let someone else go in his stead."

"And he died while his son was just a few minutes old. That is not a good example." Shikamaru read over the scroll a second time. "I could go."

"If you go, you'll have to inform the other nations," Kakashi argued.

"This is the whole reason we have the alliance," Shikamaru protested. "We've gone about things on our own before and what I remember is that Temari is the one that saved my ass. Sand is our closest ally, we should include them at least."

"Our bond to Mist is fragile," Kakashi said. "The Mizukage sent this request personally and I feel we should honor it."

"Fine. But you can't go alone. I forbid it."

Kakashi snorted. "You forbid it? Who's the Hokage?"

"I'm the one that makes sure the Hokage doesn't do anything stupid — whether that's you or Naruto," Shikamaru quipped. He paced in front of Kakashi's desk as he pondered the issue. "You will need at least a three man squad, but preferably four. I suppose if you're leaving, that means Naruto is going to be left as pro-temp Hokage. So, naturally, you'll take Sakura — she's muscle and medicine. Sai would be a smart addition. I've worked with them before and they are a flawless team."

"I'd prefer someone other than Sai." Kakashi grit his teeth behind his mask.

Shikamaru arched an eyebrow, but didn't argue. "Neji would have been perfect," he whispered half to himself. "You would do best with someone that could scout ahead — Hinata, Kiba, and Shino are all skilled. Sakura has worked well with both Hinata and Kiba before."

However, Kakashi hadn't worked with them and didn't want to go into such a mission with a new team dynamic.

"Obviously, I vouch for Ino and Choji's skills. They worked really well with you and Sakura, but would be at a disadvantage without me. It's a shame that Kurenai retired from active service. Though, if you took Sakura, Sai, and Yamato you'd have a very powerful team with a variety of skills that complemented one another." He stopped in front of the desk's center and held the golden scroll back towards Kakashi. "You'll need to leave as soon as possible. I would recommend letting Sand know what's going on — in case we need back up."

"Lightning might be more useful if things go south as its borders neighbors Mist," Kakashi suggested.

"I'll get in touch with Killer Bee. He's known for traveling all over the allied nations. If he were to show up, it wouldn't be too unusual," Shikamaru mused. "Things are a bit volatile in Earth right now with the Tsuchikage's failing health."

"Well, it seems that you have everything all figured out," Kakashi dead-panned. "I guess all that's left is to summon my teammates and pack up."

"Just make sure you're back in time for Naruto and Hinata's wedding," Shikamaru reminded.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

It was mid-morning when Sakura made her house-call to the Sarutobi residence. They were in the kitchen when Sakura disposed of the needle and then pressed a Hello Kitty bandaid across the injection site on Kurenai's daughter, Mirai. "And that's the last of your vaccinations before you start school in the spring."

Asuma's dark-eyed daughter had her lips pressed tight, but she didn't cry out. She was as stoic as her grandfather, the Third Hokage.

Kurenai hugged her daughter and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head where they sat at the kitchen table. "I appreciate you doing this yourself, Sakura. She won't let any of the nurses give her shots. She runs away from them or punches them. I'm afraid she has her father's temperament."

"Then she'll be a fearsome warrior," Sakura said. "Just don't punch anyone when you're Hinata's flower girl," she teased tapping the tip of the girl's nose. She laughed as the girl jerked back and rubbed her nose with the heel of her hand.

"Go on and play, sweetie," Kurenai said.

Mirai wasted no time in scampering away towards the living room where her toys waited. Sakura's eyes trailed after the four year old as she picked up a large plush doll that held an uncanny resemblance to Asuma.

"A gift from Ino," Kurenai murmured. "She had that plush commissioned to look like Asuma. Her exact words were, 'All girls that age have a best friend. And that best friend is a doll. Mirai might as well have her doll look like her father.'"

Sakura smiled. "Ino can be very thoughtful."

"Shikamaru and Konohamaru tell Mirai countless stories about her father. It's not much, but I hope it makes her feel closer to him."

Sakura hummed in acknowledgment, but truly had no words to say to such a statement. She learned from her travels with Master Tsunade, that sometimes people just need you to listen. It was rather challenging, because Sakura wanted to fix everyone. Sometimes, a person just needed to learn how to live with the brokenness.

"You know, you're good for him."

"What? Who?" Sakura tore her gaze away from Mirai. "The doll?"

Kurenai snorted in amusement. "No, Kakashi."

"He can be rather disorganized," Sakura agreed. "He's always getting distracted by those books of his. Though, I think the real credit should go to Shikamaru. He's really done a one-eighty."

"You didn't know Kakashi when he was in Anbu," Kurenai explained. "He was orphaned at a young age and later lost his entire team — Obito, Rin, and then Minato." Her crimson gaze settled on Mirai as she explained to the Asuma plush how they were going to storm a castle — one created from a pair of blankets draped over the couch and arm chair. "It's the reason I retired. I won't risk my daughter being orphaned."

"If anything, Naruto is the one that's good for Kakashi. He's always been the heart of the team," Sakura protested.

Kurenai chuckled mirthlessly. "After losing Asuma, I understand a little of what Kakashi must have felt like. If it wasn't for Mirai, I probably would have taken some kind of suicidal mission."

Sakura reached across the table and grasped Kurenai's hands. The older Jounin was exhibiting classic signs of survivor's guilt. It was a condition she and Master Tsunade came across quite often in their travels.

Kurenai stared down at their joined hands. "The life of a ninja is to know loss. We deal in death, so it makes sense that we pay death a heavy price. It was Asuma, Guy, and myself that approached Hiruzen to remove Kakashi from Anbu. He'd always been a serious individual, but he was dedicating himself entirely to the unsavory shadows of the ninja world. We couldn't see our friend devolve into a heartless, killing machine. He'd started to read those horrible porn books in public to discourage people from talking to him. A top notch assassin reading porn — who wanted to interrupt him? Lord Third recommended the three of you to be Kakashi's students. He'd always failed his students before; never wanted any children to become monsters like himself."

Sakura had always wondered about Kakashi's former students. He was renowned for flunking all the previous academy graduates and he'd refused to take any new students after only being their teacher for a little less than a year. "He always blamed himself for Sasuke's deflection. Though, I tried to stop Sasuke, I failed. Over the years, Naruto and I tried countless times to bring him back and failed repeatedly. Sasuke didn't come back until it suited him."

Her thoughts drifted to one of her spectacular fails. After hearing the monstrous things Sasuke had done, she'd decided to end his life before he completely transformed into a creature of bloodlust and evil. She'd wanted to protect Naruto. And yet, it had been Kakashi and Naruto that had each saved her in turn. She'd have been dead at Sasuke's hands without them.

"He blamed himself for not being able to reach Itachi's little brother, Minato's son, and for ignoring the potential of the lone girl on the team. After Naruto's return to the village and Kakashi's injury, he used to talk with Asuma and myself about his perceived short-comings. After seeing just how strong the three of you became under the tutelage of the Sannin, he felt like a great failure. At first, he couldn't understand your and Naruto's eagerness to team up with him again. It had been almost a relief when the two of you were teamed up with Yamato and Sai, except it quickly turned to anxiety."

Sakura could certainly understand that. Knowing that one's friends were in danger and not being able to protect their backs was something that she struggled with; especially with friends like hers. As a medic, she had brought many ninjas back from the brink of death.

"And yet, that original Team Seven, in spite of its complicated history, was responsible for saving the entire world," Kurenai pointed out. "There was a special bond between you all and it wasn't just Naruto. Somehow, your team also managed to attract the attention of the broken Sannin and involve them in the cause. Hiruzen knew what he was doing putting you all under Kakashi and now he's the Hokage."

The unbreakable bonds of friendship that Naruto insisted on were the reason for their success, along with Kakashi's code of protecting one's teammates, but Sakura didn't want to press the point.

"I was never an orphan," Sakura said hesitantly. "But, I saw how it affected both Naruto and Sasuke." And Kakashi she added silently, though she didn't learn that about him until years after he was no longer her teacher. "No child should have to grow up without their parents. Having one parent is better than no parent. And through your love for Asuma, your daughter learns about her father."

A sad smile flitted across Kurenai's lips. "I hope this isn't the speech you give to all those emotionally wrecked children on your project with Lady Tsunade."

Sakura grinned back. "Nah, if I were to mention either Naruto or Sasuke, the kids would just want to meet the two big heroes."

"Do me a favor, Sakura," Kurenai said, squeezing Sakura's hand before slipping out of her grip. "When you have children, let them see you in action. Stories begin to feel hollow after a while."

An image of Sasuke wearing a kitchen apron and tending to a baby in a highchair came to Sakura. She almost laughed aloud when the vision shifted and it wasn't Sasuke, but Kakashi in the apron. The laugh died in her throat and she disguised it with an awkward cough.

"I've seen the violence you wield in your hands, but the gentleness in your nature is comforting," Kurenai continued.

"What do you mean?" Sakura was starting to feel uncomfortable with the line of conversation. She'd come to give Mirai a simple varicella vaccine, not to have a heart to heart therapy session.

"There was a reason Hiruzen had you on Kakashi's team," Kurenai continued. "You were the loving family all three of those boys needed — Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi. They were all orphaned and alone. They needed someone with a big heart to heal them."

Sakura scoffed. "Now you're just being ridiculous. Naruto has always been the heart of the team."

"That doesn't make your role any less," Kurenai protested. "Those boys needed someone to protect. They needed someone to care about. They needed someone to nurture them. And you cannot deny that all of them care for you. The same happened when Sai joined your team. The most successful teams have at least one woman on them."

Mirai returned to the kitchen holding Shikamaru's hand. "Momma, Shikamaru is here."

"Ah, Sakura, I wasn't expecting you here," Shikamaru said in mild surprise. "You should report to the Hokage's office. You're about to go on a mission."

"A mission!" Mirai exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement. "Can I come? I got my shot!"

Kurenai crouched in front of her daughter and brushed back an errant curl. "I'm afraid you won't be going on any missions just yet, sweetie. You need to go to school first."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"We leave within the hour," Kakashi informed Sakura, Sai, and Yamato.

"You're the Hokage. I don't understand why you're going on this mission personally. It seems like an unnecessary risk," Sai protested.

Kakashi stared at the former Root ninja for a few seconds silently. Ever since the boy started dating Ino, he'd become more outspoken. Or maybe it was the removal of Danzo's sealing tattoo on his tongue. If it avoided being questioned by one's subordinates, he could see how the corrupt master of the shadow world would be tempted by such techniques of silence. Sai had a valid point, but all Kakashi could think about was that the pasty white artist had taken Sakura's virginity.

"Sai, he's the Hokage. Lord Hatake can do whatever he thinks is best for the security of the village," Sakura answered evenly.

Kakashi shot her a curious look. He thought she'd probably chime in with Sai. He couldn't help but feel a little smug at her defense.

"The Mizukage requested you personally," Yamato said. "I find this rather suspicious."

"Then you haven't seen the way she stares at him," Sakura said, a faint grin on her lips. "I wouldn't put it past her for this whole thing to be a ruse with nothing more than the attempt to get our esteemed Hokage into her bed chambers."

That had been Kakashi's first thought upon reading the request. "Not with a golden scroll," Kakashi argued. "An abuse of a golden scroll is enough to evoke the wrath of the entire ninja alliance."

"The weather is cold and wet this time of year in Mist," Sakura said. "I'll pack some extra herbs to fight off the likelihood of upper respiratory infections. Yamato, did you receive your influenza vaccine?"

Yamato turned his overly large eyes towards her. "I don't normally take vaccines."

"I'll pick one up for you." She elbowed Sai sharply in the rips and they both kneeled before Kakashi. He dismissed them with a nod and they vanished from his office to pack.

"Why did she single me out?" Yamato shook his head and turned back to Kakashi. "I don't like this scenario."

"Sakura singled you out because Sai and I are both good patients and visit her regularly for physicals — lest she might beat us savagely. And Mei Terumi asked me because her people will assume it's because she wants me in her bed chambers," Kakashi explained. "It's the perfect excuse for having elite Konoha shinobi in her village without it looking suspicious."

Yamato nodded and then took his leave as well.

Shikamaru and Naruto entered next and Kakashi explained his leave of absence and Naruto's duties as Interim Hokage.

"You'll be back in time for the wedding, right?" Naruto asked in a panic.

"I thought you'd be more excited about your role as Hokage," Kakashi said, his brow furrowed.

"It's a lot of work," Naruto admitted. "But I'm ready! You're taking Sakura and Sai — you're all part of the wedding party, so you better be back. I know Hinata doesn't seem like she's scary, but with her twin lion fists she can be more terrifying than Sakura!"

"We'll be fine," Shikamaru assured him. "We'll keep things running smoothly until you return."

"I leave the village in your capable hands," Kakashi said. He left his office and started towards his apartment. He wanted to speak with Sakura privately before their mission made it impossible.

Her door was unlocked and she was rummaging her kitchen cabinets for packets of herbs. Her backpack was open on her dining table. "Knock, knock," Kakashi said, opening her door.

"Come on in," Sakura called out. Her cheeks were flushed and she flashed him a quick smile. "It's silly, but I'm kind of excited. I haven't done a real mission since the episode with the moon."

Kakashi leaned against the kitchen counter and watched her gather the herbs. "I wanted to warn you about some of the less savory aspects of the mission."

"That it's going to look like an excuse for you and the Mizukage to have an illicit affair?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi's jaw slackened and he merely stared at her. She was smart, but he didn't think she'd connect the pieces so quickly. He was pretty uncomfortable with the idea, so he figured she would be too.

Sakura closed the cabinet and turned towards him. Her expression of amusement softened into one of concern. "Her reputation as a man-eater is pretty wide-spread. It's a good cover."

"I'm not very good at faking such things," Kakashi admitted. He would probably have to actually have an illicit affair to make it believable.

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh and what a terrible sacrifice that would be." She brushed past him and tucked the herbal packets into her bag.

"Maybe I don't want to have an illicit affair with her," Kakashi argued. He wasn't so shallow that he was willing to sleep around for the sake of believability. But then, he had been willing to sleep with two strange women the other night. "It would complicate things and I don't like complications."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't," Sakura said, looking at him with a curious gleam in her jade eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"An affair between a former teacher and student isn't too unbelievable," Kakashi said.

"Sounds like the plot of half the trashy romance novels Ino has loaned me over the years," Sakura mused.

Kakashi wanted to ask if she read trashy romance novels frequently, but squashed the urge for a more serious banter. "If she becomes insistent, that's our play."

"What do you mean, exactly?" Sakura zipped up her bag and slung it over one shoulder before slipping her other arm through it.

"I mean, I'm going to visit Mist under Mei Terumi's invitation. However, her ploy to woo me will fail due to the fact that I'm already involved in another illicit affair," Kakashi explained. He reached out and pressed his palm against the side of Sakura's face and gently caressed her soft skin. She licked her lips — either a sign of nerves or an invitation.

Kakashi leaned down and brushed his nose against hers, drowning himself in her jade irises.

Sakura began to giggle and stepped back from him. "Yeah, I'm not sure that's going to work, Kakashi."

Kakashi stepped back towards her and pulled down his mask. The laughter died instantly as she stared at his chiseled, bare face. He knew he was a handsome man and if he wanted to protect himself from the clutches of Mei Terumi, the beautiful man-eater, he needed a trump card. Sakura had grown too comfortable in his presence. If he wanted to forge a believable front with her, he needed to give her something more.

Sakura inhaled sharply through her teeth, unable to tear her gaze away from Kakashi's exposed face.

Her eyes dilated and Kakashi felt the strong urge to kiss her. He leaned down, laid his hands against either side of her narrow waist, and brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back, her slender arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer.

The kiss was more intense than he expected. He'd kissed a lot of women, but he'd kept the mask as a barrier for so long, he forgot how good it felt to be skin to skin with someone. All thoughts about the mission to Mist evaporated from his mind.

He wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow they were on Sakura's bed. She was underneath him and he was trailing kisses down her neck and the sweet curve of her breast.

Kakashi braced himself with his arms and drew away from her. Somehow her shirt and backpack had been abandoned at the table. As had his own shirt. He stared down at her and struggled to control his raging hormones. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I just wanted to kiss you."

Sakura's cheeks flamed and she looked away, shame and confusion evident as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Maybe you should go."

"Sakura," Kakashi protested.

"Just go, Kakashi. We have a long mission in front of us and I need to finish packing." She slipped out from under him and snatched up her shirt. She was dressed in a moment and Kakashi sorely missed seeing her taunt abdomen and the rounds of her perky breasts. She glared at him. "Are you done staring?"

A slow smile spread across Kakashi's full lips. "Not even remotely." He reached out and tucked a loose strand of pale pink hair behind her ear. "I wasn't expecting that kind of chemistry, Sakura. But that's not something I can ignore."

Sakura scoffed. "After your thwarted sexcapade the other night, I imagine any pretty woman will do."

That didn't explain her reaction, and they both knew it. "I don't think that's true and neither do you," Kakashi said quietly. "I'll meet you at the gates with the others." He picked up his mask and settled it into its customary place.

.

.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:**

.

.

It had been hours since they left the village gates on foot. Sai was in the lead, followed by Yamato then Sakura, with Kakashi guarding the rear. Knowing that Kakashi was right behind her was driving Sakura crazy. She could feel him staring at her, yet she had to keep her eyes forward.

His face!

He was movie star handsome. Sakura would never be able to erase the image of those full lips, chiseled cheekbones, and pale silvery scruff along his strong jaw from her retinas. She felt feverish, but knew there was nothing wrong with her aside from a case of increased endorphins.

If that kiss of his had been merely practice for their mission, she was going to kill him.

She clenched her fist tight and then veered onto a tree slightly off course to her right. There was a broken branch hanging precariously on a stronger branch. A strong gust of wind from a winter storm could have easily sent it crashing to the ground to possibly injure those passing under it. Sakura reared back her fist and shattered it into splinters.

"Feel better?" Kakashi asked, joining her on the branch.

Sakura turned towards him with a retort, but words escaped her. He was so close and all she could think about was just how full those lips under his mask were. She relaxed her fist and forced herself to answer his question. This was Kakashi! She'd known him for years. A couple of stolen kisses shouldn't have that big of an impact. Hell, she'd held Naruto's heart in her hands and she didn't get tongue-tied around him!

"It was a hazard," Sakura snapped. She cringed internally. That was not the cool, casual tone she'd been hoping to portray.

Kakashi arched a silvery eyebrow. "You and I will take first watch tonight. We should talk."

"That's not necessary," Sakura argued. She forced her gaze away from him and looked ahead at Sai and Yamato. The distance between them continued to increase. "We better hurry to catch up." She laced her feet with chakra, ready to leap towards the next tree, but Kakashi's hand fell upon her shoulder, holding her in place.

"I understand, I'm putting you in a weird position," Kakashi said, his tone apologetic. "If you don't want to pretend we're in a relationship, I won't force you to. I shouldn't have asked. But, I really don't think I can handle an affair with the Mizukage. It would only lead to complications and tensions between our two nations."

Sakura didn't want him to have an affair with Mei Terumi either. The very idea made her blood boil. The jealousy was unfounded, but she couldn't help it. Kakashi was her friend. And he was so handsome. She'd finally seen under the mask and frankly she didn't want to share that secret. "It's not a problem." Sakura forced a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Sai would have called her out for it being fake. "I take all my missions seriously. If you're not head-over- heels in love with me by the end of our time in Mist, then I have failed as Tsunade's apprentice."

Kakashi's expression was unreadable as he released her shoulder. "Let's go."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kakashi's elite team had set up for camp that evening. The Hokage perched on a low hanging branch of a large tree, sharpening his kunai, and keeping an eye out for any trouble. He established a perimeter for security earlier. It felt like ages since he'd done something simple like securing a campsite.

His gaze drifted over towards Sakura where she busied herself brewing what she called immunity-fortifying tea. Across the fire from her, Yamato warmed stew for their dinner. A short distance away, Sai studied the map for their journey.

"According to Shikamaru's coordinates, I can get us to the main island of Mist easily within three days of flying." Sai held up a scroll from his pack. "I fit three ink birds on this. And assuming I can replenish my chakra in the evening, I could possibly cut the time to two and a half days." He glanced across at Sakura. "You brought the chakra boosting tea?"

"Never leave home without it," Sakura quipped. "I'll be spiking your drink with it generously."

"Good. Two and a half days it is." Sai gestured between him and Sakura. "As we're the lightest, we'll share a bird."

"No." Kakashi didn't like the idea of seeing Sakura riding with Sai. He didn't bother to look up from the kunai he was sharpening. "Sakura will ride with me."

"That doesn't make sense aerodynamically speaking," Sai protested.

"You'll be better able to maneuver as lead scout riding solo," Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi," Sakura said sharply.

Kakashi couldn't ignore that warning tone. He looked down from his vantage point to meet her accusing jade gaze. He knew he was jealous because of what she'd told him about her relationship with Sai, but he didn't want her to know he was jealous. "Yes?"

"Do you have a problem with me riding with Sai?" Sakura asked, her voice deceptively calm.

"Why would I have a problem?"

"Why indeed?" Sakura challenged. "I'll ride with you in the morning, Sai." Sakura pointedly looked away from Kakashi when she made her statement.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Insubordination, Haruno?"

"If we want to make it to Mist as soon as possible, I'll need to ensure that Sai's chakra levels remain at peak level. I can best serve my role as medic in his proximity," Sakura answered coolly.

"She has a point, Kakashi-sempai," Yamato said. He took the stew off the fire and began to dish it out into four separate bowls for them.

"I thought the great Sakura Haruno was capable of healing without direct physical contact," Kakashi challenged.

"Kakashi, if you're worried that Sakura and I might engage in a sexual liaison, I can assure you that your concern is unfounded," Sai answered in a bored tone. He rolled up the maps and accepted a bowl of stew from Yamato.

"That's not-," Kakashi trailed off as three sets of eyes stared at him. He couldn't think of a response that wouldn't result in him looking paranoid and petty. "Fine. Sakura and Sai, you two can ride together as it sounds that will be most efficient."

"Of course, given your advanced age," Sakura commented primly, "if you're feeling fatigued, Lord Hokage, I can always heal you even without direct physical contact." She took one of the bowls of stews and carried it over towards Kakashi.

He accepted the bowl, brushing his fingers against hers in the process. "Don't push your luck, Sakura," Kakashi said quietly.

"I plan to push my luck to the very limit," Sakura assured him. She turned on her heel and sashayed away, her hips with a sexy sway that caught Kakashi's attention.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Why did it feel like he was the one pushing his luck?

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

After patrolling around the campsite and discovering nothing amiss, Sakura found Kakashi leaning against a tree with an Icha Icha book propped up on his upraised knee. She collapsed next to him. "All is clear," she reported. She slanted him an annoyed look. "What was up with the possessive boyfriend attitude?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Just getting into character. The reactions need to be realistic."

"We're not in Mist yet," Sakura reminded him. "This behavior of yours just comes off as insecure. I'd expect the leader of our village to be more confident." She leaned her head back against the tree's solid trunk and closed her eyes.

"Confidence is my middle name," Kakashi murmured. His strong, leanly muscled arm slipped over Sakura's shoulders and drew her against his side.

She stiffened at his touch and opened her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I should think it was obvious, Sakura," Kakashi whispered in her ear. "I take my missions seriously and our relationship is a vital aspect of this mission."

Sakura's right eye began to twitch. She reached across her and plucked Kakashi's arm away from around her. "Don't press your luck." She started to stand, but Kakashi grabbed her wrist and tugged her back to the ground. She whirled on him, ready to yell, but she quickly snapped her mouth shut at seeing the seriousness in his dark eyes.

"It's not all acting, Sakura," Kakashi said. "I am attracted to you and we care about each other. Would it be so terrible to at least try this experiment?"

"Meaning you want to try and actually have an affair?" Sakura frowned and searched Kakashi's face. As usual, it was hard to tell his feelings given the combination of his bland expression and his mask.

The corners of Kakashi's eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. "If you think you won't be too disgusted by an older man."

Sakura reached out and traced her fingertip over the silky material covering Kakashi's high cheekbones. "I suppose there are worse things."

Kakashi took hold of Sakura's hand pushed it down between them. He leaned towards her and pressed his cloth-covered lips over hers. "Why don't you go ahead and sleep? I'll finish covering our watch."

"I don't need you to coddle me," Sakura said with a scowl.

"Very well. I'll go to sleep and you can wake me in two hours," Kakashi suggested. He stretched out on his side and rested his head on Sakura's thigh before she could protest. Almost immediately, his body relaxed and he slumbered.

"This wasn't what I had in mind," Sakura mumbled. She stared out past the camp's fire and began to idly run her fingers through Kakashi's soft, silky hair. The tension in her muscles eased as she focused her attention on the sounds of the forest.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"I had hoped to offer you a private tour, Lord Hokage," Mei Terumi said, her visible green eye assessing Kakashi up and down. She'd spent the last two hours flirting heavily with Kakashi and had been disappointed by his lack of enthusiasm towards her advances.

"Yes, well, Haruno is my personal physician. Such a journey as we've just undertaken is understandably taxing to an older man, such as myself," Kakashi explained.

On the way into the village, they'd run into Killer Bee. He'd been sent at the request of Naruto and Shikamaru to meet up with Kakashi's team. Naruto wanted his friends back in Konoha as soon as possible and barring his own assistance in solving Mist's problem, he'd sent "Octopops". Sai and Yamato had split from Kakashi and Sakura to look in the shadows with Bee for the cause of the village unrest.

"You may speak freely in her presence," Kakashi said. "Just think of her as my shadow."

The Mizukage shot Sakura a look of thinly veiled disdain before looking back at Kakashi. "I heard your virility was the subject of legend. I doubt if you need the supervision, Lord Hatake."

"With your permission, Lord Hokage, I would like to accept Lady Mizukage's offer to visit the Kirigakure hospital," Sakura interjected.

Kakashi found it impossible to argue with two women. "Very well, Haruno. Report back to me this evening."

"Perhaps the morning would be better," Mei suggested, tossing back her long, crimson hair. "One of the guards posted outside these doors will escort you, Haruno," she said in a dismissive tone.

"You'll report to me this evening in my private quarters, Sakura," Kakashi said, ignoring the obvious invitation from Mist's leader.

"Of course, Sir," Sakura said bowing at him and then offering the Mizukage a curt nod before she left the meeting room.

"Kakashi, it almost seems like you're avoiding being alone with me," Mei said after Sakura left.

"Why don't you give me that tour you offered?" Kakashi asked, evading an answer. "Explain the current politics of Mist in this postwar era. Mist seemed most affected by Madara and Akatsuki's manipulations."

Mei dismissed her guard and slipped her arm through Kakashi's and started to lead them down a hallway. As she spoke of the history of Kirigakure she would speak in whispers about her missing assistant and what she knew of the trouble.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The guard had escorted Sakura to the hospital where the head medic and hospital director, Kiri, took over. He was a handsome, tall man, a few years older than herself. Kiri had short, spiky dark hair and eyes and Sakura couldn't help, but be reminded of Sasuke. She had heard about Kiri before from Kankuro as they were on a team together during the war. The puppet master failed to mention the handsomeness of this Mist medic.

"Your reputation precedes you, Kiri. Kankuro shared with me a story about your Mystical Palm Technique on the battlefield," Sakura said.

A thin smile spread across Kiri's lips. "That is no small compliment, Sakura Haruno — Master of the Regeneration Technique." His gaze locked onto the chakra diamond on her forehead. "I've heard a little about your work in the field regarding the mental state of the youth scared by war. As you can imagine, with Mist's bloody history, we could really benefit from a similar program."

"I'd be happy to swap ideas with you," Sakura said with an eager smile. She had every confidence that Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi would solve the civil unrest and find Chojuro, especially with Killer Bee's assistance. Her priority was improving the healthcare of all the Allied Shinobi Nations and providing a buffer for Kakashi in regards to the Mizukage.

Kiri was a pleasant man and when he flirted with Sakura, she naturally flirted back. If her life weren't so complicated, she'd be tempted to invite him back to Konoha — or even to Naruto and Hinata's wedding. There was no need for her to go stag if she could snag a handsome date like Kiri.

"Is everything okay, Sakura?" Kiri's dark eyes were searching as he paused in front of her. "You seem distracted."

"It's nothing," Sakura said. "My mind was drifting to other matters."

"I can understand that," Kiri said, dropping his voice to a near whisper. "There have been various matters here that are quite distracting. I believe that Chojuro is missing. The Mizukage is dealing with a rebel insurrection that wants to replace her with someone less prone to peace. The bloody history of Mist is hard to ignore." He smiled cautiously. "This is why I am so very relieved that you are part of the Konoha contingent that has arrived in our time of need."

"Do you know anything?" Sakura whispered back.

"I know our surgery department has had a rise in dealing with trauma," Kiri explained. "The injuries are consistent with swords, daggers, and throwing knives." He gestured towards the steel double doors in the back of the lab. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind looking over some of the autopsy reports? Some of the causes of death appear to be poison related."

Sakura grimaced. "It's not my favorite thing, but I can lend whatever expertise I have."

"Kankuro praised your expertise in curing poison with saving his life," Kiri said. "You can understand why I wanted to meet you myself."

They passed the double steel doors to find a man in a white lab coat hunched over a table with several petri dishes , a distillation apparatus, and various bottles and vials of colorful liquids in front of him. The scene reminded Sakura of Shizune's poison lab back in Konoha.

The man turned towards them and Sakura's heart skipped a beat in recognition. The genjutsu hiding the man's appearance was strong. He appeared to be a middle-aged man with spectacles and salt and pepper hair and beard. However, Sakura always had a natural resistance to genjutsus — even ones created by the Uchiha Sharingan.

"This is Daisuke," Kiri introduced. "And this is —."

"Sakura Haruno," Daisuke interrupted, his voice deep, rich, and very familiar. "Master Tsunade's reputation is strong. You're even lovelier in person than I imagined." He offered a shy smile that Sakura had never seen.

She'd never once seen Sasuke Uchiha smile and here he was — pretending to be an old man and smiling at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Daisuke," Sakura said. She strode past Kiri and stood at Sasuke's side. She could feel the tension radiating off him — Kiri would probably assume it was nerves at being in proximity to one with her fame. Sakura knew that Sasuke was worried that she'd reveal his true identity to the Kirigakure medic. "Is there anything unusual about the poison in the victims?"

Sasuke's posture relaxed marginally. "The properties make me suspect one of Akatsuki's many laboratories were raided."

"Orochimaru and Sasori were both experts with poison," Sakura agreed.

The loudspeaker announced an incoming emergency. "Ah, do you mind if I leave you here for a bit, Sakura?" Kiri asked. "I need to answer that call."

"Do you need any help?" Sakura asked, turning her back on the disguised Sasuke.

"I can handle it, but thank you for the offer. I'll be back soon." Kiri rushed out of the room.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Sasuke remarked, adjusting the distillation device. A soft hiss filled the room as the pressure within adjusted.

Sakura pulled out a stool and sat next to Sasuke at the lab table. "So, at least this answers one question. You're not dead after all."

Sasuke looked over at her, his dark eyes somber with a spark of crimson flashing through them. "I wouldn't exactly call this living either. I've been following after clues regarding Kaguya. I don't think she's truly vanquished, only lying dormant."

"You don't have to do such investigating by yourself," Sakura murmured. She reached for the distillation and stopped the flow of pressure. "You're releasing too much."

"I know what I'm doing," Sasuke argued. He turned the knob back.

Sakura turned it off again.

Sasuke started to reach for it again, but Sakura grabbed his wrist in an unrelenting grip. "Pay attention." The liquid began to change colors and Sasuke's arm slackened. "See, if you had kept releasing the pressure it would have combusted."

"Okay, fine, maybe you know a little bit more about this," Sasuke conceded. "I only gleaned so much information from Daisuke when I put him into the Tsukiyomi." He popped his neck to either side. "So, you're not here just to make me homesick. What brings you out East?"

Sakura grit her teeth. Sasuke was foolishly experimenting with poisons with only rudimentary knowledge. Just because he was resistant to most poisons due to his tenure with Orochimaru, didn't make it acceptable. "Missing persons, possible civil war, and the ensuing chaos," Sakura answered. "Is this Daisuke going to become another missing person?"

"Nah," Sasuke answered. "I'll break him out of the Tsukiyomi in another day or two. He won't even realize he wasn't here slaving away in this lab."

They lapsed into silence as Sakura struggled with the urge to chastise Sasuke for his irresponsible behavior. "Naruto is getting married in two months," she blurted out.

Sasuke stared straight ahead, his lips pressed tightly together. "I won't be done by then."

"You can come home," Sakura pleaded. "It's a fool's errand to do all this on your own. You do have friends." It was a revisit of the age old conversation with them. She wanted him to come home, he wanted to wander.

Sasuke scoffed. "Yeah and I've treated you all so well over the years. I don't know why you'd want to help me."

"Perhaps, because we care?" Sakura challenged.

Sasuke looked at her, his eyes scanned over her face carefully and slowly. "I really don't understand why. I only cause you grief."

Sakura shrugged. Sasuke's behavior was exactly the reason she saw the need to help the youth scarred by tragedy. He lacked basic understanding of relationships and love. "You did apologize and we did accept."

A faint smirk tugged on the corner of Sasuke's lips. "I suppose you did."

Another emergency announcement ran over the load speaker. Sakura pushed away from the lab table. "I don't know what you're doing here exactly, but don't make trouble."

"Are you going to report my presence?"

"Why would Konoha care about some elderly poisons expert doing analysis work in Mist?"

Sasuke sputtered. "Elderly?"

"How long will you be here?" Sakura asked.

"Until I find answers," Sasuke answered.

Sakura hurried out of the room, intent to help with the crises. She didn't have time to deal with Sasuke. Even the few minutes in his presence, she felt irritable and frustrated. It had been so long since they last saw each other and he was unrepentant about his unfulfilled promises to her.

As she rushed down the hallway, asking one of the nurses about where she might be able to help, she couldn't help but feel annoyed by the fact that she'd had more romantic encounters with Kakashi Hatake than with Sasuke Uchiha.

"It's a good thing you decided to ignore me," Kiri said, hurrying past Sakura with hands covered in blood. He began to scrub off the gore in a sink. "I could use your assistance in the surgery department."

"Did you just wrap up a case?" Sakura asked, standing next him at the sinks scrubbing her hands.

"Two cases in a row," Kiri confirmed. "There are at least four more. There was some sort of attack on the outskirts of the village."

There was a loud commotion at the entrance to the hospital.

"What now?" Kiri groaned. He looked over his shoulders and his mouth gaped open.

Sakura followed his gaze and found Killer Bee standing past the doors with an unconscious Chojuro balanced over his broad shoulder. Bee's gaze landed on Sakura and he burst into a wide smile. "Naruto's temperamental friend!" He shifted Chojuro onto the gurney a nurse brought in front of him. "I've got an important man here for you to mend!"

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kakashi ate dinner in his room. The Mizukage had rushed off to the hospital to sit at her subordinate Chojuro's bedside. Bee's entrance into Mist had caused a bit of an uproar, but no one stood a chance against the eight-tails, and he was given guest quarters at the palace. Sai and Yamato had yet to report in with Kakashi, but Sakura had just returned from the hospital.

She sat across from him picking at the bread on her plate. Sakura claimed to have lost her appetite after all the bloody wounds and surgeries she helped with earlier.

"At least part of our mission is accomplished," Kakashi said. "You have to admit, Naruto's inclusion of Bee certainly sped up matters." He picked up his glass and sipped under his mask, half tempted to remove the mask and see if it would improve Sakura's mood. "Is something bothering you?"

Sakura set aside her bread and stared back him. "I just met an interesting researcher at the hospital. These attacks are also involving poisons of Akatsuki level complexity."

"We still need to hear Sai and Yamato's report," Kakashi mused.

Sakura stood abruptly. "I had better retire to my room."

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked, one eyebrow arched curiously. He inclined his chin to the room's far corner. Sakura's bag sat next to his. "This is your room."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you see, Mei had made an indecent offer to me that I had to refuse. And when Bee arrived, I graciously gave up my room for his use. Mei was so overjoyed at Chojuro's rescue that she was rather forward with her suggestion that I might warm her bed tonight." Kakashi cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I needed a blatant excuse and I may have confessed to being seriously involved with you."

"That's a bit extreme," Sakura said. She kicked off her shoes and lay back on the bed. "You can have the floor."

Before Kakashi could argue she was unconscious.

He sat on the edge of the bed and marveled at how quickly she fell asleep. It shouldn't have been a surprise with all the chakra she utilized with her medical jutsus earlier. He brushed her hair away from her face and traced the contour of her cheekbone.

Kakashi didn't sleep on the floor though. He sat on the bed next to her with his back braced against the headboard with a kunai in his hand. He slept lightly and stayed alert for any communication with Sai from the window or intruders at the door.

His vigilant state proved wise when one of Sai's ink falcons flew through the open window. He read through the report thoroughly. The rebels were loosely organized and had a meeting planned for the next evening. Losing Chojuro had been a major blow to their plans and they needed to re-strategize. Sai and Yamato planned to be at that meeting.

"Why won't you come home?" Sakura murmured in her sleep.

Kakashi frowned down at her. Was she thinking of Sasuke? The idea made him angry. Why did she persist in pursuing the wayward son of Konoha?

"You've got to let him go," Kakashi said under his breath. He tucked the blankets more securely over Sakura and relaxed as she snuggled under the warmth.

.

.

.

.

 _Edited 1/11/17_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:**

.

.

As the sun began to crest the horizon, Sakura's internal clock roused her from a refreshing sleep. She gazed over at Kakashi's slumbering form. He sat shirtless next to her on top of the bedcovers, legs outstretched, and with his back braced against the headboard. His silver hair hung unkempt over his closed eyes and she resisted the urge to brush it back.

There was a knock at the door and Kakashi's eyes flew open and he held a kunai ready. Where he had the kunai — she didn't know. It seemed to materialize out of thin air. There were times when he annoyed her intensely, but there was never any doubt about his superb skills.

"At least let me see who's at the door before you kill them," Sakura grumbled. She pushed off the bed. "I can't have you starting an international incident because someone disturbed your beauty rest."

"So you think I'm beautiful," Kakashi murmured lazily.

"You wish," Sakura scoffed. She crept to the door, eased it open a few inches, and recognized the Mizukage's messenger.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Lady Haruno," the young woman apologized in greeting. "I was ordered to offer you and Lord Hokage breakfast with the Mizukage upon dawn." Her dark eyes darted nervously past Sakura's shoulder and focused on Kakashi's kunai.

"Lord Hokage prefers to eat a bit later," Sakura answered.

"We'll join the Mizukage for breakfast," Kakashi interrupt, the silk of his face-mask touching her neck. The warmth of his body was suddenly behind Sakura, his muscular chest and abdomen pressed against her back.

The messenger's stiff posture relaxed marginally in relief. "I can escort you there."

"Just give us a couple of minutes to dress," Kakashi said. He reached over Sakura's head and shut the door firmly in place. He looked down at her. "Exactly where were you planning to sneak off to if that messenger hadn't been at the door?"

Sakura had intended to go to the hospital. Sai and Yamato were on the streets gathering clues. She was confident she could find out more from the hospital staff and Sasuke. The sooner they uncovered the rebel plot, the sooner they could return to Konoha. "I think it is ridiculous that you expect me to run interference for you and unwanted advances of another woman when I could be saving lives at the hospital."

A flicker of emotion passed through Kakashi's dark eyes. "They have their own hospital staff here, Sakura. But if you want, you have my leave to go there after breakfast." He backed away abruptly and picked up his shirt.

"Thank you," Sakura said. It rankled her that she needed Kakashi's permission to do something so obvious. Tsunade wouldn't have hesitated. In the heat of battle Sakura followed Kakashi's orders without question, but outside of fighting it felt too much like a relationship where the man had all the power instead of a partnership. She'd had enough of that with Sasuke.

Or maybe it just rankled that she couldn't tear her gaze away from his bare chest.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Their walk to the Mizukage's dining room was drowned in awkward silence as they followed the messenger. Kakashi was annoyed with Sakura's haughty attitude, but at least she smelled nice. When he stood behind her at the door, the scent from her hair reminded him of warm spring days in flower patches. Good thing she no longer used the same shampoo as Pakkun.

Kakashi scanned the breakfast table. The Mizukage sat at the head with Chojuro on her right and Killer Bee was at the foot of the table. Kiri and another man sat across from each other and there were two empty chairs on either side of them.

Kakashi sat in the chair on the Mizukage's right, next to Kiri. If he and Sakura had to be split up, he'd make sure she wasn't sitting next to the hospital director. He hadn't missed the appreciative glances Kiri had directed towards Sakura.

"Thank you all for joining me this morning," Mei greeted. She waved her hand absently and servers brought in trays laden with food. After they left, Kiri stood and shut the doors, and then turned on a machine that made the room soundproof.

"Thank you, Kiri," Mei said. She took a sip from a glass full of rich, red liquid. "I wanted to give you a chance to be here to ask Chojuro about the rebels."

Kakashi wrinkled his nose, recognizing the strong alcohol of the Bloody Mary Mei drank. "Who is he?" he asked, pointing towards the strange man next to Sakura.

"That's Daisuke, the neurologist and poisons expert that's been working with our forensics team," Kiri explained. He turned towards Chojuro. "You seem much recovered."

Chojuro nodded slowly. "Unfortunately, I don't remember much."

"Retrograde amnesia," Daisuke confirmed. "His mind has completely blocked the duration of his abduction."

"Convenient," Bee grumbled. "I found him in a cave system on one of the northern islands."

Kakashi stared at Daisuke. His gut told him there was something off about him. Was there a genjutsu on him? He couldn't tell and missed his Sharingan. There was something familiar about Daisuke's mannerisms. But, if Daisuke was an enemy and wearing an illusion, then Sakura with her natural ability to dispel genjutsu would surely know.

He narrowed his eyes and stared at Sakura. It was obvious to him that she wasn't paying attention. Did she know Daisuke? Should he be worried? He'd demand a full report later.

"Are you okay, Kakashi?" Mei asked. Her gaze trained upon his hand.

Kakashi glanced down to see he'd bent his fork. "Don't know my own strength sometimes."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Sakura tuned out the conversation around the breakfast table. She was too distracted sitting across from Kakashi and next to Sasuke in his strong genjutsu disguise. If Kakashi still had Obito's Sharingan eye transplant, he'd have seen right through the illusion.

"Haruno, I've asked Kiri to request your assistance with my work this morning," Sasuke said.

"Oh? Did you, Daisuke?" Sakura asked, keeping her tone flat as she stabbed her fork into her scrambled eggs.

"Thanks for reminding me," Kiri said. He turned towards Kakashi. "Lord Hokage, can you spare your medical expert for a few hours?"

"She's more my personal guard than a medical expert on this mission," Kakashi stated. He busied himself straightening out his bent fork.

Sakura propped her elbows on the table, laced her fingers together, and positioned her chin on top of her hands. She stared across the table at Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

Kakashi looked up and stared back with a lifted eyebrow. "Though, I suppose I can spare her for an hour or two." He turned towards Bee. "How far away is the island where you found Chojuro?"

Bee shrugged. "Forty minutes north at a run."

"Bee, Sakura, and I will investigate the island," Kakashi said, directing his attention towards Mei.

She nodded and smiled absently. "Of course. That's why you're here."

Kakashi leaned towards Kiri. "So, Director, you may borrow Haruno in the meantime."

"Since we're on borrowed time, I think we should get to work now," Sasuke said.

Kiri looked torn. It wasn't often he was invited to share a meal with the Mizukage. "Why don't you two start? I'll join in thirty minutes."

Sasuke nodded. He shoved his half-eaten plate away from him. "Let's go, Haruno."

"Where do you want me to meet you, Lord Hokage?" Sakura asked, ignoring Sasuke for a moment.

"I'll find you," Kakashi assured her. He lifted his hand and waved his fingers. "Later."

Sakura finished the last of the food on her plate and washed it down with her glass of juice. Then hurried and followed Sasuke out of the dining room.

"They allow you this much free reign?" Sakura whispered shaking her head. "No wonder the Mizukage's aid was kidnapped. The security here is a joke."

"You forget," Sasuke murmured. "Daisuke has been an integral part of Mist's medical team for years."

"You've only been here for days, and you're not Daisuke," Sakura whispered heatedly.

Sasuke shrugged. "You're the only one capable of seeing past it."

They entered the laboratory and Sasuke started to examine samples from test tubes. He placed a few drops onto a glass slide and then entered it into a machine to run diagnostics. "I realize that I should have asked how you have been."

"You realized that, did you?" Sakura took a deep breath to still her temper. Sasuke was socially inept, so she shouldn't have been surprised.

"I give regular reports to the Hokage, but I don't exactly receive news about my friends back home," Sasuke continued. "I've tried to keep up with you and the project you're working on with the Fifth Hokage. Many of the villages I've traveled through have something to say about it. It's an admirable feat — helping psychically scarred children from the war-torn era."

"It's important work," Sakura said. "Personal experience with you and Kakashi showed exactly how psychotic you can be."

Sasuke glared at her over his shoulder and Sakura held his gaze unflinchingly. Sasuke sighed and dropped his eyes. "Touché," Sasuke agreed. "Are you still challenging Naruto for the position as the next Hokage?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No one in their right mind would want to be Hokage. As it is, I do a good portion of Kakashi's work."

"You two seem close," Sasuke said, a tinge of jealousy darkening his voice. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and shifted his feet. "I heard a rumor that you were in a sordid relationship with him." He looked back at her, his dark eyes searching. "It's circulating amongst the Mizukage's staff."

Sakura groaned. She did not want to be having this conversation with Sasuke. It felt almost as bad an idea as telling Kakashi about her and Sai. It had seemed harmless at the time, but since then, it started to jeopardize their team dynamics. However, Sasuke made it clear that he wasn't part of the team anymore. "It was his hair-brained idea. He wanted to discourage the Mizukage's advances."

Sasuke nodded. "Makes sense. She's a hard woman to resist." He smirked faintly. "Though, it's hard to compare with the brave, mighty, and lovely Sakura Haruno."

Sakura stared at him in stony silence as several heartbeats passed. "That's quite a compliment coming from you."

"Just repeating what I hear on my travels." The machine began to beep as a result flashed across the screen. Sasuke leaned over to read the results.

"Figures," Sakura grumbled. She should have known not to expect any compliments from socially remedial Sasuke Uchiha. "Well, it was nice catching up, but I'm going to see if I can actually be of help."

She started to turn towards the door, but was stopped by Sasuke's firm grip on her arm with his prosthetic hand. She could easily have dislodged his grasp with her monstrous strength, but resisted the urge.

"Look, I'm not good at these things," Sasuke said, his voice pained. "I have missed you."

"You could have written. I'm rather close with the current and previous Hokages and you report to them regularly." Sakura angled her head in Sasuke's direction and was surprised at his proximity.

He dropped his genjutsu entirely and it was his familiar onyx eyes that stared back at her. Sasuke's normally expressionless face was creased in lines of frustration. "You saved my life, Sakura. It isn't worth much, but you saved it. Naruto saved my heart in that final fight and I realized that my quest for revenge wasn't what Itachi would have wanted." He took a deep breath, but didn't release his hold on her. "I intended to destroy Konoha. I don't deserve to settle down there and pretend that I didn't plan to murder every person there for revenge. I didn't even think about the innocent children or the countless others that had nothing to do with the murder of my own family. Danzo was responsible for that slaughter — and he's gone."

"You wouldn't have succeeded," Sakura said flatly.

"You tried to defeat me before and you failed," Sasuke protested. "Right after I killed Danzo."

"I was still holding back and was being ruled by my emotions, not logic. I would have teamed up with Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai," Sakura said, noting the tightening around Sasuke's eyes at the latter's name. "We might care about you, but we would have stopped you from becoming a complete monster."

"And now you're working hard to ensure there aren't other children that become potential avenging monsters." Sasuke used his free hand and reached out to touch the side of Sakura's face. His fingers were calloused and rough, but the warmth of them send a thrill down Sakura's spine.

"I'm not waiting for you anymore, Sasuke," Sakura warned. "I laid my heart bare for you and you rejected me. Twice."

Sasuke's palm lay gently cupping her cheek, his fingers slipped into her hair. "I know." He leaned close, his lips a breath away from hers. "That doesn't mean it's what I wanted to do."

Sakura stood stiffly as Sasuke brushed his lips against hers hesitantly. He kissed her again, more boldly, and Sakura allowed it, closing her eyes and returning the kiss.

Sakura regained her senses when Sasuke pulled her close, his muscular chest pressed against hers. She pulled her head away from him and pushed away firmly. "I don't have time for this."

"What?" Sasuke stared at her in shock.

"I don't steal kisses in secret," Sakura said. A memory of her and Kakashi in her bedroom flashed through her mind. "If you want a relationship with me, you have to go about it the regular way — dates, romance, and commitment. I'm not some over-eager teenager with raging hormones."

A muscle twitched in Sasuke's jaw. "Is there someone else?"

"I'm not interested in long-distance relationships," Sakura answered evasively.

Sasuke reactivated his genjutsu just in time for the laboratory's door to open and Kiri to enter, effectively ending their conversation.

"Any new leads?" Kiri asked.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"I can send someone," Mei said. "It's unnecessary for you to go yourself, Kakashi."

"I need to stretch my legs," he argued.

Bee leaned back in his chair and cocked an eyebrow. "You're gonna be stretching plenty on the way to the island."

Kakashi ignored him. "I want to see the laboratory for myself." He also wanted another examination of Daisuke. His motto of looking underneath the underneath tugged at his subconscious.

"Suit yourself," Mei said dismissively. She'd begun to lose interest in any romantic notions with Kakashi. He'd made himself emotionally and physically unavailable and she'd taken the hint. Her relief at Chojuro's return was palatable.

The distance between the Mizukage's dining room and the laboratory was only a ten minute walk. Chojuro had requested to go with Kakashi. Twice Kakashi had to catch the Mizukage's aid as he stumbled.

"The laboratory is part of the hospital," Chojuro explained. "Kiri wanted me to do more tests." He rubbed his forehead. "I wish I could remember more. Walking into that place blindly seems foolish."

"The insurgents are going to be anxious now that they lost their bargaining chip," Kakashi answered.

"You're probably right," Chojuro admitted.

Kakashi entered the laboratory and scanned the equipment in a brief moment. He recognized the tension in Sakura's shoulders and his suspicions about Daisuke only increased. "Find out anything?"

"Nothing useful," Sakura answered, earning a quick glare from Daisuke that Kakashi noted.

"Alright, well, try and wrap things up, Haruno. We need to go," Kakashi said.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

A squad of three from Mei's Mist shinobi accompanied the Leaf and Lightning ninja on their way north. Sakura suppressed any thoughts about what happened with Sasuke back in the laboratory. Her focus was on the run and not what she was leaving behind. Too many years had passed for Sasuke to try and pull this stunt now.

She paused in a crouch near the shore while Bee and one of the Mist ninja discussed the best crossing over an expanse of water. She stiffened when Kakashi stood beside her.

"I sensed something strange about Daisuke," Kakashi murmured. "If I still had my Sharingan, I wouldn't have half these doubts."

Sakura stood slowly and considered confirming Kakashi's suspicions and revealing Sasuke's identity, but she decided against that course. "He isn't an enemy, but his scientific methods are lacking."

Kakashi fingers brushed over the top of Sakura's gloved hand. "When this wraps up, I want you and me to go on a date," he said. "No fake posturing to deter powerful women that want my body, no extraneous teammates, and no mountains of paperwork to wade through."

"Don't you think we should worry about that after we wrap up this mission?"

Kakashi's eyes crinkled at the corners showing his amusement. "It's already over. I received a message from Sai twenty minutes ago. He and Yamato have secured the rebel forces and we're on our way for the rendezvous."

"Then why are we waiting while Bee and the Mist ninja decide the best strategy to cross the water?" Sakura asked incredulous.

"They seem so excited." Kakashi shrugged and glanced over at Bee and the others. "I hate to spoil their fun." He sighed. "But I suppose I should do so before Sai's giant whale arrives." He looked down at Sakura, his dark eyes serious. "What do you say? This is me asking as your friend, not as your superior."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for a date, Kakashi," Sakura whispered, self-conscious that the others might overhear. "I'm flattered, but maybe it's just a little too convenient. I don't want to start a relationship because of convenience."

"Allow me to romance you, Sakura," Kakashi said.

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a breath slowly. He was offering what she had just told Sasuke she wanted. When she opened her eyes, Kakashi was still staring down at her intently. "What sort of date did you have in mind?"

"How about something simple? Will you be my date to Naruto and Hinata's wedding?"

Sakura almost laughed in relief. Pairing up at Naruto and Hinata's wedding was logical. Most likely, they'd be paired off as a bridesmaid and a groomsman anyway. "I think that's something we can handle. Though, that's several months from now."

"I'm welcome to negotiating," Kakashi said. The corner of his eyes crinkled in amusement, the sight sending butterflies fluttering in Sakura's belly.

"What is that!? It looks like the night is coming in the middle of the day!" Bee shouted, his hand raised and cupped over his eyes. On the horizon, quickly approaching, was a giant ink whale with a cage of black ink on it's back imprisoning a dozen rebels with Sai and Yamato riding on the whale's head.

"We'll finish this conversation after we get home," Kakashi whispered. He cleared his throat and answered Sai. "That would be the rest of the Leaf shinobi having finished our job for us."

.

.

.

.

 _Edited 1/11/17_

.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten:**

.

.

"My darling daughter!" Sakura's father, Kizashi, wrapped her in a tight hug, lifting her into the air.

"Hi Dad," Sakura squeezed out as she sent a wave of healing chakra to her ribs where her father accidentally bruised them in his enthusiasm. "Thank you for inviting me for dinner."

"You are always welcome!" Sakura's mother, Mebuki, said, a broad smile across her pretty features. "Dear, let the poor girl down. She hasn't even taken off her shoes yet."

"Yes, of course," Kizashi said, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

Sakura shucked off her sandals and watched her parents fuss over each other. The affection was clear between them. And while her father's pink hair was shot with silver and her mother's jade eyes had wrinkles at their corners, they still seemed youthful to Sakura. She'd seen the way a hard life aged people prematurely. Her civilian parents oftentimes seemed younger than she and her ninja friends.

"Anything exciting happen on your trip?" Mebuki asked. "You were off with the Hokage!"

Sakura smiled wryly at her mother. According to Kizashi, Mebuki had been hero-worshipping Kakashi since he graduated the academy at such a young age. Back when he'd introduced himself to them before becoming her teacher, that hero-worship grew in even greater esteem. Sakura wondered what they would think if they knew the true nature of her and Kakashi's relationship.

"We resolved the situation," Sakura answered. She couldn't tell her parents everything — that she was exploring a possible relationship with Kakashi, nor her encounter with Sasuke. Her life seemed to revolve around the most famous ninja in the village. She was rather famous herself, but her parents would never understand that. To them, she'd always been the brightest star in all of Konoha.

"Only because you were there, I'm sure," Kizashi said, taking Sakura's arm and leading her towards the kitchen table in the back of the house.

The walls were covered in framed pictures, certificates, and newspaper articles of Sakura and her accomplishments.

"Dear, you know she can't tell us what really happened. The current and post Hokages have her in their most sacred confidences. We're mere civilians," Mebuki said, a knowing look in her eyes. "How are the wedding preparations?"

"We're supposed to help Hinata with cake sample tasting tomorrow afternoon," Sakura said.

"Red velvet," Kizashi said.

"Strawberry," Mebuki said simultaneously.

The couple shared a laugh and Sakura felt her heart lighten at the sound. She envied the simplicity of her parents' relationship. First and foremost, they were friends and affectionate. Sakura's taste in men tended towards the dark, brooding, and emotionless sort. No wonder she was nowhere near finding domestic bliss.

"I'm sure those will both be flavors," Sakura said. "Obviously, the decision will be up to Naruto and Hinata. She just wanted help narrowing it down to a few choices to make it easier for Naruto."

Mebuki served the meal and Sakura observed her mother's grace in doing so. Mebuki wasn't a ninja, but she certainly had the coordination of one.

"There is another reason we wanted to invite you over," Mebuki said, after they gave thanks for their food. "Your father and I have a book we'd like to give you. I suggest you read it yourself, and if you think it's something you'd like to give Hinata and Naruto, I think they would benefit from it."

A flash of ideas on types of books that would enrich a marriage sprang into Sakura's mind. Most tended towards the Icha Icha realm of fantasy. "What sort of book?"

Kizashi reached to the counter behind him and set a thin hardback on the table. "Don't worry. There are no sordid illustrations," he teased.

Sakura chuckled self-consciously. "Good. What is it about?"

"It's a book about what makes a healthy marriage and partnership," Mebuki explained. "We wouldn't give you a book about the physical mechanics. That would be pointless given your profession."

"I see." Sakura started to open the book, but Kizashi placed his hand over Sakura's to close the front cover.

"Read it at home," he said. "Let's enjoy dinner as a family. Who knows how long it won't be just the three of us. You'll bring some man home and shock your poor mother with news of your engagement and then there will be grandchildren."

"Which you know we'll spoil behind your back," Mebuki warned.

Sakura held up her hands in defeat. "Okay! Okay!" She shook her head at her parents, amused by their antics. "You two are being ridiculous. I'm not in any kind of serious relationship."

"Ah hah! So you are in a relationship!" Mebuki interrupted. She turned towards Kizashi and smirked. "I told you!"

"Arg!" Sakura grunted in frustration. "Don't put words into my mouth. A colleague and friend of mine suggested we explore the romantic potential between us." She didn't know how else to explain to her parents what was happening between her and Kakashi without telling too much.

"As long as it's not that Uchiha brat," Kizashi said. "He has always been emotionally abusive towards you. He is a taker and you need a giver, Sakura. My darling daughter deserves a giver."

A few hours later, Sakura sat at the kitchen table in her apartment. She was a third through the length of the book. It was a wealth of information about the constitution of a healthy, romantic relationship.

' _First and foremost, a healthy relationship that lasts beyond the initial stages of lust is one founded on friendship and honesty. A partnership that will last a lifetime must be beneficial to both. The strongest marriages are also the strongest of friendships that grows over time with shared experiences.'_

Sakura sighed and closed the book. She was for the most part an honest person, but she hadn't been completely honest with Kakashi. If they were going to try a relationship, she needed to come clean. A lie by omission of the truth was still a lie.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

 _The strength that coursed within him was beyond imagination. The immense power from Obito's last gift of the Double Sharingan allowed him to fight the Rabbit goddess Kaguya directly._

 _His cerulean blue Susanoo sprouted wings and wore the elegant armor of a noble samurai. He flew around Kaguya's massive form with Sakura beside him, cocooned within the protective body of the Uchiha ultimate defensive weapon. Using his Susanoo's katana, he pierced Kaguya repeatedly with the lightning infused blade._

 _Kakashi fought until he reached his physical limit, his Sharingan-enhanced vision fading until the world returned to his regular gaze. His adrenaline levels were depleted and Kakashi fell to his knees in exhaustion, trusting his teammates to finish the job. Either they would prevail together, or all die in the attempt._

Kakashi sat up in bed, his heart beating hard against his ribs. He rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand. The memory of possessing that much power haunted him. Kakashi would never again wield such power, but then perhaps the need would never arise. His Susanoo had been quite different from both Itachi and Sasuke's.

Not for the first time, Kakashi wondered about why his body had so readily adapted to use the Uchiha clan's Kekkei Genkai.

He wandered into his kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and grabbed the orange juice in the door. Kakashi drank half the carton before setting it on the counter and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He always felt exhausted after that particular dream. No wonder he was depressed. He'd experienced the height of power only to find himself with diminished abilities when he woke up. "This must be what it is to get old," he grumbled bitterly.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was early, but not too early to get a start on his day. There was plenty of paperwork to wade through sitting on his desk. Naruto and Shikamaru barely made a dent in it during his absence. He was tempted to check and see if Sakura was awake downstairs.

Kakashi dressed and then brushed his teeth. Feeling marginally less exhausted, he swung down from his balcony onto Sakura's. He peeked through the window to see Sakura sitting at her breakfast table, feet propped up on the table, and with a medical journal in her hands. He tapped on the window.

Sakura set aside her journal and smiled at Kakashi as she made her way to him. She slid open the balcony door. "Good morning, Kakashi. You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep." Kakashi rolled his shoulders back, loosening the tension in his muscles. "Care to join me for a run?"

"Sure, if you're buying breakfast afterwards," Sakura suggested.

"Does that make this a date?" Kakashi teased. He leaned against the wall casually, enjoying the way Sakura's eyes roamed up and down the length of him. He smiled behind his mask.

"A morning run isn't exactly what I'd call romantic, but if you're paying the bill for food afterwards, if it makes you feel better, we can call it a date," Sakura said.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "This reminds me of a story Naruto told me."

Sakura laughed, eyes bright in mirth. "When a handsome man wants to buy me a meal, I'd be a fool to turn it down." She brushed past Kakashi for her dresser and pulled out a hair tie. "Let's get going. I've got an hour a half before I need to be at work."

They ran down the stairs and out the door, heading directly for the trail outside their apartment complex. The morning fog clung stubbornly about them making visibility poor. Kakashi eased his pace marginally in order to keep alongside Sakura and her shorter stride.

"I had another dream about our battle with Kaguya," Kakashi said, after they finished their first kilometer.

"Which part?"

"The part where I had two Sharingan and formed a Susanoo." Kakashi rubbed the back of his hand across his brow, wiping away perspiration.

"Ah. The part where you saved my life — again," Sakura said. "You were pretty amazing. I've never seen anything like your blue Susanoo warrior. It was so elegant and majestic." She glanced over at him, a faint smile on her lips. "You're actually quite amazing."

"Of course, I'm amazing," Kakashi retorted. "That's why I'm the Hokage."

They ran on in silence, the only sound between them their steady breathing and the songs of the early morning birds.

"Look, Kakashi. I love you, okay?" Sakura blurted out.

Kakashi lost his stride for a moment and stared at Sakura incredulous, finding himself shocked speechless. He wasn't expecting a declaration of such magnitude!

"But I don't know that I _love_ you," Sakura continued. "You, Dad, and Naruto are the three most important men in my life. Naruto is like my brother and obviously, Dad is my father. I don't quite know how to label you neatly. Obviously, you're my friend, colleague, teammate, and mentor. You're handsome and you know it, incredibly intelligent, talented, strong, and confident. I know you're not infallible, but I feel so much better when I go into battle if you're at my side. Part of that, is because you were my teacher when I first became a Genin, but our Team Seven was so different from the other teams."

Sakura stopped and Kakashi paused beside her as she craned her head back to look up at him. "Our Team Seven was only together for a short time and Master Tsunade is the one that predominately taught me most of my skills. But, when we reunited and you were a teammate rather than our teacher," Sakura said with a reminiscent smile. "You became my friend and someone I couldn't live without."

"This is all pretty profound," Kakashi said, reaching out and laying his hand gently on Sakura's shoulder. She was trembling slightly, surprising Kakashi at her level of anxiety. She sounded so confident.

"Maybe when I was younger, Sasuke was my world. But he's never taken an interest in me before. It was always me chasing after him. I lied earlier," Sakura admitted. She looked away from Kakashi, her pale, jade eyes shimmering with tears.

Kakashi squeezed her shoulder, trying to offer her strength to continue with whatever was bothering her so profoundly. "About what?" he asked gently.

"I never slept with Sai and Ino. We started to, but I couldn't go through with it. It felt like a consolatory prize. I wasn't about to be the third wheel again." She shrugged, dislodging Kakashi's hand in the process, and then started to run again at a much brisker pace.

Kakashi started after Sakura's retreating figure a moment later in dumb shock, before shaking his head, and catching up to her. "Sakura, it's okay. I really don't care about that." He could see tears streaked across her flushed cheeks mingled with a fine sheen of perspiration.

Sakura ignored her tears and stared straight ahead. "Well, it's not like you wouldn't find out eventually," she grumbled.

Kakashi could only think of one way where he would have found out the truth eventually. His mouth went dry as he thought about the gravity of pursuing a relationship with Sakura. "I would be honored to show you the art of seduction," Kakashi teased, nudging Sakura playfully with his elbow in the ribs.

Sakura cast him a withering glare. "Nor am I interested in learning experiences, Kakashi."

"What's the fun of dating an older man, if you can't take advantage of his experience?" Kakashi countered.

Sakura laughed. "Okay, I see your point." She smiled absently, lifted the bottom hem of her shirt exposing her taut belly, and wiped the sweat and tears off her face.

Kakashi swallowed hard at the sight of her exposed flesh. "You know, if you want, we could call in sick today," he suggested.

Sakura dropped her shirt back in place and glanced over at him with an amused twinkle in her eyes. "That may be tempting, but I don't think so, Kakashi. We've both have too many responsibilities."

They continued the last two kilometers of their run in companionable silence. A thousand thoughts raced through Kakashi's mind. Knowing of Sakura's inexperience didn't change his interest in exploring a relationship with her, but it did ease some of the dark, jealous thoughts that had begun to creep into the back of his mind. He would no longer toy with the idea of reassigning Sai to some sort of latrine duty. He knew it was unfair of him to be angry if she'd slept with someone in her past, considering the notches under his belt, but he wasn't about to deny he felt a huge relief.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Ino asked, sitting across from Sakura in the hospital cafeteria and plopping down her tray. Only a salad and a cheese stick were on her tray as well as a bottle of water.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Sakura raised her eyebrows at the meager meal. Normally, Ino took full advantage of the buffet the cafeteria offered.

"I have a few pounds to shed before the wedding," Ino answered. "And your mood?"

"I told Kakashi the truth," Sakura said. She tucked her spoon into her soup and blew on the hot broth.

"That's cryptic," Ino complained. She chomped into her cheese stick eagerly.

"You remember the mermaid?" Sakura asked, knowing her friend would get the reference to the night in question. Ino and Sai had said they'd back up the story if ever asked.

"Oh, that truth," Ino said with a knowing nod. She gestured towards Sakura's soup with her remaining cheese stick. "I see you're keeping the caloric intake low yourself."

"I can speed up my metabolism at will," Sakura argued. "And so can you. Do you need another tutorial from your old teacher?"

Ino grinned. "Maybe so." She shoved aside the salad. "There was a delicious pasta option."

"More importantly, Hinata wanted to meet up this afternoon for cake tasting," Sakura pointed out.

"Did I mention that you're my best friend?" Ino asked.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

With a weary sigh, Kakashi straightened his stack of signed documents. He'd made some serious progress that morning. Shikamaru's suggestion of delegating the less essential decisions and paperwork to support staff and the village council was actually working.

There was a pecking at the open window's wood trim. A hawk with a tube on its talon settled inside Kakashi's office. It landed on his desk and tucked its wings to its side.

"Because modern technology is too easily intercepted," Kakashi muttered. He opened his desk drawer and set a treat of jerky out for the hawk and then opened the message.

It was Sasuke's latest report detailing his newest lead regarding The Rabbit goddess and his investigation of the different dimensions in his search for her. This particular report was different than the others in that he actually had a request. He needed a trusted teammate — someone clever, strong, skilled in medical arts and genjutsu, and preferably a female around his age so that they could pass unnoticed as a couple.

Kakashi crumpled the letter in annoyance. "Why don't you just ask for Sakura by name?" While Sasuke was certainly within his right to request assistance, as Hokage, Kakashi was within his right to deny it. As Hokage, it was up to him to determine where the assets of the village were best distributed.

He felt that Sasuke's mission was a waste of time. Ten thousand years had passed between Kaguya's first defeat and her last. Kakashi had no doubt that she'd return to harass the world, but it would be many generations after he was gone. However, Sasuke needed an excuse to leave the village and atone. Kakashi and Naruto put their reputations on the line to keep the avenger out of prison and if searching for the Rabbit goddess kept the last Uchiha out of trouble — the better for all of them.

Kakashi scratched out a response to Sasuke's report letting him know the message was received. He'd have to wait until Spring to send support, but he'd have Shikamaru evaluate possible candidates from ANBU.

Kakashi grinned as he rolled up the message and placed it within the tube on the hawk's talon. He could only imagine Sasuke's frustration at his response.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, Kakashi! Oh, is that Sasuke's hawk?" Naruto asked, strolling inside and sitting on the edge of Kakashi's desk. "Did he say anything about making it back in time for the wedding?"

"As I've explained before, it's not a casual correspondence, Naruto. We only discuss his mission," Kakashi said. He gestured the hawk out the window and it flew out towards the East.

"I suppose that makes sense," Naruto said. "It's good to have you back. I am happy to let you keep on being Hokage for a few years more."

"That's so generous of you," Kakashi said sarcastically. "Did you visit me with a purpose?"

"Yeah, Hinata and I decided to get married this weekend," Naruto answered.

Kakashi stared at him. "This weekend? As in four days from now?" The wedding was supposed to be at least a couple of months out. "Why the change?"

"There was a cancelation at the venue and Hinata is starting to get stressed out." Naruto grinned and stroked his chin giddily. "And I borrowed some of your Icha Icha books while you were gone. I'm eager to be married!"

Kakashi didn't bother to point out that Naruto didn't have to wait until marriage to role play from Icha Icha. "Won't that make it hard for the guests?"

Naruto shrugged. "Most everyone is already here. Gaara and Bee are on their way."

"Good thing we already have our suits," Kakashi murmured.

"Yep! Hinata checked with the dress-maker. All her bridesmaids will have their dresses in time. The seamstress worked overtime to finish the alterations on Hinata's dress." Naruto held his hands out in front of his chest. "She's above average if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean," Kakashi deadpanned. "Are you still having a bachelor party?"

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "How does tonight sound?"

"It sounds soon."

"Okay, Friday night?"

"Still soon, but more reasonable," Kakashi agreed.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"We have come to taste our way through the cakes!" Ino announced.

Hinata blushed at Ino's enthusiasm. "Well, there are only a few to decide between."

"Non-sense! There are over two hundred flavors of cake at this bakery alone!" Ino protested. "Sakura and I shall prove our valor by sampling them all for you!"

"That's not necessary," Hinata argued. "There are ten flavors I'm considering. I just want help narrowing it down to two. Naruto said he didn't care and that it was up to me."

"You're only considering ten?" Sakura asked.

"There's been a change in the timetable of the wedding," Hinata admitted. "Lady Akimichi, Choji's mother, can only bake these flavors with four days' notice."

"Wait. What?" Sakura rubbed her forehead. She must have heard wrong. "Your wedding is in three months."

"Nope. It's this Saturday," Hinata said. "There was a cancelation and we decided to take it."

Ino's mouth hung open. "That's no time at all! Your flowers won't even be available for two months!"

"I'll take whatever you have on stock," Hinata said. "Naruto and I didn't want to wait until spring."

"It just feels so sudden." Sakura pulled out a chair and sat down heavily. The table before her had several plates with cake slices spread out on the surface.

"We thought about eloping, but we still wanted our friends to be part of the ceremony. Everyone's dresses are ready. We told Dad this morning and he agreed. He actually sounded relieved." Hinata sat next to Sakura and pulled one of the cake slices under her nose. "This one smells delicious."

"Okay, fine, it's your wedding, so you do whatever you want," Ino grumbled. "I wanted to make sure your floral arrangement was spectacular, but now it will only be so-so." She shoved a large helping of cake in her mouth. "Now you're also canceling the bachelorette party."

"No, I'm not. The boys are having their party Friday night. I thought we might do the same," Hinata said. She took a bite out of the red velvet cake and hummed in pleasure.

.

.

.

.

 _A/N: Happy New Year! I'll try to update my author's page to warn y'all about delays and whatnot. It's good to have ShiroKuro OokamiRyu back to help clean up my grammar!_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven:**

.

.

Ino's hands took on a slight tremor as she angrily snipped and clipped flowers to put into arrangements before storing them in her refrigerator. "How can she do this to me?" She glared at Sakura over her shoulder. "Two days, Sakura! She'll take whatever I have on stock? This is my reputation!"

"Ino, calm down. There was a cancelation and they moved up the date to avoid stress. Naruto got the idea from Shikamaru when he returned from his Sand mission after the blizzard. You can blame your teammate."

"Shikamaru," Ino scoffed. "He is in enough trouble for that! Gaara told him to leave." Ino set aside her pruning knife and leaned across the work table towards Sakura. "Temari happened to mention that Shikamaru was in her room at night and Gaara blew a gasket! Said that if Shikamaru didn't make his intentions for a future with Temari official, then he was banned from Sand until he did. He demanded nothing less than either an engagement or a clean break."

"Wow," Sakura breathed. "It shouldn't be awkward at all that Gaara is on his way over here now then. At least Master Tsunade is returning too. I'm going to use her place for the bachelorette party. There isn't enough time for the other plans I had."

"Well, Sai and I were at a bar last night and guess who we overheard? Genma Shiranui is helping Iruka plan Naruto's party." Ino straightened, adjusted the bandana covering her hair, and started on the next vase. "Can you imagine?"

Unfortunately, Sakura could imagine only too well. "So, we finish the vases today and then when do we make the bouquets?"

"We'll have to wait until Friday after my delivery truck arrives," Ino said. "Hinata is so lucky that I didn't have another wedding this weekend or we'd be really be screwed."

Sakura nodded. She knew the real reason that Hinata and Naruto were getting married in a hurry. When Hinata announced the change at their cake tasting event, she'd utilized just a minute amount of chakra to examine Hinata's energy and discovered a small, focused area in her belly. It would seem that blizzard from a few weeks back led to a surprised development, but there was no way she was going to point that out to Ino. Master Tsunade and Shizune would also figure it out, but they were all quite adept at keeping secrets.

"Something is going on with you," Ino commented, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

Sakura blinked up at her and finished with her vase. "I'm just thinking about the wedding and looking forward to the drama with Shikamaru and Temari." She smiled faintly. "I like it when the drama isn't my own love life, or lack thereof."

"So, is it true? Kakashi is your date for the wedding?" Ino demanded, her blue eyes twinkling in curiosity.

"Where did you hear that?" Sakura hedged.

Ino shrugged. "I may have had advanced access to the guest list and seating arrangements." She grinned like a fox. "And Sai may have mentioned some interesting behavior from your Mist trip, not to forget the proximity of your living arrangement, and the frequency of your time spent together. Not to mention you told him about the mermaid. You'd have no reason to tell him about that if you weren't thinking about sleeping with him."

"We're open to the possibility," Sakura admitted. "Not sleeping with him, I mean, but having a relationship with him. And maybe sleeping together. Later."

Ino squealed and threw her arms around Sakura's neck. "He's hot, Sakura! He might even be hotter than Sasuke with all that casual charm of his." She leaned back and stared into Sakura's eyes. "You remember when he helped my team track down Asuma-sensai's killer?" She shook her head slightly in memory. "He was amazing." She busied herself with the next arrangement. "Frankly, I don't know how you managed to finish any missions with that team of yours — they all ended up so undeniably hot."

"It helps that their stubbornness and arrogance often got in the way of my appreciation of their physiques then," Sakura answered primly.

Ino laughed. "No, you weren't any more successful than I would have been. Your real progress happened when Master Tsunade took you under her wing."

Sakura smiled faintly at the memory and her pride at working under the great Lady Tsunade. "I learned from the boys too, but I did learn more when I wasn't a twelve year old fangirl."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"What is the problem? You don't seem excited at all. It's been years since we've been at a decent bachelor party!" Genma complained. He tossed his dice irritably and cursed at the low score.

Kakashi snatched up the cup and shook up the dice. "It's not that I don't enjoy a good time, but I'm getting too old to party. I prefer quality time with close friends." He tossed the dice and the five dice alternated between fives and sixes.

Genma scowled. "Cheater," he grumbled.

Kakashi snatched up the coins they had gambled in their friendly wager. "Don't hate because I'm better."

"Are you in love with someone?" Genma asked. "I mean, you totally wasted Taki and Toki. And you're not enthusiastic about the bachelor party at all. You're starting to remind me of Asuma when he started to get lame."

"You're lucky I didn't assign you to fifty D-class missions for that incident. You set me up with a couple of prostitutes!" Kakashi flipped one of the coins between his fingers.

"Call girls," Genma corrected. "Regardless, women are willing to throw themselves at your feet."

Kakashi gestured towards the table in the back of the restaurant where Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai were huddled. "I think those kids have the right idea, Genma. Life is certainly more rewarding when you have someone that loves you that you love in return."

"Plenty of people love you! You're the Hokage!" Genma argued.

"That isn't love." Kakashi shook his head. "You won't understand what I feel, until you feel it yourself."

Genma narrowed his eyes. "Wait, so you're saying you're in love?"

"I didn't say that," Kakashi protested. He tossed the dice back into the cup. "You want to go another round?"

"No thanks, I know to quit when I'm ahead," Genma said.

Kakashi set the dice cup down. "Then you'll stop pestering me about my social life."

Genma groaned. "You're going to make me find a new wingman."

"Tenzo and Guy are single," Kakashi suggested.

The door to the bar opened and the drone of the crowd died down to a dull murmur. Hinata and Sakura strolled inside together.

"Here comes the bride and her gang," Genma murmured.

Hinata's gaze landed on Naruto immediately and she hurried over. Sakura scanned the patrons before finding Kakashi. She strode over towards him and Genma.

"Oh my," Genma said, before raising his bottle of beer and taking a swig. "The direct approach."

"I need you," Sakura said, without preamble.

"Yeah, you do," Genma murmured.

Kakashi jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. "What do you need?"

"Oh, you know what she needs," Genma grumbled.

Sakura stared at Genma a moment before shaking her head and turning her attention back to Kakashi. "Origami. We need more table settings for the reception and I thought your origami would be a good option."

Genma started to laugh. "You make origami?"

"Are you laughing at the Hokage?" Sakura asked, her voice quiet and serious.

Genma stopped laughing abruptly. "It's after hours."

"Respect is twenty-four seven," Sakura said.

"Get along, you two," Kakashi said, fighting a smile behind his mask. He knew Sakura was even more pissed than he was at Genma about the two ladies of the night he brought home briefly. "Do you know what kind of origami you want?"

"I'm thinking swans and frogs," Sakura said. She rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I don't even know if you know how to make those. I'm open to suggestions."

"I've got a couple of suggestions," Genma murmured.

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Kakashi slid his arm around Sakura's shoulders gently and hugged her against him. "Ignore him. I have a few ideas, but it might take us a few hours. Do you have supplies?"

"I bought a few packages from the arts supply store before it closed," Sakura explained. She shook the paper gift bag looped around her arm.

"See you later, Genma. Try and stay out of trouble," Kakashi said. He left a few bills on the bar to pay for his drink. He took the bag from Sakura and flipped through the papers within. It was an assortment of silver, lavender, blues, and greens. They would do for the origami figures he had in mind. "Do you need to wait for Hinata?"

"Naruto will bring her home," Sakura said, reaching to take the bag back from him.

Kakashi held the bag out of Sakura's reach. "Let's get going then. We have a long night ahead of us."

Sakura gave up on taking back the bag. Together, they walked side-by-side out of the bar and into the crisp night air.

"I admit, I was surprised when you used some of your vacation for the next few days," Kakashi said. "I half expected you to do without sleep rather than take off from work."

"Sleep deprived Sakura makes mistakes," she said. "I won't let my pride risk my patients' lives."

"Let's work on this in my apartment. We can use the guest room and spread out," Kakashi suggested.

They walked in companionable silence back to their apartment complex. They settled down in his guest bedroom, sitting lotus style on the spare bed with origami paper spread out around them in a colorful array.

"So," Kakashi said, folding a silver paper into an elegant swan while Sakura watched intently, mimicking his steps. "Any idea why this marriage got moved up?"

Sakura blushed. "It's not really my place to say such things."

"Ah, Naruto knocked Hinata up," Kakashi reasoned.

"What? How did you know?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi chuckled. "I wasn't sure, but now I am."

Sakura groaned and crushed her origami against her forehead in frustration. She looked down at the crumpled bird, and Kakashi plucked it from her hand to fix the crinkles. "This is why sleep deprived Sakura is a danger."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. I had my own suspicions, Sakura." He started on the next origami, a frog this time. "That is the usual reason for weddings to be moved up. Besides, Kurenai is the one that convinced the other couple to delay their wedding, opening up a slot for the Uzumaki-Hyuga wedding."

"Hinata hasn't actually told me that she's expecting," Sakura answered. "I just sort of noticed during the cake testing."

"Lady Tsunade should arrive tomorrow afternoon, along with Gaara and his siblings," Kakashi said. "And Bee should be arriving with a couple of other Lightning ninja too."

"No one from Mist?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi snorted. "No one from Mist." He looked over at her with a cocked eyebrow. "But you already know that, considering you have access to the guest list."

Sakura shrugged. "Still nice to hear it from someone else. If I don't have to see the Mizukage again ever, it will be too soon."

"It wasn't your body that she was after," Kakashi argued.

Sakura reached over and tugged gently at Kakashi's mask. "And she hadn't even seen what was underneath the underneath."

They worked together quietly. Kakashi showing Sakura how to make each of the figures and Sakura following his instructions perfectly. "You're a fast study. I couldn't have done better with my old Sharingan," Kakashi murmured.

"I think we've done enough origami," Sakura said, raising her fist to her mouth to stifle a yawn. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Why don't you stay the night?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura rubbed her hand over her mouth thoughtfully. "I live downstairs, Kakashi. I can hardly justify the need to avoid the walk down stairs."

Kakashi pulled down his mask and then reached for Sakura's chin. He angled her face to look at him. "I can think of quite a few good reasons for you to stay." He leaned across the bed, careful to avoid their paper crafts, and pressed his lips against hers.

Sakura opened her mouth to him and Kakashi deepened the kiss, sliding his hand behind to cradle her head. He pulled back slightly, allowing Sakura to catch her breath. "I want you to stay. We don't have to do anything. It wouldn't the first time we shared a bed and didn't do anything."

"You show me your beautiful face and you don't think I'll want to do anything?" Sakura asked, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

The corners of Kakashi's eyes crinkled. "You think I'm beautiful." He scooted off the spare bed and then scooped Sakura into his arms. He strained just a little with her weight. "Bed, with me, in the other room. Now."

"Did you just groan picking me up? I'm not that heavy!" Sakura slapped Kakashi on the shoulder.

Kakashi grimaced, as he walked the short distance to his bedroom. "It has been a while since you helped me build up my upper body strength and most of my days are spent paper pushing. Remember when you used to sit on my back while I did pushups?"

Sakura chuckled and leaned against Kakashi's shoulder, staring up at his face with an absent smile. "Well, I do weigh more now than when I was twelve."

"Trust me, you filled out in all the right places." Kakashi's lip twisted into a smirk. "You're really cute when you smile."

"And you are unfairly sexy when you smirk," Sakura pouted as Kakashi set her down on his bed.

He pulled off his shirt and then sat beside her — bare chested and with his pants slung low on his hips.

"You're unfair when you're half-dressed too," Sakura added.

Kakashi stood again and went to his chest of drawers and pulled out a spare dark gray t-shirt. He tossed it to Sakura. "You might be more comfortable in that."

"Turn around," Sakura ordered.

Kakashi held up his hands in surrender and turned his back to her. When he turned back, she wore his t-shirt and her long, toned legs were exposed from mid-thigh down. He plopped back onto the bed beside her. "Why were you against moving in to my guest room? Not that I had offered it, but if I had."

Sakura pulled back Kakashi's covers and slipped inside of them, snuggling with his pillow. "Are you kidding? I didn't know what to expect. I had no intention of living with someone again while having front row seats to their love-life. Especially your love life. I had a slight crush on you and I'm not a masochist."

"That's fair," Kakashi conceded, feeling smug that even a while ago Sakura had a crush on him. He stretched out beside her on the bed and shared the pillow, his hair mingling with hers. "It's also the original reason why I didn't offer my guest room. I didn't want to see the young men that you'd bring home."

Sakura shifted, positioning her head on Kakashi's shoulder instead of the pillow. "You smell nice," Sakura said, sniffing his chest.

Kakashi smirked. "It's your body wash."

"What?"

"I ran out, so I snuck into your apartment and borrowed one of your extra bottles of body wash," Kakashi confessed.

"I don't even know what to say to that," Sakura said, rubbing her face. "I mean, I always knew you were cheap, but stealing body wash from me?"

"It's more that I didn't want to bother going to the store," Kakashi protested. He began to trace his finger from Sakura's wrist up her arm. "Plus, it was thrilling to sneak into your place. I'm telling you — you need some sort of security system. A dog would be useful."

"You're the one with the dog contract," Sakura said. She caught Kakashi's hand and pulled his index finger to her mouth, kissing it teasingly.

"And you've one with slugs," Kakashi said, his eyes focused on her lips.

Sakura released his hand and closed her eyes. "I can't believe the wedding is this weekend. Hinata will have me running around like crazy the next couple of days. i probably won't see you until the actual event."

"You're my date," Kakashi reminded her. "The only thing I care about, is going home with you at the end of the night."

Sakura peered at him between her thick lashes, her jade eyes piercing in their intensity. "You shouldn't tease about things like that."

"I'm quite serious," Kakashi argued. "You and I are going to give this dating situation a chance." He propped himself up on his elbow and ran his fingers through her hair gently. "I'm giving you fair warning, Sakura Haruno. I intend to woo and seduce you completely." He leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "For now, we sleep. It's well after three in the morning."

"Could we try something?" Sakura asked, her voice small and timid.

Kakashi was immediately alert. It had been a long time since he'd heard Sakura use that insecure tone. "What do you have in mind?"

"I—," she hesitated.

He could feel the tension vibrating from her. "You have to communicate with me, Sakura. You can be honest with me. I won't judge you and I won't tease you either," Kakashi assured her.

Sakura relaxed and took a deep breath. "I've never been held before while I sleep. Do you think, you could, I don't know, hold me? At least until we fall asleep?"

Kakashi swallowed thickly. It was a simple request, but frankly, he'd never held anyone like that before. He wasn't exactly the touchy-feely type. He preferred being unencumbered and able to spring into action with the least provocation. Without a word, he slid his arms around Sakura and cradled her to his chest. Her warm breath fanned across his chest.

Sakura began to laugh.

"What?"

"There is no way I can sleep like this," Sakura said, looking up at him. "I'll spend the whole night staring at your face."

"Ah." Kakashi cleared his throat. "Well, we could spoon I guess."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You make it sound so romantic." She rotated in his arms until her back was pressed against his front.

Kakashi settled his chin on top of her head. "This is surprisingly comfortable," he murmured.

"And easier to untangle ourselves should we be under attack," Sakura agreed. "Though, I suppose back to back would be more appropriate for that."

"I think ninja of our talent can manage like this," Kakashi said, squeezing his arms around her waist.

"Good night, Kakashi," Sakura whispered.

He smiled against her hair, but said nothing as he closed his eyes, and slipped into oblivion.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Thanks to my beta, ShiroKuro OokamiRyu. My apologies for the delay in updates, life gets pretty hectic and my schedule gets knocked off the rails too often these days!_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve:**

.

.

The moon's pale light streamed in through Kakashi's window and Sakura couldn't sleep. Kakashi's muscular arms around her were warm and comforting, but instead of lulling her to sleep, it made her excited and nervous. Her belly danced with butterflies and her mind raced with thoughts of fantasy. What if she was the princess locked away in the tower and Kakashi was the heroic knight that fought the dragon, scaled the tower walls, and stole her heart?

"Do you ever wonder what it's like?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?"

"To just be normal." Sakura turned over so that she was facing Kakashi. His beautiful face was completely relaxed and his full lips looked inviting, making it hard for Sakura to breathe. "What it's like to be average civilians starting their day with their loved one, coming home to them after nine or ten hours of work, and not wondering if that day is their last."

"I should have drawn the curtains," Kakashi murmured, hugging Sakura against him, and tucking her face against his chest.

"I wonder how many shinobi hook up because they worry this night might be their last. Their fight or flight reaction is so high that they act on adrenaline, not on a real relationship," Sakura said, breathing in Kakashi's scent and relaxing against him.

Kakashi's fingers ran through Sakura's hair, gently tugging on her scalp. "Relationships have passion, Sakura. It doesn't matter if it's between ninja or civilians. People are people, regardless of their job." He craned back his neck to look into her eyes. His dark onyx gaze was piercing in the moonlight. "You and I live our own lives, so it doesn't matter how other people live their lives." His hand slipped from Sakura's hair to cup the side of her face. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Go to sleep, Sakura. It's already late."

He leaned over towards his nightstand and yanked a shuriken from inside the top drawer. He tossed it towards the cord holding the curtain open allowing it to fall shut and block the window. The throwing star's impact added another scar to the wall, obviously not the first time he'd performed that trick.

Sakura rolled onto her side and snuggled back against Kakashi, his arms encircled her again. The darkness of the room made it easier for her mind to quiet.

Kakashi pressed another kiss to the top of her head.

Hours later, Sakura's internal clock roused her shortly after dawn. It only took her a moment to realize she was still at Kakashi's place, her back pressed against his chest, his chin rested on top of her head, and his hand cupped over her cloth-covered breast. She had no clue how long he'd been touching her that way, but she had apparently slept through it. She eased his hand down and away from her chest.

Kakashi shifted slightly and Sakura glared at him over her shoulder. He stared at her with sleepy eyes and pale hair askew. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Sakura felt her eye twitch and sent a surge of healing chakra into the orexin receptor of his brain. It caused him to settle back into a deep sleep. Sakura slipped out of his bed and began to dress back into her regular clothes. She collected the origami paper crafts from the spare room.

Sakura toyed with the idea of simply leaving, but decided to write Kakashi a brief note. She then took another few pieces of pale green paper and created a cute, little dog shaped origami. She had too many obligations for the wedding and the bachelorette party to linger. Satisfied by her origami creation and note, she left them on his bed, stared down appreciatively at his handsome face, and then left for her apartment to wash up and start her preparations.

She couldn't wipe the stupid grin off her face all morning. After packing a bag with her casual outfits, dresses, and toiletries for the next few days, she locked up her place knowing that she wouldn't be back until after the wedding. Her only regret — it would be two days before she saw Kakashi again.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"So, these are the candidates?" Kakashi flipped through the dossiers Shikamaru collected for the female Anbu members that would meet Sasuke's request. "There are only three."

"There aren't too many women in Anbu, especially in a time of peace," Shikamaru explained. "Most retired after the war, married, and started families."

Kakashi nodded as he read through the candidates once more. He pointed out the one with very long, dark red hair. "Do you think if we use the one that looks like Karin Uzumaki he'll be extra pissed?"

Shikamaru chuckled. "Well, the two dark-haired women could also pretend to be his sister if the need arose."

Kakashi wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I don't think that's a good idea — to alternate between pretend couple to pretend siblings." He ran his tongue over the back of his teeth thoughtfully. He looked back over the redhead's bio-sheet. Her name was Isamu - meaning vigorous and robust. It seemed the perfect name for a woman on a mission of portraying a lover. "We'll use the Karin look-a-like. We're talking about function. I'm not interested in match-making for the rogue."

Shikamaru gathered up the dossiers. "I'll make the arrangements." He started for the door and then paused. "What time is Gaara coming again?"

"This afternoon," Kakashi answered. He drummed his fingers on his desktop idly. Shikamaru knew what time Gaara was coming. He had access to Kakashi's schedule and his mind was like a steel trap, nothing escaped the clutches of his highly intelligent brain. "Why do you ask? Are you worried about his last demand?"

Shikamaru shifted the papers anxiously. "He did order me to have a decision the next time I saw him."

"What you and Temari decide to do is between the two of you," Kakashi said. "Do you really think she'd allow her brother to bully you into something you weren't ready for?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Good point." He paused with his hand lingering on the door. "I'm glad you're not sending Sakura to Sasuke."

"I didn't realize you had an opinion on the matter," Kakashi said. "Why are you glad?"

"Sasuke is negative energy," Shikamaru explained, turning back around. "And I like Sakura. I don't want her to fall down that rabbit hole again, no pun intended with the whole Rabbit goddess search." He gestured vaguely towards Kakashi. "And while I don't know exactly what's going on between the two of you — you both seem happier."

Kakashi stared at Shikamaru speechless. He knew Shikamaru was observant, but he just always assumed the strategist ignored the personal lives of those around him as being bothersome. "After you finish prepping Isamu, consider yourself off duty until Monday."

Shikamaru bowed his head. "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

After Shikamaru stepped out and the door shut behind him, Kakashi spun in his chair as his mind played out the scenario of Sasuke's reaction to Isamu showing up. One of her unique skills was the ability to travel fast. Without any unforeseen delays, she'd reach his destination just before nightfall.

"You're in a good mood," Pakkun said, standing on Kakashi's desk, and wagging his short, curly tail. He sniffed delicately. "So, I've noticed both your apartment and this office smell strongly like Sakura." His tongue lolled out briefly. "There was the most amazing origami pug on your bed!"

"You've noticed that, have you?" Kakashi asked. He stopped spinning and faced Pakkun. "Is there a reason you're here, or are you just bored?"

Pakkun's tail wagged more fiercely. "I was thinking, maybe you could ask Naruto if I can be the ring-bearer for his wedding? You could get me a fancy collar and attach the ring to it. It will be great!"

Kakashi shook his head. "They aren't planning to use a ring-bearer, Pakkun."

The pug's tail drooped.

Kakashi pulled out his bottom desk drawer where he kept a few milk-bone treats. He held one out for Pakkun and the pug happily started to gobble it up. "I'll tell you what, whenever I get married, I'll let you be the ring-bearer and I'll get you a very fancy collar to attach the ring to."

Pakkun's tail wagged furiously. Then his tail paused and held steady. "That's not fair, Kakashi. I know Naruto is getting married. You might be a forever bachelor. You're like two hundred and thirty-one years old!"

"I'm thirty three," Kakashi protested. Pakkun had multiplied his age by seven to convert it into dog years. "Besides, I can assure you, being a forever bachelor isn't my intention," Kakashi said, rolling his eyes. He stood from this chair and took the set of keys for the upper floor of the Hokage tower. "Since you're here, you might as well come with me."

Pakkun jumped off the desk onto the floor. "Where are we going?"

"I want to look at the Hokage quarters," Kakashi said.

"Why?" The sound of Pakkun's nails clicked on the wooden floor loudly.

"I intend to be the Hokage for at least the next ten years," Kakashi answered. "I want to give Naruto a chance to enjoy his youth and creating a family with Hinata." The note that Sakura had written him that morning had churned many ideas in his head. He'd enjoyed having her in his arms throughout the night.

"Okay," Pakkun answered.

They traveled up the stairs into the Hokage's penthouse. There were a few pieces of furniture, dating back to Hashirama, but they were covered by sheets. It was spacious and the view out the windows was astounding. One side of the penthouse overlooked the entire village, another had a direct view of the Hokage monument, and another showed the forest.

"No one has been up here in a long time," Pakkun said. "Are you thinking of moving in?"

Lady Tsunade had chosen not to live in the penthouse her last few years as Hokage and Kakashi had chosen to not move in. It was a spacious place for a family, but for a single adult — it was lonely.

"I'm thinking about it," Kakashi said.

"There's plenty of space. If you get lonely, the whole pack can stay with you," Pakkun offered. "You won't have to worry about squirrels!"

"While that's a generous offer, I had something else in mind," Kakashi said. "You can either follow me around this afternoon or you can go back. I'm meeting the Kazekage in about twenty minutes. I need to convince him to give my valuable aid a break this weekend."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Bright sunlight filtered in through Tsunade's large living room window. Sakura removed the bright red and white handkerchief she had over her hair and mopped the sweat off her brow. She'd spent most of the morning and the early afternoon cleaning out her master's house in preparation for the bachelorette party.

The front door eased open and an appreciative whistle greeted her. "I see there is no need to hire genin to clean my house when I can get you to do it," Tsunade said cheerfully.

Sakura set aside her duster and hurried towards the entrance to take Tsunade's bags. "Welcome home, Master Tsunade."

"I suspect you even filled the refrigerator?" Tsunade asked, brushing past her and heading directly towards the kitchen.

"There is a bowl of mixed fruit you can have, but the rest of the food in there is for the party," Sakura explained. "We have about four more hours before the guests start to show up."

Tsunade disappeared into the kitchen and returned moments later with the fruit bowl in her hand. She popped a grape in her mouth and grinned around it at Sakura. "So, we have some time to clear up a few things."

"Clear up what?" Sakura picked up the duster again and hit one last corner in the living room. She had missed a cobweb.

"While I was in Sand, I had the most interesting conversation with a representative from Mist." Tsunade popped another grape into her mouth. "It seems the Mizukage had her eye on our Kakashi, but some little hussy beat her to that hunk." Tsunade wagged her eyebrows and pointed a chunk of pineapple at Sakura. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?"

Sakura felt her cheeks flame. "Well, you see, Master Tsunade, it started out innocent enough."

"Uh huh." Tsunade turned back to the kitchen and returned a few moments later with a bottle of sake. "I'm more interested in how it ended. Not too many men are brave enough to spurn the affections of Mei Terumi." She took a swig from the sake bottle. "Though, I would expect nothing less from my apprentice than to snatch the most handsome, eligible bachelor in the Great Shinobi Nations!"

"It is rather complicated," Sakura admitted. She sat down heavily on Tsunade's futon. "It started off as a ruse to keep the Mizukage off him, then he wanted to start dating for real."

"How is that complicated?" Tsunade sat beside her and offered the sake bottle. "I have no problem with my beloved apprentice being in a relationship with my successor Hokage."

Sakura waved her hand, declining the alcohol. "While we were in Mist, I saw Sasuke. He was in disguise and looking for clues regarding the Rabbit goddess."

Tsunade scoffed. "That boy is determined to find a cause that will keep him away from the village and having to grow up and act like a responsible adult."

"The Rabbit goddess still gives me nightmares," Sakura admitted.

"Kakashi too?" Tsunade teased, poking her in the ribs with her elbow.

Sakura laughed. "Actually, yes. She's a scary lady."

Tsunade shrugged. "You beat her. One day, I'm sure the powerful beast will return. It took her ten thousand years the last time and I suspect it will take near that amount of time before she returns again." Tsunade leaned close to Sakura, her large honey colored eyes wide with concern. "That boy is just looking for excuses. I say move on. You have a perfect opportunity to do so with a great man."

Sakura nodded. She took the bottle of sake from Tsunade and took a swig. The strong alcohol burned down her throat and warmed her belly. She cringed only a little at its intensity. "I told Sasuke I wasn't waiting around for him and that I had my own life to live." She set the half-empty bottle on the coffee table.

Tsunade grinned and folded her arms under her ample breasts. "I bet he didn't like that."

Sakura grinned back. "No, he didn't. I admit, it was nice to finally be the one to disappoint him. I deserve to be happy and I deserve to be in a healthy relationship."

A sad smile crossed Tsunade's lips and her eyes had a far-away look to them. "I always beat Jiriaya for his Icha Icha books, but we did have a brief affair." She leaned back into the futon and sighed deeply. "It was an extended mission. Dan and I were not in a good spot. But, Jiriaya wasn't ready to commit, so I broke it off and Dan and I reconciled. I often wonder what would have happened if Jiriaya had given a different answer."

Tsunade sat up straight and reached for the bottle on the coffee table. She began to spin it in circles slowly. "I know Jiriaya spent the rest of his life longing for me. Anyone that saw his books could see that. He stayed away from the village, not so he could be an awesome S-class ninja doing it alone, but because he was avoiding me and what we could have been. I believe that with all my heart."

"Classic avoidance," Sakura agreed.

"Fourteen years may seem like a big age difference when you're a kid, but as a young adult — it's nothing. Don't let a number get in the way of your happiness. My parents were fifteen years apart in age," Tsunade confessed. She hugged Sakura and bent towards her ear. "So, I'm guessing we both know the real reason this wedding is being moved up. I saw Hinata on my way over here."

Sakura laughed. "Naruto is such a rascal!"

"Well, it's only right that we drink up all the alcohol, right? We don't want to tempt the mother-to-be?" Tsunade asked. She picked up the bottle again and took another sip.

Sakura snatched the bottle away from Tsunade. "I think we should save some for the other guests."

"Why? There is still plenty of time to swing by the convenient store and pick up more alcohol," Tsunade said with a bright smile. She took back the bottle.

"You're impossible," Sakura sighed.

"I'm retired," Tsunade corrected.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen:**

.

.

The rural village was muggy and humid. Sasuke rubbed the back of his hand over his sweaty forehead as he reclined against a shady tree near the narrow creek. The village was called Usagi, name meaning Rabbit. The founders of the obscure village had been devout followers of Kaguya and for centuries it had been omitted from regional maps. Sasuke had discovered it on a seven-hundred year old map in one of Orochimaru's lairs buried amongst a mountain of books and scrolls.

Sasuke felt if he were to discover anything more about the deranged goddess, it would be there.

There was a strong protective bubble around the innermost section of the village that kept it from being easily stumbled across. He'd used his hawk to scout the village and it didn't take well to strangers. It especially didn't welcome young, single men. He'd observed a few civilian couples traveling through the outer most ring and they were received politely by the local inn — of which there was only one for the whole village.

Days ago, he sent his request to Kakashi and imagined the Hokage's response. A wry smile twisted his lips as he envisioned the fury on his old sensei's face. Sasuke had no reluctance in tearing apart whatever romantic strings were being tied between Sakura and Kakashi. He wondered what Sakura would think about joining him for the extended mission, most likely she would feel like all her girlish fantasies were coming true. Surely, she realized the red string of fate that tied the two of them together since they were children. That string had been stretched taunt over the years, but he knew it still linked them. Nothing would snap it.

Sasuke's spine straightened as he felt the approach of a ninja. Their chakra had been masked and then abruptly unmasked, as if warning him of their approach. It wasn't Sakura's chakra, but he sensed no hostility. Emerging from the shadows a red-headed female figure stepped close to him.

She held out a scroll with the Hokage's seal. "Lord Hokage has sent me to you," she stated. "I am Isamu."

Sasuke took the scroll, but didn't take his eyes off the woman. She was quite beautiful and her strength was palpable, but he was furious at the sight of her. He dropped his gaze to the scroll and broke the seal. Shikamaru's familiar script darkened the paper and was followed by Kakashi's signature. It would seem they answered his request, but not how he had intended by sending this skilled Anbu woman. He crumpled the scroll and then set it on fire, reducing it to ashes within moments.

His peaceful, satisfied mood of only minutes before was shattered as an icy rage froze his blood. Sasuke may have inherited his mother's fine looks, but it was his father's temper that dominated the matrix of his being. Itachi had been the calm, rational one. Sasuke's anger was barely contained on the best of days. Today was not one of those days.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"Whoever invented karaoke is the most diabolical, super villain ever," Shikamaru complained, rubbing his forehead.

Kakashi cringed as Naruto sang a particularly bad note. Iruka was Naruto's best man and Naruto was extremely pleased with the idea of renting out the karaoke bar for their party. The rest of the guests found the celebration at a karaoke bar that served endless supplies of ramen to be a nightmare, especially since Naruto was most certainly tone deaf.

"At least Gaara isn't on stage anymore," Kakashi said. He gestured with his beer bottle towards the corner couch where Gaara and Sai cheered Naruto on. It was a disturbing sight.

"Thank goodness for that," Shikamaru muttered. He had stuck next to Kakashi for most of the evening, ever since Gaara arrived. The shadow master wanted to avoid any conversations with the Kazekage that might involve Shikamaru's future plans with Temari. "I have a feeling the girls are having a better time than us."

"Probably," Kakashi agreed. He imagined the females wearing skimpy pajamas, drunk out of their minds, having pillow fights. An absent smile crossed his lips at the idea.

"Are you feeling okay?" Shikamaru asked, his voice laced with concern.

Kakashi cleared his throat and finished drinking his beer. "Fine." The door to the bar opened and Genma walked inside with four women clad in black and orange leather miniskirts and halter tops. Unfortunately, Kakashi recognized two of the women — Taki and Toki.

"Temari will kill me if she finds out there were prostitutes," Shikamaru groaned.

"They're escorts," Kakashi corrected.

Shikamaru snorted. "I don't think she's going to care about the semantics."

Kakashi cringed, remembering Sakura's attitude towards the women. He took another swig of his beer. "No, I don't think she will."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"I jusssst want to thhhank you, Ssssakura," Kurenai said slurring her words and hiccuping on her third glass of wine. "It's haaaard to find a babysitter, especially a babysitter that is willing to work overnight."

"My parents were thrilled with the idea," Sakura assured her. "They love children and they would have loved having a half-dozen children if it were possible. A night with the energetic Mirai should help keep them from harassing me all the time to get a man, get married, and start popping out babies to make them grandparents!"

"Hey! Now, your parents aren't the only ones expecting you to make them grandparents!" Tsunade boasted, slinging her arm around Sakura's neck. "Granny Tsunade is waiting to spoil those cute little green eyed, white haired kids of yours!"

"White hair?" Kurenai's brow crinkled in thought. "White like Kakasssshi's hair?" Her crimson eyes grew more alert as she stared at Sakura's face.

"It's not unusual for toddlers to have pale hair," Sakura answered matter of factly, resisting the urge to grind her back teeth. "My mother is blond and her hair was incredibly pale until she was about ten."

"Ah," Kurenai said, nodding her head slowly. "That's disappointing. I thought you might have meant—," she trailed off.

Tsunade snorted, but didn't contradict Sakura. "Now, Kurenai, let's talk about you. Is this really the first time you've been out socializing since your daughter was born?"

Sakura allowed the two older women to continue their conversation without her and eased off the futon. She drifted towards the dining room where Ino was busy spinning a blindfolded Tenten around in circles. Eventually, she released Tenten's shoulders and the dark-haired kunoichi staggered towards a lewd poster of a man with a stick-on erection to tack to it. There were already a half-dozen multiple colored representations stuck randomly over the poster, though one was in the exact right position.

"A little to your right," Temari shouted with a laugh.

Tenten reached her hand a few inches to the right.

"And down, much further down," Temari advised.

Ino burst out laughing as Tenten placed the paper penis well below the edge of the poster. "You think you're hanging a horse?"

Tenten smiled tentatively. "Perhaps the rest of us don't have as much practice as you on the subject, Ino."

Ino frowned. "Hey, are you calling me a slut?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "You are a slut, Ino."

Ino gasped. "I am not!" She scanned the room and her big, blue eyes landed on Sakura. "Hey! Forehead! You tell them I'm not a slut!"

"She's not a slut," Sakura said, sauntering towards the young women and moving to stand next to Hinata. She looped her elbow through Hinata's casually. "Ino has been very selective in who she sleeps with. Flirting doesn't equal slut-like behavior," she answered primly.

"Bah!" Temari scoffed. She leaned against the wall, hooking her thumbs through her pants front pockets. "I would totally be a slut with Shikamaru, but he's too clueless."

"He's being respectful to both you and your family," Hinata said quietly.

"You're being too serious," Temari complained. "Why aren't you drinking?"

Hinata's lips opened and closed soundlessly and her body stiffened at the question.

"Doctor's orders," Sakura explained, feeling Hinata relax marginally at her words. "Hinata's liver is recovering from a nasty virus and I told her she couldn't drink for a few weeks," she lied smoothly.

"Rotten timing," Ino complained. "Why don't you heal her?" she asked Sakura.

"Some things need to heal on their own," Sakura answered.

Ino reached for a bottle of liquor and snatched Temari's empty glass. "I've got a refill for you, Sand Ninja. I challenge you to who can act the sluttiest tonight!"

"Oh! Don't think I won't compete and dominate!" Temari answered, snatching the glass and downing the contents. "I will be victorious."

"And you! Don't think I forgot that smug look you gave me!" Ino handed another full glass to Tenten. "Drink up!"

"Thank you," Hinata whispered, her cheeks a faint pink hue.

"I'm your Maid of Honor," Sakura answered, tugging Hinata away from the drink dueling blonds and Tenten. It was amazing how childish and silly her friends were behaving. If they felt anything like her, then it couldn't have just been the alcohol. Sakura felt a little out of sorts with Hinata and Naruto marrying. It was a reminder that she was no longer a child and soon to be joining the ranks of respectable adults. Which usually meant excessive partying to cope with the upcoming responsibilities of adulthood — or other seemingly wild choices such as seducing one's new boyfriend. She'd noticed a couple of Kakashi's ninja dogs had been keeping sentry near the party.

"Do you think the guys are having fun?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sure Naruto is," Sakura answered. She wasn't sure how much fun the others would have with karaoke and ramen. "And it's his party, so that's what matters." She hugged Hinata to her side. "Plus, he knows he's about to marry you. I don't think he could be any happier."

Hinata smiled brightly without a hint of a blush.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"Are you sure?" Taki smiled invitingly. "The lap dance would be complimentary."

"Not interested," Kakashi dead-panned. He looked across the bar at the large clock on the wall. It was nearly one in the morning.

"This makes twice that you've declined my company," Taki pouted, her ruby-red bottom lip stuck out teasingly. "You might give me a complex, Lord Hokage."

"I don't think my lack of interest will hurt your ego," Kakashi answered. He gestured towards Yamato, Genma, Iruka, and Guy. All four had fawned over the buxom woman earlier that night. "You seem to have plenty of appreciative men."

Taki bumped her hip, hitting Kakashi's leg suggestively. "But I want your attention. Why do you keep looking at the clock? You have some place better to be?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Kakashi said. He slipped away from the woman's clutches and walked outside of the bar.

His ninja dogs had been sent out earlier. Most of them were roaming the village to add to the border security. However, two of his ninken had been sent out to keep an eye on Sakura and the rest of Hinata's bachelorette party. He'd chosen Bisuke and Shiba for the task, since they'd both worked with Sakura before on a pursuit of Itachi Uchiha a few years ago and were very familiar with her.

Bisuke, a tan dog with long ears and dark markings around his eyes waited with his tail wagging excitedly. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi held out his hand and Bisuke's cool nose brushed against his palm. "Why are you all by yourself?"

"I left Shiba outside Lady Tsunade's house," Bisuke explained. "Sakura left and went to her apartment a little while ago," Bisuke said.

Kakashi rubbed Bisuke behind the ears. It had taken a while, but Pakkun had worked with several of the other ninja dogs on language development. Bisuke had made the greatest progress with his ability. "Good job, boy."

"Should I go back and keep an eye on her?" Bisuke asked, tilting his head to the side so Kakashi could scratch under his chin.

"You can go back home and rest, Bisuke," Kakashi said. He hadn't thought that Sakura would return to her apartment that night. It certainly presented possibilities that Kakashi didn't want to ignore. "I'll go see to her myself."

The door to the bar opened and Bisuke vanished. "Hey! Kakashi! You coming back in or what?" Guy demanded, stumbling outside. "I haven't even begun to to challenge you to a drinking contest or an arm wrestling contest!"

"Sorry, Guy. I have to be somewhere else," Kakashi said, shrugging at his friend. "I thought you and Lee were going at it pretty well."

Guy scowled. "It is wrong to challenge my beloved student." He leaned heavily against the doorframe. "Besides, his liver is younger and can handle more drink than mine. I have taught him too well. The student surpasses the teacher. Where is somewhere else that you have to be?"

Kakashi grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "I have a challenge for my beloved former student."

Guy frowned. "Naruto is in here. So, do you mean Sakura?"

Kakashi nodded.

Guy's dark eyes twinkled with interest. "Oh? Will you challenge her to race around the village walking on hands only? Or maybe you'll see who can do the most push-ups? I would try to avoid any tests of strength." He folded his arms over his chest. "She has an unfair advantage."

"I will keep your advice in mind," Kakashi answered evasively.

"Maybe I should leave too," Guy considered aloud. "That Taki woman is persistent."

"She's pretty," Kakashi said. "You might even have fun with her."

Guy narrowed his eyes. "I know you turned her down. You think I don't see the challenge? You don't think I have the will-power to turn her down, either? I'll show you, my Eternal Rival!" He stormed back into the bar with a determined stride.

Kakashi stared after Guy's retreating back dumbfounded for a moment, before shaking his head. The man was a lunatic, but he was a good friend too. Kakashi started for the nearby rooftops and then started to run and jump his way towards his apartment building.

A few minutes later, he stood in front of Sakura's door. He started to doubt the whole idea of the moonlit visit.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Sakura in a short, teal blue, silk hapi robe. "Were you going to knock or stand there all night?"

Kakashi shoved his hands into his front pocket sheepishly. "I wasn't sure if you'd be home."

Sakura arched a pink eyebrow. "I would have thought Bisuke would have been pretty clear." She gestured for him to come inside and shut the door behind him once he entered the apartment.

"So you knew he was following you?"

"I knew you set your ninja dogs out to help guard the border with so many top level ninja occupied tonight. I didn't know he was following me particularly until I left Master Tsunade's place," Sakura explained. She started to walk towards the kitchen. "Would you like some tea? I can smell the beer on your breath."

Kakashi shook his head. "Maybe I'll just go upstairs and brush my teeth." He started to turn for the door.

"Or you can use the spare tooth brush I have in the bathroom," Sakura suggested. She poured water into the tea kettle and then set it to heat up on top of the stove.

"Why did you come home so early?" Kakashi asked, moving towards the kitchen.

Sakura shrugged. "A trio of Hyuga guardsmen came around midnight to take Hinata back to her family's place. Ino, Temari, and Tenten had drunken themselves into a powerful sleep. Master Tsunade, Kurenai, and Shizune were giving me grief about you." She turned off the stovetop when the kettle began to steam. "It seemed a good reason to go home."

She began to pour the hot water into another kettle to steep the tea for a few minutes. "You should brush your teeth after we have our tea. Otherwise, you'll have to brush again." She looked up at him and tucked a strand of hair over her ear. "Did you get tired of the karaoke and ramen?"

Kakashi sat down at her kitchen table. "Partly, the other part was due to the entertainment Genma brought with him. You can only turn down a persistent, pretty woman so many times before she starts to get violent." He looked up at her, watching her eyes intently. "And I'm only interested in one persistent, pretty woman these days." He enjoyed the way Sakura's eyes lit up with his words. "So, everyone knew about us at the bachelorette party?"

"Ino already knew and apparently Master Tsunade heard quite a bit about our time in Mist. She didn't waste any time in sharing the gossip with the others," Sakura explained, sitting at the table across from him and pouring their tea into small cups. "This is a type of jasmine white tea. It's supposed to settle nerves and make it easier to fall asleep."

"I'm not so sure I want to fall asleep," Kakashi said, staring into his cup. The brew certainly smelled nice. "I just wanted to see you."

Sakura smiled. "Does that mean that you missed me?"

"I have an idea," Kakashi said, avoiding the question since the answer was obvious anyway. "After Naruto and Hinata get back from their Honeymoon, I intend to put him as Interim Hokage for a week or two. I want to go on a trip with you, non-mission related."

"Like a romantic trip?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi took off his mask and resisted a smirk at the look of awe on Sakura's face. Sometimes, it was too easy. "Yes, like a romantic trip."

"Why wait? Master Tsunade could serve as Interim Hokage," Sakura reasoned.

A slow smile spread across Kakashi's lips. "My, my, Sakura you sound eager."

Sakura scowled and then stared down at her cup before taking a sip of the jasmine tea. "There's no need for you to tease me."

Kakashi reached across the table and touched his fingers to the back of Sakura's free hand. "I apologize."

"You know, we don't have to go on a trip somewhere to be romantic," Sakura said quietly. She looked up at his face, gaze lingering on his lips for a moment, before meeting his eyes. "I think you should stay tonight. I don't want to keep waiting for the perfect moment. You know how I feel about you, so let's just cross that line already."

Kakashi stared at her in silence. She just stated things so matter-of-fact. "There's no rush, Sakura. And we've both had quite a bit of alcohol tonight."

Sakura arched an eyebrow and snatched her hand away from him. "I can easily metabolize whatever alcohol remains in your system. Mine has been eradicated long ago. Do you not want to sleep with me? And by sleep, I mean have sex with me. No more cuddling."

Kakashi blinked in surprise at the bluntness. The old Sakura would have kept making vague illusions to what she actually wanted. He liked straight-forward, confident Sakura.

Kakashi stood abruptly and shoved his chair away. He gripped Sakura by the arms, raising her to her feet and kissed her hard, deep, and possessively. He could feeling her healing chakra draining away the last vestiges of the alcohol in his system. Kakashi only pulled back when he started to grow dizzy from lack of air. "I think we should start with the bed and see where our endurance takes us after that."

A nervous, excited smile spread across Sakura's lips. "Let's see how your experience can match up with my enthusiasm."

Kakashi grinned slyly. "Let's be grateful that you're such a talented medic. You'll need to use those skills for recovery by the time I'm done with you."

"I lied earlier," Sakura said. She twisted her fingers into Kakashi's hair and kissed him quickly. "That was no sedating tea. It was an aphrodisiac proven to help men in their recovery time."

"I don't want you lying to me, Sakura," Kakashi said somberly. "But, I'm sure I can forgive you this time." He lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapped securely around his waist, and strode determinedly to the bed . All the while Sakura busied herself stripping off his shirt and biting at his naked chest teasingly.

There remained several hours until dawn, and they used them all.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Keeping it T-rated! Use your imagination for that last scene!_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen:**

.

.

Kakashi tugged at his suit sleeves as he stood at the front of the ceremony with Naruto and the other groomsmen. He'd been a little annoyed to wake up that morning alone. Sakura had snuck out of her apartment and he was certain she'd used that medical jutsu technique to deepen his sleep again.

Sakura had left a little note, another origami figure, saying that she'd see him later at the wedding.

While the wedding had been moved up drastically on the calendar, it didn't seem to affect the guest attendance. The music began and the bridesmaids started to walk one by one down the aisle. Kakashi watched them half-heartedly. They looked pretty, but he was already feeling bored.

At least he was bored until Sakura started to walk down the aisle. She looked amazing in her dress — like a fairy princess. Kakashi's heart began to race at the sight of her, his mind whirling with thoughts of the night before. He stood straighter as his gaze followed her every step while she drew near the front. She smiled brightly at Naruto and then winked at Kakashi before taking her place at the front with Hanabi joining her soon afterwards. Hinata's younger sister held a framed photograph of their cousin Neji.

The music changed and Hinata stood at the back of the room with her father. She was an elegant, dark-haired beauty in her wedding dress. Naruto sucked in a loud breath and everyone in the hall watched the two begin their journey to the front.

The wedding ceremony went by in a blur and Kakashi vaguely remembered Naruto and Hinata exchanging vows. Mostly, his attention was focused on the pink-haired bridesmaid across from him. The officiant announced the Uzumaki couple and they started to walk back down the aisle arm in arm. Iruka then began to escort Hanabi and the next thing Kakashi knew, he was hooking his elbow with Sakura's and walking her past the celebratory guests.

"You look amazing," Kakashi whispered. Naruto wasn't very smart, but he'd been particularly wise in committing to a life with Hinata. Kakashi was feeling envious. Weddings tended to do that to people.

Sakura smiled. "As do you, Kakashi. It's a shame you're wearing that mask. You're depriving the world of a vision of perfection," she murmured.

"I like to save that vision for your eyes alone," Kakashi teased. They joined the rest of the wedding party in the hallway. Kakashi let go of Sakura's elbow and looped his arm around her waist instead, drawing her against his side. No one paid them any mind, their attentions were all focused on the newly wedded couple.

Everyone except Ino and Sai. Those two stood alongside them, with Ino next to Sakura. "I have to say, Forehead, I'm pretty impressed. I'd have thought it impossible to find a man that could beat Sasuke in the whole battered soul, genius, incredibly attractive, well-built and talented departments. It seems you found the one man that could top him in all those fields." Ino bumped her hip against Sakura's, pushing her closer to Kakashi in the process. "Experience trumps emotional recluse."

"Thank you, I think," Sakura said. She glanced up at Kakashi with an apologetic expression, but he felt nothing but amusement and pride at Ino's description. He certainly didn't mind being the choice selection of manly material.

"And now I know exactly why you snuck out last night," Ino continued.

Sakura blushed and Kakashi was grateful that his mask hid his grin.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Naruto and Hinata finished dancing the first song as a newly wed couple and the second song had just started. Hinata danced with her father and Naruto spun around with Tsunade. The former Hokage had been moved to tears when Naruto asked her for the honor.

Sakura sipped her glass of sparking wine, enjoying the bubbly sensation exploding on her taste buds. Shortly before the dancing, she and Iruka had taken turns toasting the blissful couple. Her nerves were still zinging from her maid of honor speech. Kakashi sat beside her with his arm around the back of her chair. It felt good to be sitting next to her lover at her best friend's wedding.

"I missed you this morning," Kakashi said, bending close to her ear.

"I knew if I lingered, I'd never leave," Sakura whispered back. "You looked too tempting in that morning light with nothing on, but a smile."

Kakashi chuckled. "Will you dance with me on the next song?"

"Certainly," Sakura answered. She slid her high-heeled shoes off under the table. The sling-backs were uncomfortably tight for her toes. "I had no idea the Hyuga clan was so large." She peered around the reception hall. Nearly two-thirds of the guests were from Hinata's clan.

"I'm still impressed you were all able to pull this off on such short notice," Kakashi said. He took the glass of wine from Sakura and finished it himself. "The flower arrangements are pretty."

"It helps that Ino runs a successful flower business," Sakura answered. Her gaze settled upon Ino and Sai. They stood next to the dance floor eagerly awaiting the next song so they could join.

The song ended and the guests all clapped and cheered. Hinata's father escorted her back to Naruto and Hiashi asked Lady Tsunade to share the next dance with him.

"That's our cue," Kakashi murmured. He stood and offered Sakura his hand.

As she and Kakashi made their way holding hands to the dance floor, she scanned the crowd on the periphery and noticed that nearly all the single women that had been invited to the wedding were watching Kakashi. "It looks like you're the most eligible bachelor," she observed.

"I guess they didn't get the memo that I'm off the market," Kakashi murmured. The song started, it was a slow dance. He slipped one hand around her side and rested his palm against the small of her back, while Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder. Kakashi took her other hand in his and started a basic waltz.

Sakura's eyes grew wide in mock outrage. "Oh my goodness, you're using me as a body guard!"

Kakashi smirked, his eyes crinkled at the corners in mirth. "I trust no one more." He spun Sakura around and for a moment she met Anko's unfriendly glare as well as that of Ayane from Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto had wanted the ramen restaurant to cater the event, but Hinata had politely refused the suggestion. Instead, he invited the owner, Teuchi, and his daughter to attend as guests.

"My other options were to hide behind Tsunade or Kurenai," Kakashi confessed. "I figure after last night, you might not appreciate that." He spun Sakura around, dipped her, and then righted her in quick succession. "I'm hoping these other ladies will catch on by seeing the obvious chemistry between us."

The song ended and Naruto and Hinata bumped into them. Naruto's grin stretched from ear to ear and Hinata's opaque eyes shown with a contagious happiness. "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you're here!" Naruto wrapped them both up in an enthusiastic hug.

"Mind if I dance with your wife for a moment, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"As long as you give her back!" Naruto said. He stepped aside so Kakashi could take Hinata into his arms. Naruto held out his hand. "Hinata and I took lessons, so I shouldn't step on your toes too much, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and took Naruto's hand. "I don't care if you step on my feet, Naruto. I'm so happy for you. You deserve this — to be loved by someone with such a bottomless heart like Hinata and endless patience for your antics."

"I am happy," Naruto said. He led them in a surprisingly smooth choreography with the song. "I have to thank you. I'm not sure how long it would have taken us to get together if you hadn't helped us." He spun Sakura in a circle and then caught her in his arms, sending her pink hair loose from her up-do and falling about her shoulders. "I want you to be happy too, Sakura-chan. You mean a lot to me, you always have."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "I wish I had been nicer to you when we were little."

Naruto laughed. "What are you talking about? You're still abusive!"

Sakura sharply inhaled a breath at his statement.

Naruto's face turned serious. "Don't be upset, Sakura. You're rude to everyone that annoys you — even your friends. You've always been honest with me. Well, except that one time, and then almost got yourself killed by the bastard," he added with a scowl. He shook his head briefly. "The thing is, I know that you'll always have my back. And I want you to know, that I've always got yours."

"Always," Sakura agreed. She knuckled away the tear that slipped down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, he's not here," Naruto added quietly.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Look around, Naruto. Look at all the people that _are_ here and want to wish you and Hinata the best."

The song ended and Kakashi and Hinata were next to them, the latter was flushed.

Naruto arched a golden eyebrow at Kakashi. "Just what were you doing with my wife?"

Kakashi touched his chest in mock shock and then grabbed Sakura's hand. He started a new dance with her and avoided answering the question.

"Very slick," Sakura said with an amused look over Kakashi's shoulder at the bride and groom.

Kakashi's thumb swept over Sakura's cheek. "You were crying," he observed.

"It's a wedding. People get emotional," Sakura said defensively.

"Hm," Kakashi hummed. "Well, no more crying. You'll ruin your makeup."

They danced for three more songs. "All this spinning around is getting to me. I'm going to visit Guy for a few minutes. He looks pretty miserable," Kakashi said, gesturing with his chin toward where his old friend sat in a corner table drowning several glasses of wine. "Plus, with that much alcohol, he could easily cause a scene."

"Go ahead," Sakura said, smiling in bemusement. "I'll just go have a glass of punch and catch my breath." She traced her finger down his muscular arm. "Or maybe I'll accept a dance offer from some handsome man while you're gone."

Kakashi laughed and his dark eyes twinkled in mirth. "Go ahead, as long as you remember to come home with me tonight."

They stepped off the dance floor while a fast-paced pop song played in the background. Sakura watched Kakashi go for a moment before turning towards the refreshments and snacks. On the way, she stopped dead in her tracks.

There was a man directly between her and the refreshments who looked uncannily like Neji. Surely, it was simply one of Hinata's many relatives, but there was something about his confident posture and the intelligence in his eyes that was so familiar.

He walked determinedly towards her. "May I have the next dance?"

Sakura nodded mutely, letting the handsome man lead her back onto the dance floor. There was a tingling sensation at the back of her mind. "Do I know you?" The music ended and another slow song began.

He nodded, leading their dance. "I must apologize for the deceit," he said, his voice a bare whisper. It was a familiar voice. "It is taking a great deal of my strength to hold up this charade. I request that you let down your barriers for only the length of this song, so I can explain."

Sakura swallowed thickly. This Neji-look-alike was Sasuke Uchiha. Somehow, using his Sharingan and Rinnegan he'd created such a strong genjutsu that even she couldn't see past it, nor could the Byukugan-wielding Hyuga clan. She nodded minutely and allowed her mental barriers to fall as best she could.

Sasuke trapped her willingly using his Mangekyo Sharingan inside a Tsukuyomi. They were alone inside a mind-scape of Sasuke's creation. It appeared to be a small clearing near a creek. She still wore her bridesmaid's dress and Sasuke appeared his normal dark-hair, dark-eyed, handsome self wearing the same suit he wore to the wedding.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked immediately.

"I sent an urgent request to Kakashi," Sasuke started. "I was very clear that I needed you specifically. My request was ignored, instead Kakashi sent an inappropriate Anbu woman."

"I'm not really interested in any long-term missions, Sasuke," Sakura said. She didn't know anything about such a request, nor had Kakashi mentioned it. Though, he was the Hokage. He was under no obligation to tell her about it. However, their romantic entanglements might have played a role in his decision — not that she could blame him.

"We're shinobi, Sakura," Sasuke stated. "Our duties come before our personal lives. Do you think I want to be out here all by myself hunting down clues about the Rabbit goddess? Don't you think it would have been easier to move back to the village with you and Naruto? Don't you think I would have preferred a few years of peace after all the violence? Don't you think I would have liked to have started a family?"

Sakura was stunned by Sasuke's vehemence. He'd not spoken that he had wanted to start a family with her, but it was implied by the look he gave her. "What is this mission that you need me specifically for? If Kakashi sent you a member of Anbu, I'm sure she'd qualified."

"You're the only one I trust with this mission. You have the particular skills I need. It's your resistance to genjutsu and mind control that make you ideal, along with your physical strength, healing skills, and intelligence. Traveling through the Kamui dimension is exhausting and I'm incredibly vulnerable for a while afterwards. Not to mention, there is undeniable chemistry between us, Sakura. There always has been," Sasuke continued. He took a deep breath, though it was unnecessary in the Tsukuyomi — less than a second had passed in real time. "I understand that you and Kakashi are romantic with each other, but the fate of the world might very well rest with my mission."

"The Rabbit goddess will take years to regain the power she lost," Sakura argued. "Ten thousand years passed between her last two wars. What makes you think she'll be a threat anytime soon?"

Sasuke gripped her upper arms in a bruising embrace. "Because, I have found the source of her power. If we don't stop her now, we may never have another chance."

"What exactly did you find?" Sakura pressed.

"Please, Sakura. I am asking for your help," Sasuke pleaded, his dark eyes searching.

Over the years, Sakura had pleaded with Sasuke many times. Usually, he flat out refused her. She shouldn't have a problem rejecting him in turn. She was quite happy with Kakashi. Her friends were home and she had her work and her parents. Would she be willing to give all that up, just because Sasuke asked her?

However, as selfish as Sasuke was, she'd never known him to lie. He had talents that the ninja world needed. If his foolish pride got him killed, would she be able to live with herself. Naruto would want to help him, but he just got married and was expecting a child. Would he forgive her if she abandoned Sasuke right now?

"I have to end this genjutsu, Sakura. It's too dangerous to have you linger in here. I need your answer," Sasuke said.

"Fine. I'll help you," Sakura agreed.

Sasuke's shoulders slumped in relief. "We need to leave tonight. I can send Kakashi a message explaining my urgent need to extract you using this cloak and dagger scheme."

"What about the Anbu woman?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke grimaced. "I placed her under a strong genjutsu. She'll be returning to the village in about a week."

"Kakashi won't accept your explanation," Sakura said. He wouldn't be happy about her leaving him for a mission alone with Sasuke either. "I'll talk to him."

"He won't let you go," Sasuke growled. "I've seen the way he looks at you. He wouldn't risk you."

Sakura stiffened. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She and Sasuke were no longer in the Tsukuyomi and barely a beat had passed in the song. Sasuke's dry palm was pressed against Sakura's as he led her in the simple, yet elegant dance.

"Naruto and Hinata seem very happy together," Sasuke said conversationally.

"It's not an illusion. They are happy," Sakura said stiffly.

Sasuke's lips pressed together firmly. Several more measures passed in the music. "You look very lovely." He smiled with his stolen face. "It's hard to believe you were ever that annoying eleven year old."

"And you're definitely that same troublesome boy as you were as a Genin." Sakura smiled crookedly. "Oh, that's right. Technically, you're still a Genin."

Sasuke scowled for a moment and then carefully smoothed his face of all emotion. "I thought you were more polite than this."

"Normally, I'm quite polite. I get testy when I have to abruptly leave my comfortable life," Sakura said. She took a deep breath. "Being petty isn't going to help us succeed. I'll act mature if you'll do the same."

"I will agree to that," Sasuke said, a hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. They continued the rest of the song in silence. As the final note played, Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hand once and then released it. "Thank you for the dance, Sakura," he murmured.

"I'll meet you a quarter after mid-night," Sakura whispered. "At the bench."

Sasuke nodded, knowing which bench she referred to — the same one he abandoned her at when he left the village. At that time, she'd offered to go with him and he refused. This time, he'd asked her.

They walked in opposite directions and Sakura met Kakashi just off the dance floor. He took her hand and led her towards the refreshments. "I saw you get waylaid before you made it to the punch bowl. I didn't recognize the man you were dancing with. Is everything okay?"

Sakura laid her temple against Kakashi's upper arm. "Better now." She didn't want to think about how she would explain her promise to Sasuke to him. She just wanted to spend the next few hours enjoying the wedding and basking in her lover's company. "I just want you to know, I've never been happier than I am right now."

"Okay," Kakashi said. He handed her a glass of punch. "I'm pretty happy myself. Is there a reason you're saying this? Did that Hyuga man upset you?"

Sakura sipped from her glass and schooled her features. "Life isn't simple and our duties as ninja come before our personal happiness."

"That doesn't mean we should be unhappy. It's a pretty miserable life if you sacrifice yourself for everyone else without ever taking the opportunity to experience life yourself," Kakashi said. "I should know. I did that for years." He hooked his finger under Sakura's chin and leaned down, kissing her on the lips — in front of everyone. Several wedding guests witnessed the affectionate display and Ino wolf-whistled loudly.

Sakura smiled up at Kakashi, but her stomach twisted into knots. How could she leave now when things had just begun?

Her gaze drifted past Kakashi's shoulder and she saw Sasuke lingering in the shadows in his disguise. He was at his best friend's wedding and yet hadn't gone to speak with the man that saved his life so many times. What if he was right? What if he wasn't delusional? There was no way his sense of duty to Konoha and the world in general was more noble than her own.

"I know that look," Kakashi murmured, drawing Sakura's attention back to him. "That's your competitive look."

Sakura laughed, trying to keep the bitterness from her tone. She had just won the ultimate prize. She sincerely hoped she wasn't about to throw it all away. Sasuke had questioned her nobility and honor. Had he just egged her on to making a horrible mistake? Or did he really need her help?

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kakashi's feelings for Sakura were so strong, he could hardly think straight. He must have been getting old because the idea of settling down was all consuming. He'd almost asked her to move in to the Hokage's penthouse with him after he'd finished talking with Guy earlier. Just three minutes of conversation with that bachelor were enough to convince the most commitment-phobic individual of the virtue of a relationship.

Kakashi couldn't ignore the deep sense of foreboding that seemed to surround Sakura. It hadn't been there before she'd danced with the mysterious Hyuga man. He intended to have a talk with that young man, but he'd vanished from the party.

Sakura's parents were at the wedding celebration and there was no where he could hide where he couldn't feel their eyes on him.

"Let's go say hi to my parents," Sakura suggested.

"Sure," Kakashi mumbled, dreading whatever awkwardness might come with that encounter.

The awkwardness was apparently one-sided, his side. The Harunos had been overjoyed to see their daughter on his arm all night.

"She truly shines around you," Mebuki said, brushing her blond hair away from her eyes.

"I assume your intentions are honorable," Kizashi said with a scowl, which might have had more effect if he wasn't three inches shorter than Kakashi.

"Dad!" Sakura exclaimed, hitting her father's upper arm softly. "You can't say things like that!"

"I assure you they are quite honorable, Mr. Haruno," Kakashi said, wrapping his arm around Sakura's shoulders and hugging her close, before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Kizashi nodded solemnly. "Very well. Just remember, if you break her heart — she'll beat you up."

Mebuki laughed and then smiled fondly at Sakura. "You two continue to enjoy yourselves. Your father and I are going to head on home. This is a little more excitement than we're used to handling and it's hours past our bedtime."

"It's only nine thirty!" Sakura said.

"And you know I wake up at three in the morning for the bakery," Mebuki said. "Besides, we're still wore out from watching Kurenai's little girl from last night." She looked up at Kakashi. "You'll see that she gets home safe, Lord Hokage."

Kakashi nodded.

After Sakura's parents left, they started to prepare for Naruto and Hinata's departure. The latter looked ready to fall asleep on her feet. Naruto looked energized enough to celebrate for a couple more days. Kakashi, Sakura, and the rest of the wedding party gathered up the bubble wands for the guests.

"I need to talk to you after all this," Sakura whispered, as they began passing out the supply.

"Of course," Kakashi agreed.

Ino eased over towards them. "When Sai and I marry, I'll have flower seeds thrown during our exit," she said. "That way, the next spring we'll be able to see a trail of flower blossoms blooming where we started our first journey as a married couple."

"That's a very romantic idea," Sakura said.

Ino nodded, her bright eyes twinkled. "I'm a very romantic person."

Naruto and Hinata began to exit the building and walked through the path made by their guests. As they promenaded amongst the bubbles and cheers of their friends and family, it was a reminder that the war that had ravaged their lives for so long was over.

After Naruto and Hinata left, the guests began their mass exodus. Hinata's father had hired a clean up crew and Sakura and Kakashi began walking back to their apartment complex, grateful that their wedding party duties didn't entail any more labor.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kakashi asked, lacing his fingers through Sakura's as the apartment building came into sight.

"I have to leave," Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi stopped, and turned Sakura to face him. He studied her face. It was an expressionless mask, but her jade eyes danced with emotional turmoil. "Is it because of last night? Do you regret it?"

Sakura shook her head. "My only regret is my need to go. I know about Sasuke's request for me to join him on his mission and your rejection of his request."

Kakashi stared at her quietly. The only way for her to know about that was for Sasuke to have told her. There was only one oddity that night. "The mysterious Hyuga?"

Sakura nodded. "You're the Hokage. I know you have the authority to make those decisions, but I wish you would have at least asked me."

"I don't want you to go," Kakashi said quietly. In the distance, he could hear an owl hooting into the darkness of the night. "We're at peace. It's an unnecessary risk."

"I don't want to go either, but I feel obligated," Sakura said. "He could be delusional, or he could be onto something. He has talents that no other ninja has and if anyone could find the Rabbit goddess, it would be him."

"You still have nightmares about her," Kakashi murmured.

"So do you," Sakura countered.

"I didn't reject his request. He never asked for you by name. It was clear that he was strongly implying you, but I sent him someone that met all the requirements he set forth," Kakashi explained.

"You know he would never ask for me specifically," Sakura argued.

"Except, obviously he did. He came to his best friend's wedding, didn't even let Naruto know he was there, and asked you to partake on this mission himself, completely disregarding protocol, and ignoring my authority," Kakashi said, in a quiet voice, trying to contain his anger.

"He congratulated Naruto and Hinata, but he did so in disguise. You know how he is. He didn't feel worthy to congratulate them in the open," Sakura explained.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "And there you go defending him again. He shouldn't feel worthy, because he's not. If it wasn't for me and Naruto, he'd be in prison right now for the rest of his natural life," Kakashi reminded her. The boy was nothing, but trouble. If there had to be one Uchiha alive, he'd have preferred it to have been Itachi rather than Sasuke. He'd been teammates with both at one point. At least with Itachi, you knew he had the best interests of Konoha at heart. And after learning the truth behind Itachi's orders and the Third Hokage and ruling counsel of Konoha — Itachi was always a faithful Konoha ninja.

"I don't want to leave with an argument between us," Sakura said quietly, her eyes shimmering with tears. She reached for Kakashi's face and kissed him, her lips brushing over his mask.

"Are you asking for my permission?" Kakashi asked, his hands clenched around Sakura's waist.

"I need to go, I promised I would go, but I will break that promise if you ask me to," Sakura said.

"That's not a promise you should have made," Kakashi murmured. He leaned his forehead against Sakura's and closed his eyes. "I trust you, but I don't trust Sasuke. Not with you anyway."

"Where do we stand?" Sakura asked, her voice tinged with fear.

Kakashi leaned back so he could look into her eyes. He cupped the side of her face and smiled when she leaned into his palm. "Sakura, I want a future with you. I want to marry you and have a family one day, if you'll accept me."

"That's the influence of today's wedding speaking," Sakura said with a snort a bemusement.

"Hardly," Kakashi scoffed. "Okay, maybe." He shrugged. "If you truly believe that this mission is only something you can help Sasuke with, I will allow you to go, but you're on a time table and you must ensure the Anbu I sent is okay. She's very competent and would make excellent back up. If you're not back in one month, I'll be retrieving you myself, whether the mission is complete or not." He didn't really think Sasuke had a true lead, but that would be plenty of time for Sakura to assess the situation and if there was more to it, then they'd assemble another team afterwards. "Consider this a reconnaissance mission. You are to assess the mental stability of Sasuke Uchiha and the validity of his beliefs that the Rabbit goddess is still a viable threat."

"I don't know if I'll be able to send regular updates," Sakura said.

"I'll expect a full report after one month, Haruno," Kakashi said. He lifted her into his arms and finished crossing the distance to their complex. He waited until the lobby entrance door closed before backing Sakura against a wall, pulling down his mask, and kissing her properly. "And I'll expect an answer to my proposal at that time as well."

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: My apologies for the long delay in updates and I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter. I recently took my medical recertification exam and had to dedicate my time to preparing for it and then Game of Thrones restarted and I obsess about that show. Until next time!_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen:**

.

.

Instead of feeling weighted down with dread, Sakura made her way towards the meeting bench with a cheerful bounce in her step and the smile that Kakashi had put on her lips. Since she would be gone for up to four weeks, he wanted to give her something to remember him by. She'd have a hard time getting him and what they'd been doing out of her mind.

"You seem particularly cheerful to be leaving all your friends in the middle of the night," Sasuke remarked, standing in front of the heavily shadowed bench. Trickles of moonlight landed on his face through the thick forest canopy around them.

"I'm not leaving all my friends. I'm just joining the most brooding of them — you," Sakura answered, stopping to stand before him. She found herself comparing Sasuke to Kakashi. He wasn't quite as tall as her lover and his posture was stiff.

The corner of Sasuke's lip twitched.

"Besides, it has been a good day," Sakura continued. "I was able to witness two of my best friends marry one another." She adjusted the strap of the backpack over her shoulders. "Shall we be off?"

Sasuke stared at her silently, his dark eyes searching for a few long moments. He turned away silently and started for the gate.

Sakura shook her head briefly and then followed after him with an easy pace. After crossing the gates, they picked up speed and began to run. They'd ventured five kilometers before Sasuke stopped and Sakura paused behind him, barely avoiding running into his back at the abruptness.

"I'll teleport us the majority of the distance," Sasuke explained. He brushed back the long hair obscuring his left eye. "I'll stop ten kilometers from the Usagi village."

"That sounds efficient," Sakura said, staring at the unusual violet iris and cornea. "You've really learned to master your Rinnegan."

"I have," Sasuke agreed. He held out his right hand, the natural hand and not the prosthetic.

Sakura accepted his proffered hand. She marveled at the lack of emotion she felt in holding Sasuke's hand. After obsessing over him for so much of her life, it felt a huge relief to just view him as a teammate.

The last time Sakura experienced teleportation had been with Obito in their battle against The Rabbit Goddess. It wasn't a nice flashback, as her stomach twisted into knots and a ball of nausea settled in her throat. A moment later, she stood on a rocky outcropping with unsteady balance.

Sasuke's arm snaked around Sakura's shoulders and he steadied her against him.

Sakura shrugged out of his touch. "I'm fine." She glanced around at the ancient forest — thick with taller, broader trees than those familiar around their village. "You should have had Master Tsunade examine your prosthetic. It grows brittle over time."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes with apparent annoyance. "That's unnecessary. I watched with my Sharingan how she performed maintenance."

She scoffed. "We both know you have no talent for healing if your performance in Mist is any indication."

"I may not compare to you, but I'm sufficient," Sasuke argued. He lifted his prosthetic arm and wiggled his fingers to make a point. "Bickering won't help us make a good impression on this village."

"Okay, you're right." Sakura took a deep, steadying breath. "So we walk to the village?"

"Let's just rest for a short while," Sasuke said. "I need to recover some of my chakra after teleporting that great of a distance." He leaned against one of the stout trees. "If you want to examine my arm - go ahead."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Sakura rolled her eyes as she moved to stand in front of Sasuke. She'd gripped his prosthetic hand and forearm and sent a searching tendril of healing chakra within it. He had been doing a decent job of maintaining it. Hashirama's cells were decaying, but not as rapid a rate as she'd have thought. Perhaps, he'd found something in one of Orochimaru's laboratories that helped him.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Sasuke might have felt guilty for taking advantage of Sakura's trust, but he knew it was for the greater good. The moment she stood in front of him inspecting his arm, he'd trapped her within his Sharingan. She had a natural affinity to withstand genjutsus, but he'd been working on a way around that and it involved perfectly timing the use of his power simultaneously with her injection of healing chakra into him.

He implanted a false memory of a wretched fight and breakup between her and Kakashi. Naruto's wedding now involved Sasuke coming to her and offering a timely escape from her violently oppressive ex-boyfriend. It would be an opportunity to explore whatever feelings she might still retain for him and an admission of his own strong feelings for her.

Sakura blinked slowly, her gaze was foggy for a moment and then cleared. She smiled shyly. "Okay, your arm was in decent shape. I guess you're not completely inept with medicine."

Sasuke snorted. "I learned more from Orochimaru than just poisons." His prosthetic limb did feel better. It almost felt like his natural arm. He still regretted forcing Naruto into that pointless battle that maimed them both, though part of him thought that was an action brought on by the powerful burden of the Yin-Yang marks. They were too powerful to exist beyond the destruction of the Rabbit Goddess, so the marks self destructed by obliterating his and Naruto's hands. "You did more than work on my arm." His fatigue from using the Rinnegan had vanished.

"I should have asked permission," Sakura said with a cringe.

"Thank you," Sasuke said. "You ready cross these last ten kilometers?"

"We're not running," Sakura said, pressing her palm against her belly. "I feel a little nauseated from that teleportation."

He knew it wasn't the teleportation that made her nauseated. It was a side effect of the genjutsu he'd performed. "Running would give the wrong impression. We're supposed to be a couple," Sasuke explained. "I told you how suspicious the village is."

Sakura smiled and looped her elbow through his, bringing her body close. "Let's go make an impression."

The arm-in-arm position might have looked convincing, if he was escorting her to a dance. It wouldn't work with the keen-eyed Usagi villagers. Sasuke used his free hand to wrap around the back of Sakura's neck and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. Her jade eyes flashed with anger as she pushed him away. Sasuke chuckled. "It's more realistic if you're pissed and stewing in your anger at me for getting us lost in the forest after our carriage broke down."

"You could have asked me to act pissed, no need to kiss me without permission," Sakura snarled, her right hand curling up into a fist.

"You're not that good of an actress," Sasuke argued. "Now, your feelings will be realistic." Besides, he wanted to see what it would be like to kiss her when her thoughts weren't on someone else. It had felt good and very little made Sasuke feel good.

He stepped away from her briefly and opened his backpack. "I assume you brought a change of clothing?" He pulled out a nice, elegant outfit - dark slacks, button-up dark green shirt, and an eyepatch for his Rinnegan eye. Unlike the Sharingan, he couldn't convert it back to a normal dark iris at will. "We're supposed to be on a romantic get-away that went array. I think walking the last distance will give us a travel-worn appearance. We should stumble across the village shortly after dawn."

"Of course, I brought non-ninja attire," Sakura muttered. She glanced over at his eyepatch with a raised eyebrow. "Is there a reason you don't just use a genjutsu to hide your Rinnegan?"

"This village has wards. They'll notice if I'm actively utilizing chakra," Sasuke explained. However, if he had a Sharingan-induced genjutsu placed on his partner before entrance into the village, there would be no detection — so his memory alteration on Sakura would remain intact.

"Good thing Master Tsunade is thorough. I can do plenty of healing with herbs as well," Sakura said, crouching over her bag and taking out a pair of sandals and a knee-length dark blue dress. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Are you going to keep staring? Or are you going to turn around so I can get dressed?"

Sasuke snorted and then turned his back. He began stripping out of his traveling cloak, not caring if Sakura decided to sneak a peak. He didn't resort to voyeurism. He was quite confident he'd be seeing plenty of Sakura over the next couple of weeks — possibly longer if things went well. A small smile crossed his lips, but it quickly vanished. It would all be a moot point if Kaguya killed them.

"I'm ready if you are," Sakura announced, her voice projecting opposite his direction, indicating she had her back to him.

Sasuke turned around first and felt a knot of emotion in the pit of his stomach. The dress Sakura wore reminded him acutely of one of his mother's favorite dresses. "I'm ready," Sasuke said. Sakura turned towards him, eyeing his clothing critically. That knot in his stomach grew tighter. He'd seen his mother give his father that same look before straightening his collar or brushing off some invisible lint from his police uniform.

"You clean up nice, Sasuke," Sakura said with a nod of approval.

"As do you," Sasuke said softly. "Now, don't forget. You're in a terrible mood that you've had to walk for several hours after our carriage broke down."

"Though out the night, without sleep," Sakura said, smiling sweetly and approaching him. "Oh, I've not forgotten, dear." She thrust her backpack into his arms. "Which is why you're carrying my things."

Sasuke grunted under the weight. "Did you pack rocks in this thing?"

"Is it too heavy for you?" Sakura asked, an innocent expression on her face.

Sasuke shifted the bag onto his shoulder. "Let's just go."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Kakashi finished his second cup of coffee and finished scrawling his signature on the last sheet of paper on his desk when Shikamaru strolled into his office with a stack of more papers. His assistant had bloodshot eyes and a haggard appearance with a scruffy growth of beard. Shikamaru dropped the documents onto the center of Kakashi's desk.

"It still boggles the mind the amount of paperwork we still have to sift through during a time of peace," Kakashi grumbled. He thumbed through a few of the top sheets of paper before glancing up and meeting Shikamaru's bleary-eyed gaze. "You look terrible. I assume there's a reason you're two hours late."

"You would look terrible too if your girlfriend had caught Hinata's bouquet. I spent the night in the company of the Sand Siblings. I'm officially engaged to Temari," Shikamaru explained.

"That's not entirely unexpected," Kakashi said, absently reading over the first document. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before either, but he wasn't about to complain about his reason. "I'll fight with Gaara to keep you here." He looked up. "I need you, but more importantly, Naruto will need you."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and failed to suppress a wide yawn. "No need for hostilities. Temari will be moving here." Shikamaru pulled up a chair across from Kakashi at the desk. "I hope you've more coffee. Maybe a pot's worth. What time is your meeting?"

"It's an hour from now. Either Izumo or Kotetsu will be by in a few minutes. They can get you some caffeine," Kakashi said.

A groan escaped Shikamaru and he rubbed his temples. "I don't suppose you have any cigarettes?"

Kakashi shook his head. "That's a terrible habit. I never could convince Asuma to quit."

"Kurenai couldn't get Asuma to quit," Shikamaru said. He took a deep breath. "It's for the best you don't have any. Temari quite hates smoking." He looked across at Kakashi, his dark eyes exhausted. "Apparently, it's bad for a baby to be exposed to second-hand smoke."

"Baby?" Kakashi asked.

"Apparently, in about eight months, I'm going to be a father," Shikamaru said.

Kakashi was grateful for his mask, because it hid the slackening of his jaw. "Congratulations," he sputtered.

"I had to tell someone. My dad's gone. Asuma's gone. You're my remaining father figure, Kakashi. Go figure," Shikamaru said with a chuckle.

"Considering I have no children, that's an interesting statement," Kakashi mused.

"I thought I had no children until yesterday," Shikamaru grumbled. He looked up with raised eyebrows. "Who knows?"

The idea sent a shiver down Kakashi's spine. If Sakura and he had conceived and then he allowed her to go on this foolhardy mission — he'd have a very hard time forgiving himself.

The door opened and Izumo bustled inside with a fresh cup and a steaming pot of coffee. "I heard you were stumbling up the stairs, Shikamaru," he said.

Shikamaru held out his hands eagerly. "Magic sustenance."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

A team of genin had been hired to clean up the Hokage's penthouse. Kakashi invited Tsunade to tour the dust and cobweb-free environment with him. According to Sakura, the Fifth Hokage was fully informed on their relationship status and since Kakashi couldn't share the moment with Sakura, he thought it would be nice to include her mentor.

"I haven't been here since I was a little girl," Tsunade said. She traced her finger along the recently polished wooden paneling along the wall. "It smells different. My grandmother always smelled of sage and lavender and I remember this place always smelled like her."

"Wasn't she the first hostess of the Nine-tails?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said. She surveyed the room from left to right. "I hope you plan to get new furniture. Your shabby apartment furnishings would look tacky here."

Kakashi resisted the urge to laugh. Tsunade had never seen his apartment. "Some of my furnishings and hopefully, some of Sakura's furnishings," Kakashi agreed. "And I imagine we'll purchase some new items we both agree on."

"She agreed to move in with you when she returns from her mission?" Tsunade asked, her golden eyebrows raised in surprise. "That's rather progressive of her." She leaned her shoulder against a doorframe. "Why would you risk her joining Sasuke? You know their history. Everyone knows their history."

Kakashi shrugged. "I trust her."

"I do too. But, I don't trust Sasuke. You have too much faith in that troublesome brat," Tsunade scowled.

"I owe Itachi to give Sasuke the benefit of a doubt," Kakashi said. "And I don't want there to be any doubt in Sakura's heart when it comes to our relationship. If she sees the difference in spending time with me versus spending time with Sasuke, she'll appreciate what we have all the more. She can't fix Sasuke."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so confident about that. She's had experience with psychologically scarred individuals." Tsunade chuckled, running her fingers through a knot of her long hair.

"Does that strike you as funny?" Kakashi demanded, his eyes narrowed.

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively. "Hardly. You just reminded me of how your father acted when he was courting your mother. Of course, his confidence was justified. While your mother was the crush of every young man in their class, he never worried about something so trivial."

"You knew my father?" Kakashi asked.

"Everyone knew the White Fang. I only shared two or three missions with him in our youth. He was one of the best people I'd ever known and too often he was placed in compromising situations where he'd have to choose the lesser of two evils." She smiled faintly with a far-away look in her honey-colored eyes. "Too many times, others didn't agree with his choices, but I did. He'd be so proud of you."

"Can you tell me about my mother?" Kakashi asked quietly. "I don't remember much, since she died when I was so young. I do remember this one song she used to sing me to sleep at night."

Tsunade shook her head. "Dan knew her better than I did. They grew up near one another and were on the same genin team. She was beautiful, kind, smart, and loved your father." She looked over at Kakashi and smiled faintly. "She loved you more than anything."

Kakashi nodded. It was nice to hear about his parents. He didn't think about them every day, but every year on their birthdays, the anniversaries of their deaths, or holidays — he'd drown his sorrows in sake and try to blunt the depression. So many ninja became orphans at young ages and he vowed he wouldn't do that to his children, whenever they came. "I'm having the kitchen remodeled," he said, leading the way towards that part of the penthouse. "New appliances, new countertops, new flooring."

Tsunade nodded. "You going to do that before or after Sakura gets back?"

"I have a pretty good idea of what she'd like," Kakashi said.

"I bet you do," Tsunade said with a grin.

He wanted to use the time while Sakura was away to have the penthouse completely renovated. His hope was that upon her return, they could start the next chapter of their life together.

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

The frustration and annoyance Sakura showed at the village entrance were quite genuine. Her feet ached from her sandals and her pretty dress was soaked with sweat and covered with dust. It didn't help that it had rained recently and the humidity was wretched. She was sure her hair was a plastered mess while of course Sasuke's hair hung in silky waves with droplets of water glistening like crystals.

It was enough to make her want to punch a hole in a tree, but she resisted the urge.

She could see him strain ever so much under the burden of her backpack. She had indeed put a few stones in it while he had his back to her, adding roughly thirteen extra kilograms. It had put him in a sour mood as well.

They had no problem convincing the villagers of their story and were escorted to the lone inn. Sakura kept on the lookout for Isamu, the red-haired Anbu woman, but couldn't find her. She was still pissed at Kakashi and upset about the sudden breakup, but that wouldn't interfere with her duty. Konoha came first, personal feelings came a distant second.

Upon reaching their room, Sasuke dumped their bags on the floor with an exhausted grunt. "You want the bathroom first? I can talk to the receptionist and get us some food. I'll find out if they'll tell us outsiders about their festival. It's supposed to start in a few days. "

"Yes, that sounds good." Sakura tried to run her fingers through her hair, but got them caught in the knotted tangles. She crouched over her bag and began to take out the stones she'd weighed it down with to reach her clothing.

"You had rocks in your bag," Sasuke stated, his voice hard.

"I just did what any pissed off fiancee would do to her lover that got her stranded in the middle of the forest and made her walk ten kilometers to civilization," Sakura said with a sniff. "Since I'm a terrible actress and all."

"It looks like I was wrong. You may just be the best actress," Sasuke said. "I'll be back in about thirty minutes. Do you need anything in particular?"

"We'll need to make tea," Sakura said. "I have some herbs that will help with our sore muscles."

Sasuke nodded and started for the door. He paused with his hand on the doorframe. He looked over his shoulder at her, his visible eye unnerving with the intensity of his stare. "Thank you, Sakura, for coming with me. I promise, we'll have answers after this."

Sakura smiled faintly at him and watched him leave the room, shutting the door afterwards. She wasn't sure what answers he meant, but it felt like he was implying more than just about Kaguya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: I know it's a troupe — the whole amnesia/ altered memories. It certainly does seem like a tactic Sasuke would try if he saw Sakura actually moving on to a healthy relationship and away from him and towards our favorite dark eyed/white haired ninja. Thanks for your patience!_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen:**

.

.

With his wife's petite body cradled in his arms, Naruto walked into their hotel room. Hinata's father had spared no expense on their wedding and had booked the newlyweds the Honeymoon Suite at the most luxurious hotel in the Land of Fire. They had to travel forty kilometers to get there, but Sai's ink birds made the distance pass by quickly.

"It really isn't necessary for you to carry me over the thresh-hold. This is a hotel room, not our home," Hinata chided with an amused laugh.

The sound of Hinata's laughter, so rare, warmed Naruto's heart. He made it his goal to make her laugh every day. "Soon, you'll be too heavy for me to carry, so I figured I should do this now while I still can."

Hinata hit him softly on the chest. "That is not funny. You should never tease a pregnant woman about her weight."

Naruto grinned at her cheekily. "Of course, maybe I can get Sakura to teach me some of that monstrous strength of hers. Then I'll easily be able to lift you no matter how many extra servings of ramen you crave!"

"I seriously doubt I'll be craving ramen, Naruto," Hinata protested. "And maybe Lady Tsunade would be a better choice as a teacher for you. She has better control over her temper."

Naruto chuckled. "You only think that because you've only ever seen Granny Tsunade drunk. Master Jiraiya had some stories to tell about her infamous temper. And don't be surprised if you start craving ramen all day, every day. You are carrying my child." He laid Hinata gently on the bed and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Hinata sighed and smiled at him softly. "I'll go take my bath now. While Sai's ink creations make travel much more efficient, I feel as if I have feathers in my hair."

"Shall I join you?" Naruto waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I think that's how we ended up in the family way," Hinata answered with a twinkle in her opaque eyes. "I won't be long."

Naruto masked his disappointment. He'd had great fantasies about sharing a bath with Hinata. However, they had the hotel suite booked for a week, so he'd try them out later. "I'll be here, eagerly anticipating your return." He sat on the edge of the bed and tried with great effort to keep his hands to himself as his wife sauntered past him into the bathroom.

His whole life, Naruto craved a family. As a youth, he was a trouble-maker that would do anything to gain attention. The village shunned him, but he was determined to gain their attention, even if it was by notoriety. The encouragement of his teacher Iruka, his joining Team Seven, and his apprenticeship under Jiraiya had all led towards becoming the strong ninja he was today.

It wasn't long before the mattress shifted under Hinata's weight. She leaned over Naruto, her hands upon his shoulders, and her opaque eyes hovered over his face. She smiled down at him, her dark hair loose and dripped water onto his chest. "What are you thinking about, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled back and raised his hands to encircle around Hinata's small waist. She was scantily clad in a very short, very tight-fitting lavender silk robe. "I'm thinking about how happy I am. I never thought I'd find this level of satisfaction in life." He squeezed her hips lightly. "We're married! We're going to have a baby!" He chuckled. "It's like a dream." He smiled faintly. The only complaint he had was that his parents weren't alive to witness his wedding with Hinata. They would have loved her too.

"And you're going to be Hokage, just like you always wanted," Hinata said. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Naruto's. The kiss lingered until they both ran out of breath.

"Right now, I just want to focus on being your husband," Naruto said. He scooped Hinata into his arms and laid her down on the bed under him. "I want to focus on my beautiful wife," he murmured nuzzling his face against her generous breasts.

Hinata sighed contentedly under his attention. "I find that to be quite agreeable, husband."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

Sakura tossed and turned restlessly, twisting the sheets around her. The room was stifled with humidity and she couldn't get the argument she'd had with Kakashi out of her mind. How had such a simple disagreement blown up into such hurtful words? How had she misjudged him so grossly?

Kakashi didn't think a woman's place was in the workforce. She needed to start thinking about their future. He would expect her to give up her position as a surgeon and shinobi. She would need to learn to keep house, cook for him, and work on producing children. Though, that wasn't the worse of it. He'd confessed to accepting the solicitation of the two women that he'd stumbled home with that one night months ago. They were at Naruto's bachelor party and he'd been feeling friendly. She wasn't to fault him for that behavior. He made no apologies and no promises to avoid reoccurrences. It was as if every fear she ever had regarding a relationship with him had come to fruition.

Kakashi Hatake was nothing more than a sexist, chauvinist, overbearing, adulterous jerk! And he might have been the most gorgeous man alive, but that didn't mean she had to put up with such disrespect.

Sakura sat up and tossed aside the sheets, sending them on a projectile across the small room and landing on Sasuke. He'd been asleep on a floor pallet and grunted at the disturbance. Sakura sighed and stared at the nearby curtained window. A thunder storm had increased the humidity and rain fell steadily. They'd been stuck in their room with nothing to do, but sleep, or plan. They couldn't risk eavesdropping, so sleep had been the chosen activity.

Unfortunately, refreshing sleep eluded Sakura and she woke up more exhausted. She was haunted by her fight. It seemed very out of character. Had Kakashi been playing her all along? Had he been showing his best features, only at the last minute in a show of brutal honesty reveal his true colors? They had seemed so perfect for one another! How could years of amiable friendship devolve so rapidly?

Sakura knew she deserved an honest partner that supported her career and was faithful. She would settle for nothing less than respect from her lover. She'd rather be alone and content than part of a couple and miserable. Master Tsunade did just fine and she never married.

"You make it hard to sleep with all your glowering," Sasuke mumbled. "I can practically feel the anger radiating off you." He shifted to his side and cracked open his dark eye. "You want to talk about it?" He sounded concerned.

"No," Sakura growled, folding her arms under her breasts.

Sasuke rose from his place on the floor and scooped up the discarded sheets. He carried them over towards Sakura's bed and started to tuck them in around her. "He's not worth getting mad about," he said quietly. He sat on the edge of the bed and extended his hand towards Sakura's cheek. "If he doesn't appreciate you, you shouldn't waste your time on him."

Sakura reached up and knocked Sasuke's hand away. "I don't need your sympathy." She had a nagging suspicion at the back her mind that Sasuke's concern was a little too timely. She hadn't said anything about her fight with Kakashi.

"It's not sympathy. I'm just concerned. I care. You know that," Sasuke said, his expression somber. "Do you want to go downstairs with me to the dining room? We need to be well fed and well rested. Tomorrow will be a busy day for us."

Socializing with the locals and the other visiting couple wasn't high on Sakura's priority list, but it was necessary. If they wanted to know what was happening, they had to observe. If the Rabbit goddess was regaining strength from this village, they needed to find out. She doubted it, but Sasuke was convinced.

The inn's food was fairly commonplace. There was only one local delicacy so far as Sakura could determine. It was a strange red fruit with green spikes on the skin while the flesh within was white with dark specks. The taste was described as sweetly sour. Neither Sakura, nor Sasuke sampled any of the strange fruit. There was a remote possibility that the fruit was a link to Kaguya and the forbidden tree. They still weren't sure exactly what sort of fruit the God tree bore, so anything unusual was best to avoid.

"You remember how she turned everyone into a root system in the last battle?" Sasuke murmured quietly.

Sakura nodded. "Hard to forget." Everyone, but Team Seven, had fallen under Kaguya's power. If she'd been successful, all of the shinobi world would have been part of a nutrient system for her tree and eternally locked into a world of dreams until death. "I still have nightmares about it."

"Now what are you two lovebirds whispering about?" Mai, the inn keeper asked, striding towards them with a basket full of the strange fruit. "Have you finally decided to give our local fruit a try?"

Sakura smiled apologetically, but said nothing. She and Sasuke had agreed to let him do the talking and she'd continue to give the impression of a kept woman.

"Once again, mistress, you have our apologies. My lovely wife has a great many allergies and we've discovered it is safest to avoid unknown foods," Sasuke explained. "I would try it myself, but as I actually enjoy kissing my beloved, it would be an unwise course of action."

Mai nodded. "I see. Well, it's a shame about this weather we've been having. I'm sure the two of you are eager to return to your travels and get to your true destination. Our humble village must be terribly disappointing for a newly married couple."

Sasuke slid his arm around Sakura's shoulders and hugged her against his side. "We are happy so long as we are together."

Mai snorted. "I don't believe that for a minute. Lovely young women don't keep silent like your wife unless they are very upset." She winked at Sakura. "Don't worry, my dear, you'll be on your way before you know it."

"We do appreciate your hospitality," Sakura said quietly.

Mai smiled broadly. "As long as your coin is good, we're happy to be hospitable. Usagi isn't exactly a tourist destination. It's rare that we have visitors."

"Why have an inn if you don't expect visitors?" Sasuke asked.

"Why indeed?" Mai said. She turned from them with her basket of fruit and offered servings to the other patrons — all locals.

"Do you suspect that when wayward visitors find themselves in this village that they're fed the special fruit and then sacrificed to the goddess?" Sakura whispered. She was half-joking, but given Sasuke's determination to find something amiss in Usagi, she worried that was exactly his train of thought.

"More or less," Sasuke whispered back. His eyes were focused on a table in the back corner of the room. He watched the conversation of the occupants with his Sharingan. "It looks like tonight will be a perfect time to test the theory. The men in the corner are discussing a ceremony that will be happening after the sun sets. It will be involving the other guests of the inn."

"The ones that ate the fruit?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke pulled his gaze away from the far table and looked closely at Sakura. "Yes."

.

.

* * *

 **OoO**

.

.

"Explain this to me again," Kakashi demanded. The elite Anbu ninja he and Shikamaru had sent to aid Sasuke had returned to Konoha that morning. She was greatly apologetic about her failed mission, but she'd been unable to relocate the Usagi village after Sasuke had used his Sharingan on her to manipulate her into returning to Konoha and abandoning the mission.

"My defense against the Sharingan was appalling dismissal, Lord Hokage," Isamu said, her head bowed low and her red hair obscuring her masked face.

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. "The Uchiha's Sharingan is no small obstacle. It was how they created such a powerful clan prior to the attempted coup and subsequent elimination. I had hoped given your reputation you'd stand a better chance against it." He ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. "As a former wielder of the Sharingan, I should have known better. The failure of this mission isn't yours Isamu. It is mine for not foreseeing this result."

"I was able to sense traces of a female ninja, but I wasn't able to track her down. The compulsion to return here was too strong," Isamu explained, looking up.

"I'm aware of the female ninja. She's the one Sasuke wanted to begin with," Kakashi said. "I had hoped you would have been able to keep nearby as a safety precaution."

"There was something odd about the Usagi Village," Isamu said, her expression cool and aloof behind her raccoon mask. "There is some sort of obscuring power about the place. It was very difficult to find, even knowing exactly where it is. I do believe something is going on there."

Kakashi tapped his fingers across his knee. Of that, he had no doubts. The question was whether or not the village's mysterious nature was related to Kaguya the Rabbit goddess, or if Sasuke had a sinister agenda. He was the son of the traitorous Fugaku Uchiha and the pupil of Orochimaru. Kakashi wouldn't put such behavior past the supposedly reformed Avenger.

He had promised Sakura two weeks, but then he'd go after her himself. He had to trust in her abilities. The problem was he didn't trust Sasuke or the villagers. He'd wait a week and have Lady Tsunade serve as interim Hokage in his absence. Kakashi was an elite ninja. He'd simply observe and only interfere if needed, but there was no way he'd be able to stay away for so long.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _A/N: Happy Autumn! My apologies for the delay. My son was born two weeks ago and I'm only now having a little bit of time for this update. Have no fear Kakashi x Sakura lovers! This is a Kakashi x Sakura love story. I just really enjoy having Sasuke regret losing Sakura._


End file.
